La Traición
by Gorka-09
Summary: No siempre un regalo es bien intencionado... ni un mano amiga es ayuda... ¿Qué hará Akane con lo que hizo? ¿Qué pasara con Ranma y su cura...?
1. Un Buen Comienzo

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada con fines comerciales o de lucro de alguna especie, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
"... ¿Porqué a mí?. Lo que hice... ¿Fue tan malo? -snif-, -snif- ¿Realmente merecía esto?, Akane te extraño tanto" -snif-  
  
Sólo el viento en las laderas escuchaba su lamento, sólo el sol acariciaba sus cabellos, pero nadie consolaba su soledad y su pena...  
  
( La Traición (  
  
1ª Parte: Un buen comienzo  
  
Todo comenzó una tarde a inicios del otoño en el hogar y Dojo de la familia Tendo, Akane y Ranma hacían su tarea sentados frente al escritorio de Akane.  
  
Akane: ¿Es que no entiendes Ranma?... Mira se hace así... ves.  
  
Ranma: Ahora entiendo... ¿Porqué no m'dijiste que era así de ante?  
  
Akane: Porque esto es de básica... ¿Eres tan duro de cabeza que no pudiste aprender nada de chico?  
  
Ranma: HEEY! No es eso, lo que pasó es que... cuando era enano, falte mucho al cole.  
  
Akane: [Mirándolo sospechosamente, agregó ácidamente] Eso explicaría lo bruto que eres. No me vas a decir que... ¿Hacías la cimarra?  
  
Ranma: Oye me ofendes. [cambiando de ánimo] Ojalá pero, aunque no lo creas, a mí me gusta ir al cole, quiero saber más y no ser tan bruto como mi viejo. pero no sé como aprender y me aburro super rápido, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que te envidio... haber vivido en una casa toda la vida... tener amigos, ir al colegio todo los días... conocer a tu mamá...  
  
Akane: [Muy sorprendida por esta nueva faceta de Ranma] ¿Pero. que quieres decir? Tu Mamá está viva... mientras que la mía... la mía ya se fue hace mucho tiempo... y la extraño.  
  
Ranma: Pero tú al menos la conociste bien... puede q'la mía este viva pero... yo sólo sé que sé llama Nodoka y hasta hace muy poco, no recordaba su cara, su voz, nada excepto que...  
  
Akane: excepto qué.?  
  
Ranma: ...excepto que tiene pésimo gusto para elegir hombre (para sí mismo) que le habrá visto al viejo... Además de eso, era una figura de la cual hablaba muy poco el viejo y sólo cuando era enano. [Con una mirada profunda, seria y varonil] Akane, yo no conozco a mi propia Ma. Era muy chico cuando el viejo me arrastró por las calles pa' entrenarme, por eso, por el entrenamiento, jamás estuve en un solo lugar más que unas pocas semanas o hasta un par de meses... y siempre viviendo en una carpa.  
  
Akane: Si, pero ahora la conoces, las has visto y ella conoce tu problema y quien eres en este momento. Y sobretodo te acepta.  
  
Ranma: . y no está feliz con lo que soy,. un fulano que se transformas en mina. no es muy "masculino". [con un gesto irónico] gran 'hombre entre los hombres' que soy. Con ella cerca siempre me siento al borde del filo de su maldita katana, pensando que en cualquier momento me va a matar por culpa de la estúpida promesa del viejo.  
  
Akane: No es cómodo. ¿verdad?  
  
Ranma: ¿No sé como se le ocurrió al viejo hacer semejante promesa? y ¿Como fue que ella la aceptó? . [Con pena reflejada en su voz] ¿Porqué no me quería a su lado.?  
  
La expresión y el tono de la voz de Ranma, eran tan tristes y melancólicos que Akane no pudo resistirse, le conmovió su corazón... el guerrero, el artista marcial arrogante, aquel joven hombre autosuficiente de su misma edad, duro y poco sensible, si tenía corazón, oculto, protegido para que no lo hirieran. y había logrado enternecerla a ella, a Akane Tendo, la que tantas veces había declarado que odiaba a los hombres. Ella sabía muy bien que Ranma amaba a su Madre a pesar de todo y que le dolía mucho el hecho que no la había tenido con él mientras crecía. Vivir sin un hogar, como un vagabundo, eso debía ser duro, muy duro.  
  
Akane: Ranma... mírame... por favor mírame...  
  
Él se giró lentamente al oír la ternura de la voz que lo llamaba, y sentir la calidez que tenía esa mirada.  
  
Ranma: Akane yo...  
  
Akane: SHHH...  
  
Akane apoyo la punta de su dedo en el mentón de Ranma para hacer que la mirara, se acercó a Ranma lentamente, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración era agitada, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Akane sintió como Ranma con su mirada fija en ella y temblando ligeramente, con mucho esfuerzo la tomaba con sus manos firme pero suavemente por los brazos acercándose, podría sentir su calor, ya no tenía miedo quería besarlo, después de todo ya llevaban comprometidos mucho más de un año y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, desde estúpidas peleas, hasta aterradores combates de vida o muerte. Él se había enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos, desde simples humanos hasta dioses, demonios y fantasmas, sin olvidar al legendario Oroushi. y todo sólo por ella. Akane ya no tenía miedo, al menos no tanto, quería besarlo, el sentimiento de felicidad y tranquila agitación... el total de sensaciones y la mezcla de emociones era maravillosa, cerró sus ojos sintiendo su aliento cerca del propio, sus labios casi rozándose...  
  
-¡¡BUUUIKK!!- con un gran chillido P-Chan arremetió contra la silla donde se sentaba Ranma. Luego que P-Chan golpeara la pata de la silla, y como Ranma se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante (para besar a Akane), calló al frente golpeando el escritorio antes de caer al suelo, arrastrando libros y cuadernos.  
  
Ranma: AAAA... como duele... ¿Pero q' cresta...?  
  
Al momento de oír el chillido del cerdo, Akane abrió los ojos completamente sonrojada para ver caer a Ranma al suelo.  
  
Akane: ¿Pero qué...?, ¡P-Chan!... ¿Qué haces, P-Chan?  
  
P-Chan, aprovechando que Ranma estaba en el suelo, masajeándose la barbilla, saltó usando la espalda de Ranma como trampolín para caer en los brazos de Akane, desde donde le saco la lengua.  
  
Ranma: ¡Cerdo miserable! Te voy a dar LA PALIZA...  
  
Akane: ¡Ranma! No molestes a P-Chan...  
  
Ranma: Es que... Akane. Después de lo que hizo, ¿Lo defiendes?  
  
Akane: No seas tonto Ranma, P-Chan es sólo un cerdito y mi mascota, no puedo permitir que lo lastimes.  
  
Ranma: Entonces, ¿Prefieres a ese cerdo más que a mí?  
  
Akane: No seas ridículo... Ranma como... pero yo...  
  
Ranma: [Con los dientes y los puños apretados] GGRRRRR... ¡Cómo quieras!  
  
Ranma salió furioso del cuarto de Akane, azotando la puerta al salir. Mientras mascullaba cosas desagradables sobre los cerdos en general y lo "útil" que pueden ser en la cocina.  
  
Akane: Ranma, yo... yo te quiero... tonto...  
  
Con una mano extendida hacia la puerta que recogió lentamente hacia su pecho, le hablo a P-Chan con voz y expresión triste.  
  
Akane: Creo que Ranma se enojó... [Abrazando al cerdo] P-Chan si no fuera por ti, habría besado a Ranma -snif-  
  
P-Chan de estar en un estado de shock por las palabras de Akane, pasó a adquirir una expresión de cólera al oír el nombre de su enemigo, el pequeño cerdo conocía muy bien los verdaderos sentimientos de ella. o al menos eso quería creer, y eso se había dicho a si mismo innumerable cantidad de noches. Además era obvio que él la hacía sufrir, podía ver eso en las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Akane aun triste dejó a P-Chan sobre la cama y comenzó a ordenar los libros y cuadernos. Aunque trató de continuar estudiando no pudo, por lo que decidió ir a ayudar a Kasumi, pensó que el hacer algo distinto le haría bien.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Cuando Ranma salió por la puerta se encontraba furioso, por fin... después de tanto tiempo, había tenido el valor y la oportunidad (sin ser observado, grabado o molestado) para besar a Akane, cuanto había esperado este momento, para que P-Chan lo estropeara todo. Después de salir, se dirigió a su cuarto se cambió de ropa, vistiendo su gi de entrenamiento, para poder descargar su ira con ejercicio en el dojo. Llevaba más de ½ hora de dura, casi salvaje, práctica y aún no podía calmarse.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga serás cerdo... KYAA!  
  
El pelele de entrenamiento recibió una feroz patada que lo hizo volar, y antes de que cayera al suelo recibió más de una docena de violentos puñetazos, pero eso no era suficiente. Salió al patio y con un grito de "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" destrozó un poste para golpear, cuerda incluida, tal y como si lo hubiese "volado" con una bomba.  
  
Soun y Genma habían oído el portazo y parte de la discusión, luego de lo cual habían visto a Ranma dirigiéndose al dojo, de él se desprendía un aura tal, que sabiamente prefirieron dejarlo solo, conocían lo feroz que podía ponerse cuando andaba en esa actitud de "mala leche".  
  
Genma: Dejemos que el chico se calme un poco primero... o al menos se canse antes de preguntarle que pasa...  
  
Soun: Tu sabes muy bien Saotome-kun que el ejercicio duro es lo mejor para el cuerpo y la mente. Además... acercarse ahora podría ser peligroso.  
  
Asintiendo con la cabeza Genma no agregó nada más a lo que había dicho Soun. Mientras tanto P-Chan curiosamente encontró el baño rápidamente, sólo ½ hora era un nuevo récord, para el pequeño cerdo no fue difícil abrir la llave del agua caliente, al menos tenía mucha práctica. Ahora el cerdo podría arreglar cuentas con su rival, ya que por fin pudo cambiar a Ryoga, y eso significaba que podía luchar.  
  
Ryoga: Ese cobarde de Ranma, se aprovechó de mi ausencia para tomar ventaja con Akane-san... sin mi se tiene que haber sentido tan sola. ¡No lo perdonaré!  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ranma llevaba casi ¼ de hora sentado en el suelo del dojo tratando de relajarse, cuando se abrió la puerta violentamente.  
  
Ryoga: ¡Ranma cobarde! Prepárate, no te voy a perdonar el que te aproveches de Akane.  
  
Ranma: Así que vienes a buscar pelea, MASCOTA!  
  
Ryoga: DESGRACIADO! KYAAAA!  
  
Ranma: CERDO! KYAAA!  
  
El ruido del combate atrajo la atención de todos los habitantes de la casa, los que rápidamente acudieron a ver lo que pasaba. La primera en llegar fue Akane, viendo como un aún furioso Ranma golpeaba con su Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken a un sorprendido y bastante aporreado Ryoga, por lo que... ¡SPLASH!  
  
Ranma-chan: [Muy sorprendida] ¿Qué...? ¿Pero qué pasa?  
  
Akane: Serás bestia Ranma, mira como dejaste al pobre de Ryoga-kun [Arrodillándose al lado de Ryoga y dirigiéndose a él] Ryoga-kun. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma-chan: Espero que al menos aprendiera algo el muy cretino. o será mejor decir. cerdo!  
  
Akane: ¡RAAANMMAAAA! -THUND-  
  
Dándole una tremenda patada, Akane hizo salir a Ranma a través del techo del dojo, la que vio como la curvilínea pelirroja se perdía en el hermoso cielo azul de otro día normal en Nerima.  
  
Akane: Será ese... Ranma! No puedo permitir que se aproveche de los que son más débiles que él.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Luego de un rato Ryoga comenzó a despertar de la inconsciencia, apenas pudo abrir los ojos... no podía ver nada. todo estaba obscuro, en eso pregunto:  
  
Ryoga: ¿Dónde estoy?... [Enderezándose bruscamente] Ranma yo te voy a...  
  
En ese minuto Ryoga se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala de la casa, que había tenido puesto un paño húmedo sobre la frente y los ojos. Que esta recostado en una especie de colchoneta y que no estaba tan herido como debería. Se fijo inmediatamente que sus heridas habían sido curadas, que tenía unos pocos vendajes, venditas y yodo en sus heridas. En ese momento entró Akane trayendo una bandeja con té.  
  
Akane: [Sonriendo] ¿Te encuentras bien Ryoga-kun? Espero que Ranma no te hiciera mucho daño.  
  
Ryoga: Yo me encuentro bien Akane-san... sólo un poco adolorido.  
  
Akane: Ryoga... [Ella lo miró con una expresión que reflejaba gran preocupación] Ryoga-kun dime... ¿Porqué pelearon ahora?... me pareció que fue más grave que otras ocasiones.  
  
Ryoga: Lo que pasa Akane-san... es que Ranma y... entonces yo... yo...  
  
Akane: Si? ¿Tú que Ryoga-kun...?  
  
Ryoga: Es que yo... Tú... yo...  
  
En ese momento entró Kasumi trayendo un plato de galletas en las manos.  
  
Kasumi: Si Ryoga-kun... Tú y Akane-chan... ¿Qué...?  
  
Ryoga no fue capaz de decir nada más, sólo logro ruborizare hasta las orejas.  
  
Akane: Ryoga-kun... será mejor que no trates de pelear con Ranma de nuevo, él ha estado entrenando muy duro durante los últimos meses; ha mejorado tanto que te sorprendería... su fuerza, su velocidad y su técnica se han incrementado mucho, por eso no creo que le puedas ganar [Esto último se lo dijo con una expresión que claramente reflejaba preocupación y compasión] Además no quisiera ver que un buen amigo como tú y mi prometido se pelearan.  
  
Las palabras de Akane "...un buen AMIGO... y mi PROMETIDO..." hicieron eco en su cabeza. Esto fue demasiado para el pobre Ryoga, se levantó de un golpe tomó su mochila (convenientemente a mano) y salió corriendo a través de la puerta principal.  
  
Akane: Ryoga... Kasumi-oneechan, ¿Tú sabrás, qué le pasa a Ryoga-kun?  
  
Mirando a su hermana con una clara expresión de "¿No lo sabes?" dijo:  
  
Kasumi: No lo sé hermana, ¿Quieres una galleta?  
  
Nabiki: Bueno -CRUNCH-  
  
Nabiki había entrado mientras se desarrollaba la conversación... uniéndose a la misma mientras comía las galletas de Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki: Akane -CRUNCH- ¿Como... puedes ser... tan lenta?... basta mirar para... entender algunas cosas.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué quieres decir Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: No es obvio... Ryoga te ama o al menos se siete atraído por ti.  
  
Akane: ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!  
  
Kasumi: Creí que lo habías notado Akane-chan.  
  
Akane: Quieren decir que ustedes 2 lo sabían... y no me dijeron nada. Entonces yo... Ryoga... Ranma... yo...  
  
Kasumi: Creo que estas algo confundida hermanita, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma y pienses en lo que debes hacer y a quién vas a elegir, esos 2 son buenos chicos y de los mejores de todos los que te persiguen, pero recuerda que no son perfectos pero tienen buen corazón... aunque no creo que ese sea tu problema... creo que tu problema es decir lo que debes a quién debes, hiriendo lo menos posible al otro y al resto...  
  
~~0~~  
  
Pasaron varios días de profunda meditación y reflexión antes que Akane empezara a ver claro en su vida. Por primera vez realmente pensó en las consecuencias de sus propios actos y a quién tenía en su corazón. Ryoga estaba de nuevo perdido, lo que curiosamente era bueno para él ya que Ranma seguía molesto. más bien furioso, pero... por otro lado más atento con ella, tal vez en forma inconsciente no quería perder a Akane o tal vez quería volver al punto donde fueron interrumpido y poder al menos besarla.  
  
Ella se dio cuenta del cambio de comportamiento de Ranma, lo descubrió mirándola intensamente cuando creía que nadie estaba observando sus movimientos, se portaba mejor e incluso trataba de no pelear con ella, toda su relación fue mejorando mucho.  
  
Akane se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba Ranma para ella luego de un pequeño incidente en el colegio. Las chicas del curso estaban practicando sus (pésimas) rutinas en las barras, mientras los chicos jugaban basketball (tan mal como ellas, como en cualquier colegio normal. más o menos). Ella se dio cuenta de cuan popular era Ranma al percatarse de cuantas chicas de su clase y de otras clases le hacían barra sólo a él, y como siempre los celos tomaron control de sus actos, le dio un potente tirón a la barra, justo antes de comenzar su rutina. Cuando se encontraba concentrada haciendo un par de vueltas gigantes, la barra se partió haciendo volar a Akane sin control. Ranma en lugar de encestar soltó el balón aprovechando su impulso al aro, se apoyó contra el marco y dio un potente salto que le permitió interceptar a Akane en el aire.  
  
Luego de atraparla, dio un giro completo al frente para aterrizar con suavidad manteniéndola firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos mientras recuperaba el aliento, en eso se dio cuenta que él la miraba a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, en eso su oído volvió a funcionar... escuchando el murmullo de comentarios y risitas por parte del resto de los alumnos, lo mejor fue cuando ella escucho una voz que les decía:  
  
"¿Acaso no estamos comprometidos? Así que ¿para qué molestan?"  
  
Los comentarios y las risas se callaron de golpe, Ranma dejó que Akane se apoyara en sus propios pies pero aún así no dejo de mantenerla sujeta por la cintura con expresión de asombro, mientras ella seguía con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fue en ese momento en el que vio lo rojo de la cara de Ranma, para inmediatamente darse cuenta que la que había hablado era ella misma. Luego de eso ambos se soltaron lentamente y la clase siguió su curso relativamente normal.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa noche Akane.  
  
Ranma se le acercó lentamente tomando y luego acariciando suavemente sus manos para seguir con sus brazos, en todo momento la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Siguió así unos minutos cuando en forma decidida pero suave la abrazó por algunos segundos para luego besar su cuello, mientras deslizaba sus recias manos por su espalda siguiendo así por unos minutos, hasta el momento en que ella de la misma forma comenzó a acariciar su espalda firme y ancha, sentía aún sus suaves besos y sus soplidos en su cuello. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón sin saber muy bien si eran los propios o los de él.  
  
Las sensaciones que sentía la abrumaban hasta el punto de no saber que pasaba, en eso sintió como suavemente la besaba en sus labios, ella abrió sus ojos para mirar a Ranma viendo en los ojos de su joven amante una mirada que no conocía, una llama azul llena de pasión, de amor y de una entrega incondicional. Akane reclinó su cabeza sobre su pecho, dándose cuenta como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera de lo musculoso, recio y varonil de él, ella sentía como su cuerpo le pedía más y más.  
  
Sin saber como se dio cuenta que ella misma había desabotonado su camisa viendo como esta caía al suelo casi en cámara lenta, luego la abrazó nuevamente. Entonces sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda, subir suave y lentamente hasta encontrar donde comenzaba el cierre de su vestido y abrirlo muy despacio. La nueva sensación que la abordó la hizo sentir escalofríos, sintió sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, esas sensaciones fueron más embriagadoras que el vino y más ardientes que el fuego, ella dejó que el vestido se deslizara acariciando su cuerpo mientras caía, sintiendo su piel contra la de él, sus incesantes y apasionados besos, sus caricias... todo era maravilloso, su joven cuerpo atlético y trémulo bajo sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió como se abría el broche de su sostén, ella se separó un poco viendo como sus senos quedaban desnudos frente a él, se quedo quieta un minuto, vestida únicamente con sus bragas con sus manos juntas a la altura de su ombligo, levantó lentamente la mirada viendo como él le tendía sus brazos mientras una tierna sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Akane se sentía feliz, se sentía aceptada y por sobre todo amada, en su dicha ella saltó a sus brazos...  
  
-THUMP-  
  
Akane: HEE?... ¿Qué pasó...? Ranma...  
  
Akane se dio cuenta que había estado... soñando, que al momento de saltar había caído de la cama y que estaba abrazando la almohada. Se sintió desolada, todo había sido sólo un sueño, pero... al mismo tiempo estaba feliz ahora no tenía ninguna duda respecto a quién amaba. Ahora sólo necesitaba el valor para decírselo... aunque tuviera ganas de hacer realidad su sueño... en ese mismo momento. ¿Sería culpa de las hormonas?  
  
Akane: Akane desde mañana comienza la operación "Yo amo a Ranma"... debo conquistar su amor.  
  
Esa noche el duende de los sueños se dedicó a hacer maldades, Ranma también tenía sueños relacionados con Akane:  
  
Él estaba de nuevo frente a frente a un enemigo al que no podía ver... Akane vestía el mismo traje que Kirin la hizo usar cuando casi logra casarse con ella... pero el lugar no se parecía a la torre de Kirin, tampoco estaban los 7 Dioses Guerreros...  
  
Hombre: Akane di que te casaras conmigo e inmediatamente lo haremos, ya nada lo impedirá... porque yo si tengo el valor de decirte que te amo.  
  
Akane: En ese caso, casémonos ahora...  
  
Ranma: ¡NOOO!! AKANE... YO TE AMO...  
  
Akane: Pero si tu nunca me has pedido que nos casemos.  
  
Todo se volvió borroso mientras Akane con cara triste se alejaba con el Hombre a su lado... sería Kirin, Toma, Kuno, Ryoga... cual de todos los pretendientes... cualquiera de los más de 14 tipos distintos que andaban detrás de ella.  
  
Ranma: Akane?...  
  
Ranma se despertó sobresaltado con un muy mal presentimiento sobre su futuro.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa mañana Ranma se encontraba desayunando junto al resto de la familia o casi todo el resto de la familia en el comedor.  
  
Ranma: Kasumi, ¿Le pasó a algo a Akane?  
  
Kasumi: No lo sé Ranma-kun, yo la desperté a la hora de costumbre.  
  
Ante la respuesta de Kasumi, Ranma dejó de comer pensando en ir a buscar a Akane, pero cuando dejó su pocillo de arroz sobre la mesa ella apareció por la puerta. Ranma se sintió extrañado de su retraso pero aliviado de verla entrar (sobre todo después de la pesadilla que había tenido). Con los palillos a medio camino entre el pocillo y su boca masticando lentamente hasta detenerse. Mientras ella se sentaba él la seguía con la mirada, Akane se sentó a su lado, notando que la observaba fijamente. Ella se inquietó mucho por la forma en que la miraba, por lo que se sentó con la espalda muy recta y sus manos sobre sus muslos, lo miró moviendo lentamente su cabeza y sus ojos.  
  
Fue un momento mágico cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ella se sumergía en la profundidad de sus ojos azules como el océano, llenos de misterios y aventuras. Él se perdía en la calidez de sus ojos color café como la tierra, profundos y ricos, cálidos y generosos...  
  
Cuando los palillos que sostenía Ranma en sus manos cayeron sobre la mesa, Soun y Genma, cayeron uno a cada lado de la pareja, tomando sus manos las juntaron mientras les gritaban al unísono:  
  
Soun & Genma: OMEDETTO (felicidades)...  
  
Mientras Soun lloraba con enormes cataratas de sus ojos, Genma saltaba tirando serpentinas y papel picado. Parándose repentinamente Soun dijo:  
  
Soun: Los preparativos comenzarán inmediatamente, lo primero será ir a hacer la inscripción en el registro civil hoy en la tarde...  
  
Sin esperar respuesta Soun y Genma comenzaron a bailar por el lugar mientras tiraban más papel picado y más serpentinas, mientras Kasumi miraba con fastidio la cantidad de basura que tendría que limpiar y Nabiki negaba con la cabeza como si no pudiera admitir la estupidez de sus padres.  
  
Akane: ¡¡¿Pero qué...?!! ¡Papá! Nos puedes dejar en paz. Ranma... ¿Porqué no dices algo?... ¿¿??  
  
En algún momento mientras sus padres se dedicaba a armar "el" gran alboroto, él se escabulló muy sigilosamente del comedor. Mientras dentro de la casa se podía oír como Akane reprendía "vigorosamente" a su padre y a Genma, afuera Ranma se ejercitaba ligeramente. Después de unos 5 minutos de silencio entró nuevamente para tomar sus útiles e ir al colegio. Como no había terminado de desayunar pasó por la cocina y tomó algo de comer, aprovechando de tomar su almuerzo y el de Akane. Salió al jardín para esperar pacientemente a Akane. Minutos más tarde ella salió corriendo de la casa atrasada como le era habitual, corrió con todas sus ganas siendo alcanzada por Ranma después de un trecho. Sin decirle nada la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola, ella se sorprendió pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, la giró para que lo mirara para luego tomarla en brazos y salir dando enormes saltos. Akane no tuvo tiempo de reclamar o resistirse, avanzando a una increíble velocidad llegaron incluso minutos antes que la campana diera la hora. Ranma no parecía ni siquiera agitado después del ejercicio y Akane por su parte... cuando Ranma la tomó en brazos en un principio su sorpresa fue enorme para luego asustarse cuando él comenzó a saltar, por lo que ella se abrazó a él, además pudo sentir (y se dio cuenta de eso) su fuerza y su calor.  
  
Ranma: Ya está... Akane llegamos al colegio y a tiempo [con una sonrisa]  
  
Akane: Yo no te pedí... que me trajeras... [Pasando del enojo a sonrojarse]  
  
Ranma: Trató de ayudar y no eres capaz de agradecerlo... [Ofendido]  
  
Akane: Yo... Yo... lo siento, gracias Ranma, gracias pero la próxima vez avísame primero. Baka.  
  
Ranma: Toma... lo olvidaste [Ranma le entrego su caja del almuerzo]  
  
Akane: ¡Mi almuerzo! Con la prisa lo había olvidado.  
  
Ranma: Y toma... sé que igual que yo no terminaste de desayunar...  
  
Tirándole una manzana a Akane mientras él le daba un mordisco a otra manzana.  
  
Akane: Una manzana... gracias Ranma [Lo dijo mirándolo con mucha dulzura a pesar que el bruto se la tiró en lugar de pasársela]  
  
Ranma se quedó mirando a Akane con la manzana en su boca y sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras ella mordía su manzana para luego sonreírle. No podía evitar amarlo cuando se portaba así con ella. Luego de lo cual caminaron con paso normal para entrar a clases sin siquiera notar que otros estudiantes los miraban.  
  
Desde el 2° piso Nabiki los miraba caminar juntos.  
  
Amiga1: Mira Nabiki, Akane y Ranma se ven como una pareja. Me dan tanta envidia... AAA, me gustaría tener un novio guapo y fuerte como Ranma.  
  
Nabiki: A mí también... (Para sí misma) Ojalá me lo hubiese quedado yo, fui una tonta, sería mío si en ese momento me hubiera dado cuenta... como te envidio Akane.  
  
Amiga1: ¿Qué estás murmurando Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: Nada... algo sobre los errores del pasado. Suerte Akane cuídalo bien, porque si lo dejas ir lo lamentarás toda la vida.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ese día tocaba deporte (Educación Física) y por supuesto Akane, Ukyo y Ranma brillaban por sobre el resto de sus compañeros. Como siempre cuando se trataba de correr o saltar destacaba Akane, Ukyo por su cuenta era muy buena en todo lo que se refería a deportes de equipo en especial boleyball, basketball y otros.  
  
Entrenador: Muchachos como es habitual hoy jugaremos un partido contra otro equipo, el deporte elegido será béisbol, y extraordinariamente jugaremos contra otro colegio, ellos son bastante buenos por lo que no quiero que me dejen mal a mí, su entrenador o al colegio. Muchachos el equipo se encuentra en la bodega: bates, guantes, caretas, pelotas, protectores, cascos, bases y pompones.  
  
Alumnos: ¿Pompones?...  
  
Entrenador: Ellos traen su propia barra de porristas... de las que se dicen que son muy lindas y que saben muy bien sus rutinas.  
  
Alumnas: Pero nosotras no somos porristas, no hemos entrenado... ¡Además no tenemos rutinas! ¿Cómo vamos a competir?  
  
Entrenador: Yo confío en TODAS USTEDES CHICAS.  
  
Lo cierto es que el equipo del otro colegio era el campeón escolar de la prefectura y venían con todo, barra de animadoras y banda de música incluida, el "show" comenzó con la marcha de la banda para dar paso a las porristas, ¼ de hora después comenzó el juego. El partido en un comienzo fue para la visita, los locales tenían el turno al bate, casi habían terminado la entrada sin hits, anotaciones (carreras) ni hombres en las bases, hasta el momento en que llegó el turno de Ranma al bate.  
  
Alumnas: ¡RANMA! ¡RANMA! ¡RANMA!  
  
Tanto Akane como Ukyo se quedaron muy extrañadas al ver que Ranma tenía tanta barra. Ciertamente las chicas estaban locas por él, lo que hizo que Akane enojara mucho y Ukyo se deprimiera.  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo se atreven esas...? Si saben que "él es mi prometido"...  
  
Ukyo: ¡HO! Diablos, espero que esto no signifique que tendremos más novias compitiendo  
  
A la primera oportunidad Ranma abanicó, estudiando los movimientos y velocidad del pitcher, acostumbrado a la velocidad y fuerza para él fue un tiro fácil.  
  
Pitcher: Veras como te saco y mando a todos a la banca...  
  
Ranma: Atrévete si puedes...  
  
¡¡BAM!! Ranma conectó un tremendo batazo que sacó a la pelota del colegio, anotando la primera carrera y nadas más que un Home-run.  
  
Chicas: ¡AAAAAAA RANMA! ¡RANMA!  
  
La 2da entrada no fue mejor para las visitas, con muchos esfuerzos sólo pudiendo poner 1 hombre en 3era base y otro en 2da, gracias a que el pitcher era Ranma, el que se dedicó a utilizar la misma velocidad y fuerza que cuando utilizaba su Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Para él fue una excelente práctica, para su equipo una honrosa derrota y para su rival una victoria poco satisfactoria. A pesar del esfuerzo realizado, para el equipo de casa no fue muy agradable saborear la derrota, el equipo se sintió mal con el juego, ya que casi todo el peso del mismo lo había llevado Ranma, sintiéndose más como relleno que como equipo.  
  
Para Akane el juego fue una fuente de frustración y preocupación ya que cuando terminaron la 9na entrada y perdieron con una anotación final de 4 carreras a 3, un grupo de chicas rodeó a Ranma, gritando felices por él. Akane se quedó sorprendida por la actitud de las chicas... hasta que la empujaron, luego hizo algo sorprendente incluso para sí misma, avanzó en forma rápida con fuerza... casi violentamente a través del grupo de chicas hasta llegar a Ranma, ella hizo un espacio dando empujones para luego con su toalla secar el sudor de Ranma quedándose a su lado en forma muy posesiva. El mensaje para las otras chicas era claro: "él era SU hombre y no permitiría que ninguna otra chica siquiera se acercara a él". Por su lado Ranma no se dio ni por enterado de lo que pasaba, sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del éxito y aceptación del momento, era su momento de gloria. Algo muy distinto de casi su habitual papel de "chivo expiatorio".  
  
El almuerzo tampoco fue muy agradable para Akane, al grupo de chicas de antes se sumaron varias más. Durante ese mismo almuerzo Akane se dio cuenta de lo popular que era Ranma, y de cuantas chicas se sentían atraídas por él. Demasiadas para su gusto.  
  
Durante la tarde en la hora de estudio, Akane conversaba con un grupo de 3 compañeras.  
  
Amiga1: [Mirando a Ranma, mientras él conversaba animadamente] Akane... te envidio muchísimo.  
  
Akane: ¿Porqué?  
  
Amiga1: [Hablando a todas]... y además pregunta [risitas de todas], lo que pasa es que... tienes un novio muy lindo... es bien parecido, atlético, se destaca siempre, sabe pelear y siempre esta dispuesto a defenderte...  
  
Akane: Pero es grosero, antipático... y ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Amiga3: Siempre derrota a cualquiera que venga detrás de ti, sobre todo a Kuno [más risitas], además siempre se enoja mucho cuando cualquier otro chico te molesta, aunque sea solo un poco, como cuando te toman fotos...  
  
Amiga2: Si a mí me consta lo he visto aporrear a Gosonkugi, sólo por sacarte fotos.  
  
Akane: ¡Sólo son unos tontos!  
  
Amiga1: Ojalá yo tuviera un novio que fuera tan "tonto" por mí, como lo es él por ti.  
  
Amiga3: Akane cuéntanos... ¿Cómo es él?  
  
Akane: ¿A... a que te refieres?  
  
Amiga1: Tu sabes...  
  
Amiga2: No te hagas la inocente, todas tenemos alguna experiencia... en tu sabes... pero "tú eres" la única que tiene un prometido.  
  
Akane: [Por completo roja] ¡¡¿Pero qué dicen?!!  
  
Amiga1: SHHH!... no podrías ser más discreta.  
  
Hiroshi: ¿De qué hablan?... parece interesante, las 4 están rojas... debe ser interesante...  
  
Akane: ¡Hiroshi! ¡Deja de molestarnos!  
  
Una sombra. un objeto borroso moviéndose como el rayo... al oír palabras dichas en voz alta...  
  
Ranma: ¿Pasa algo?...  
  
Akane: ¿Ranma...?... ¿¿??... no nada.  
  
Hiroshi: No pasa nada, sólo que no quieren contar sobre que hablaban...  
  
Ranma: Hiroshi no molestes... sino quieren contarte pues no te contarán y punto.  
  
Arrastrando a Hiroshi por un brazo se lo llevó con él junto al grupo de alumnos con los que conversaba antes.  
  
Amiga2: Ves a lo que me refería Akane... siempre está ahí y sólo para ti... me das envidia  
  
Akane: [Mirando tiernamente a Ranma] Ranma...  
  
Amiga3: Es lindo... ¿no Akane?... ¿Akane? ¡¡HEY!! Akaaaneee... la tierra llamando a Akane. ¡Creo que se fue!  
  
Amiga1: Siempre se mete en líos, no es muy educado, no tiene buenas notas... pero...  
  
Akane: [Despertando] Pero... ¿Qué?  
  
Amiga1: Pero... es de muy buen corazón. Si yo tuviera un novio parecido...  
  
Las 4 chicas se quedaron pensando en Ranma o en el chico de sus sueños.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Al salir del colegio, Akane se dio cuenta que era observada por muchos ojos... ojos de jóvenes varones y jóvenes mujeres, miradas fijas y vigilantes, lo tendría que haber sabido de antes pero parecía que era la primera vez que lo notaba. Miró a Ranma quién caminaba mirando el cielo sin prestar la más mínima atención (aparentemente) a lo que pasaba. Akane se sintió molesta con la aparente indiferencia de él.  
  
Ranma: Si Akane, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Akane se sorprendió un poco de que Ranma estuviera tan atento a lo que pasaba. Sin que fuera evidente.  
  
Akane: [Algo sonrojada] Ranma... ¿Podríamos salir rápido de aquí? Todos nos están mirando y eso me hace sentir incómoda.  
  
Ranma: OK! Agárrate fuerte.  
  
Agachándose un poco Ranma tomó a Akane en sus brazos, ella se sorprendió un poco, los que los rodeaban aún más mirándolos con ojos muy abiertos, Akane pudo escuchar comentarios como: "¿Cómo se atreven?"; "...y lo hacen en público..."; "...ese desgraciado de Ranma..."; "...esa perra de Akane..."  
  
Ella con mucha timidez estiró su brazo derecho pasándolo por detrás del cuello de Ranma, cuando subió la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de su prometido. En ese instante el resto del mundo se convirtió en una niebla difusa sin sonidos.  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Ranma le sonrió, viendo al frente con gran decisión dio un potente salto alejándose rápidamente del colegio en pocos segundos. Como Akane le daba algo de miedo ir saltando de techo en techo, en postes, carteles, ramas de árbol y así, cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Ranma. Unos pocos minutos después habían llegado a su destino, claro que ella no se dio cuenta de eso, ya que aún se encontraba "turbada" por el paseo en brazos de Ranma. Una parte de ella se sentía bien al estar en contacto con Ranma sabía perfectamente bien que estaba a salvo, protegida, otra parte más salvaje y natural, se encontraba de cierto modo excitada por el contacto con el musculoso pecho de él.  
  
Ranma: Akane... Akane... Akane abre los ojos... Akane llegamos a casa.  
  
Akane abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro, pero no dio muestras de bajarse de sus brazos. Ranma comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la situación, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Akane, sobre todo cuando comenzó a tener "ideas"... él decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que se parara sola, eso sería lo más seguro; por lo que suavemente la dejó sobre sus pies, aún así ella no lo soltó del todo. Sin pensarlo Akane acercó sus labios a los de Ranma (el que en ese momento se encontraba congelado), él se sentía atrapado... era peor que estar amarrado con las cadenas de Mousse o por los brazos de serpiente de Taro, ella lo tenía atrapado con un lazo suelto, cálido y tierno, más poderoso que el acero; en eso se dio cuenta que estaba respondiendo a su "ataque" con uno propio usando la misma técnica... acercó sus labios a los de ella suavemente... ella sentía como él temblaba ligeramente... justo antes de darse el que sería su primer beso... el fogonazo del flash de una cámara fotográfica los devolvió a la realidad, Nabiki se encontraba a cierta distancia operando una cámara profesional con trípode, mientras sacaba fotos "exclusivas" de la pareja. Al lado de Nabiki se encontraban Genma y Soun mirándolos con enormes ojos llorosos.  
  
Ranma: [con fastidio y resignación] ¿Qué diablos hacen?  
  
Akane: NABIKI! Mi propia hermana... ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!  
  
Nabiki: Vamos sigan adelante. yo sólo trato de hacer algo de efectivo... y estas fotos se venderán como pan caliente.  
  
Akane: [Enojada y herida] Acaso... ¿No te importa mi felicidad o mi privacidad?  
  
Nabiki: Ustedes chicos son fuertes y pueden defenderse solos... además hacer dinero para mantener la casa es más difícil cada día.  
  
Akane: Nabiki...  
  
Ranma: ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!  
  
Antes el despliegue de aura de batalla de Ranma, Genma en forma de Panda se mantenía atado con una correa al cuello, tirada por un muy atemorizado Soun.  
  
Soun: Nosotros... somos sólo un Hombre y su Panda que andan de paseo...  
  
Ranma: ...de paseo? [con enorme furia] A pasear se van los huevo.!!  
  
De una tremenda patada mandó a volar a los inoportunos Padres aprovechando la oportunidad de descargar algo de la furia que sentía. Él estaba tan enojado que sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de Akane y entró a la casa, Akane por su parte se dejó llevar por Ranma antes de decir o hacerle algo que fuera irremediable a su propia hermana.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Más tarde Akane reflexionaba mientras tomaba un relajante (para el cuerpo y calmante para el espíritu) baño de tina. Al contrario de Ranma que prefería la actividad física para descargar las energías negativas... ejercicio fuerte y agotador, llevado al extremo.  
  
Mientras Akane tomaba su baño una y otra vez las imágenes de sus 2 frustrados besos volvían a su memoria... además del beso con "traba" de cuando actuó de Julieta, el beso que le dio Neko-Ranma y otras fuentes de frustración. mientras ella descubría cuantos sentimientos ocultaba... en eso sintió la cabeza algo pesada, el vapor y el calor la estaban sofocando, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de la tina para abrir la ventana que miraba al patio. Cuando abrió la ventana y luego de respirar algo de aire fresco, pudo oír una respiración agitada y el sonido de golpes dados al aire.  
  
Con mucho cuidado evitando mostrar "algo" que no quisiera que ojos extraños vieran, se asomó por la ventana. Descubrió que los sonidos los producía Ranma, pero él no se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba. Ranma se encontraba muy concentrado ejecutando una complicada serie de katas parado sobre 1 pie (alternándolo con el otro) moviéndose lentamente en perfecto equilibrio, demostrando tener un control de su cuerpo único, sus katas eran seguidas por certeros y poderosos golpes al aire. Como el día era agradable y el sol entibiaba con sus rayos, Ranma no llevaba puesto su tenida típica, mientras ejecutaba sus ejercicios sólo llevaba puestos unos shorts de gimnasia por lo que Akane podía ver la magnificencia de Ranma, sin tapujos, sin doble intenciones, simple y llanamente ella se encontraba admirando a su prometido... todo el cuerpo de Ranma hablaba de su fuerza, el poderío de su músculos bien definidos y trabajados durante años, moviéndose bajo órdenes exactas sin desperdicio de energía, ágil y... varonil. Para ella al menos "un hombre entre los hombres".  
  
Si su madre lo viera ahora... jamás dudaría que él es tan varonil como ella desearía que fuera..., pensaba Akane, mientras lo miraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Sonrojándose repentinamente comprendió el "porqué". porque Ranma tenía tantas "fanáticas" y tantas otras aparecían cada vez que participaba en algún equipo o competía... a ella también le gustaba y mucho, con los brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, lo siguió observando por largos minutos en silencio, siendo absolutamente sincera consigo misma... le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de sentimientos por algún chico. más bien hombre, además de solo gustarle se dio cuenta que también deseaba algo más de él. Algo espiritual y eterno. y algo físico y terrenal.  
  
En eso, estando en esa posición pudo darse cuenta de un extraño brillo metálico desde otra de las ventanas de la casa... Nabiki! pensó Akane, Nabiki debe estar sacando fotos de Ranma nuevamente..., pero esta vez las fotos serían de ella... no pensaba compartir con nadie a "su" prometido y menos aún en una actitud y vestimentas como esas. Molesta como estaba no se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura que se le acercaba sigilosamente. Cuando el intruso se encontraba a una distancia adecuada, saltó al marco de la ventana.  
  
Happosai: Ataque Happosai!  
  
Akane: [Asustada] ¡Ranma!  
  
Akane retrocedió desde su posición en la ventana tratando de cubrir su desnudez, el maestro saltó desde la ventana para caerle encima y aprovechar al máximo tan favorable situación (Akane sola y desnuda). Pero a mitad de camino una mano lo atrapó por el cuello del gi.  
  
Ranma: ¡¿Dónde cree que va... maestro?! ¡Akane! ¡Dale con algo!  
  
El viejo maestro usando toda su mala maña pudo girarse, para con su pipa lograr que Ranma lo soltara, pero no fue suficientemente rápido para evitar que Akane le pegara con el banquillo del baño, además con todas sus fuerzas, mandando a volar lejos al maestro. Cuando el maestro era sólo un punto que se alejaba en el firmamento azul de Nerima, Akane volvió a la ventana.  
  
Akane: Ranma... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma: [Girándose para darle la espalda a Akane] Si... estoy bien... ¿Y tú?  
  
Akane: [Fijándose que Ranma se masajeaba la muñeca] Mentiroso... trae para acá ese brazo...  
  
Ranma: [Acercándose a la ventana, muy sonrojado] Pero... Akane... tu estás... estás sin ropa...  
  
Akane: [Roja de vergüenza] Eso no importa... mira yo... ¿¿??... NO MIRES... espera... me tapo con una toalla y listo...  
  
Así tapada sólo con una toalla, Akane sostenía la mano de Ranma mientras le aplicaba un poco de ungüento (del botiquín del baño). Ella no se dio cuenta al principio (por suerte para él) en la forma en que la miraba, con un poco de curiosidad (normal para un joven saludable de su edad, frente a una chica casi desnuda), para luego mirarla más relajado, con algo de ternura y tal vez cariño, o sería más bien amor y pasión.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa tarde Akane le preguntó a Kasumi si podía tener una conversación privada. Por lo que decidieron hablar en el dormitorio de Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Akane-chan?  
  
Akane: Lo que quiero decirte o preguntarte... ¿Puede quedar entre nosotras?  
  
Kasumi: [Con su mejor sonrisa maternal] Por supuesto que sí.  
  
Akane: Veras Kasumi-oneechan... en el último tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo no me estoy comportando como yo misma... [Ante la cara de pregunta de Kasumi] ...desde hace unos días me comporto distinta con... Ranma... no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, es como si lo quisiera sólo para mí, me enoja hasta ver que le hable alguna chica... yo... yo...  
  
Kasumi: Tranquilízate un poco y comienza desde el principio.  
  
Akane: Creo que comencé a notar el cambio desde le día de...  
  
Akane le abrió su corazón a su hermana mayor contándole detalladamente todo lo que la afligía, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su hermana más pequeña.  
  
Kasumi: Todo lo que me contaste y que te aflige, querida hermana es de lo más natural y normal.  
  
Akane: ¿Así...?, ¿Y porqué siento esta angustia y este miedo?  
  
Kasumi: Porque estás enamorada... si hermanita, no me mires con esa cara... tú estás enamorada de Ranma-kun o si no imagínate tu futuro sin él... y se honesta contigo misma. Ahora buenas noches.  
  
Diciendo esto Kasumi dejó a Akane frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Sentada en su cama Akane reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho su hermana. Cuando comenzó a imaginar su futuro primero con y luego sin Ranma, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Ella sintió la urgente necesidad de verlo, hablarle, tenerlo cerca... lo busco por la casa encontrándolo en el comedor tratando de solucionar unos problemas de matemáticas.  
  
En lugar de acercarse, apoyó sus manos en el marco de la puerta y luego apoyó su cara en las manos sobre el marco observándolo. Se veía como un cachorrito desvalido, era increíble que para alguien capaz de luchar contra demonios, una tarea tan simple se le hiciera tan complicada. Cuando él se fijó en Akane, ella se le acercó.  
  
Akane: Ranma te ves como si estuvieras atrapado. ¿Quieres... quieres que te ayude con la tarea?  
  
Ranma: ¿Lo harías? [Akane asintió] ...gracias, esta estúpida tarea me está volviendo loco.  
  
Luego de un largo rato la tarea por fin estaba terminada. Aunque no lo admitían ellos disfrutaban de los ratos de estudios. Eran de los pocos momentos en los cuales no eran interrumpidos, Kasumi se había encargado de ello: "El que interrumpa los ratos en que Ranma y Akane estudian... NO cenará esa noche". Su declaración fue tajante, además nadie se atrevería a ir contra algo que Kasumi había determinado, por otro lado estaba el riesgo cierto de perderse una de sus fabulosas comidas.  
  
Con cierta tristeza Akane se dio cuenta que habían terminado las tareas por ese día pero... con decisión y mucho temor fue hasta la última página del cuaderno de Ranma, él la miró intrigado, ella entonces dibujó... [pic]  
  
Akane se encontraba por completo sonrojada, sin saber como reaccionaría Ranma, era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, había admitido sus propios sentimientos. Forzarse a ser honesta consigo misma, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a él, por eso lo había dibujado.  
  
Akane esperó la reacción de él por unos segundos, luego de lo cual se armó de valor para mirarlo a la cara, tímidamente casi con miedo. Él la observaba con sus ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  
En un primer momento ella pensó que él estaba enojado con ella, después de todo tenía mucho donde elegir una prometida mejor que ella, cuando Akane lo miraba él tomó el cuaderno, ella no quería ver, pensando que borraría el dibujo o arrancaría la página, pero él con mano temblorosa dibujó al lado del dibujo de Akane...  
  
[pic]  
  
Ranma no se atrevió a hacer o decir nada más, se sentía observado... por lo que se limitó a acercarse un poco más a su "novia". Mientras pensaba Diablos... ella es MI prometida... y la tengo tan cerca a mi lado... la amo... ¿la amo?... ... creo que si... por supuesto que si. Si estuviéramos solos la... la besaría?.  
  
Mientras ella pensaba Ranma... acaso no me quieres... ¿Porqué no tienes un poco de valor y te atreves un poco más...?. Estamos solos y... Al mirar Akane a Ranma a la cara se dio cuenta de su estado, atento, vigilante casi como un animal de presa... ¿Será Papá, el Tío Genma, Nabiki o el maestro?, ¿Quién nos estará espiando?, ¿Porqué no entienden que lo que necesitamos es un poco de privacidad? En eso Akane se le ocurrió una muy buena idea, realmente muy buena.  
  
Akane: Ranma es un poco tarde y me acordé que tengo que devolverle un libro a Tofu sensei, ¿Me acompañarías?.  
  
Ranma captó la idea de Akane, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de gestos que ella le hacía.  
  
Ranma: [guiñándole un ojo] ¡¡¿Qué?!! Y dejar que me vean contigo... jamás!  
  
En ese justo momento entraron atropellándose por la puerta Soun y Genma, cuando Genma les habló Soun se dedicó a asentir y estar de acuerdo con todo lo que decía el otro.  
  
Genma: ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga un hijo tan bestia?! ¡Debes ser más amable con Akane-chan! Es tu prometida y la debes respetar... ¿Acaso no piensa en el honor de la familia?  
  
Soun: Es tu deber Ranma-kun.  
  
Ranma: Y si no voy... ¿Me van a dejar tranquilo?  
  
Soun & Genma: ¡¡NO!!  
  
Ranma: [Adoptando una postura de pelea pero luego relajándose] ¿Vamos Akane?... ahora no quiero pelear...  
  
Akane sólo asintió sonriendo. Habían logrado lo que querían, y tanto Soun como Genma se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, si fueran lo suficientemente listos y observadores... lo primero y más importante fue que cuando salieron de la casa, era que ni Akane o Ranma llevaban ningún libro.  
  
Salieron caminando como lo hacían siempre, pero una vez que perdieron de vista el dojo, Ranma se giró mirando a Akane directamente a los ojos mientras le tendía una temblorosa mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego esa mano... una mano que siempre había estado allí para ella... lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Él dio vuelta la cabeza reemprendiendo el camino, en eso Akane se dio cuenta que caminaban tomados de la mano, la de él en la de ella y la de ella en la de él... como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Ranma caminaba no muy seguro de la dirección que llevaba, hasta que pasaron cerca del parque, momento en el cual Akane tomó la iniciativa conduciendo a Ranma al interior del parque, caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña colina desde donde se podía ver la ciudad.  
  
Se quedaron quietos por un rato mirando sus caras, sobre todo a los ojos, luego con mucho cuidado como si ella fuera una escultura de vidrio, él la tomó por los hombros reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, largo rato estuvieron abrazados sin decir nada. Cuando las luces de la ciudad se confundían con el sol del atardecer pintando el paisaje en rojo, el rubor de sus mejillas se marcó más aún ayudado por el pincel y la magia de la naturaleza.  
  
Sin agregar palabras a su muda conversación, Ranma acercó su cara a la de Akane. Ella le sonrió pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello para después besarlo tímidamente... después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, de todos los enredos, malos entendidos, de todas las peleas, retos, duelos y batallas, la oposición de todas las "novias" de Ranma y de todos los "novios" de Akane, de lo que parecía ser la oposición de todo el mundo e incluso del destino... un beso, su primer beso fue tímido... en un principio una suave caricia entre los labios de corazones que se amaban, se separaron un poco mirándose nuevamente, él la abrazó un poco más fuerte, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos besándose nuevamente, este beso fue más largo, más apasionado... a lo que debería ser una verdadera pareja que en el futuro serán esposos... terminando como una húmeda caricia entre sus entreabiertos labios.  
  
Ambos se miraron, Akane se llevó una sorpresa... al ver como una lágrima caía gentilmente por la mejilla de Ranma, a pesar de lo cual su mirada era clara llena de pasión, su abrazo tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debería ser... pero él no quería dejarla ir. Akane veía en su mirada todo el cariño, la preocupación y el amor que él sentía por ella y sólo por ella. Esto la hacía inmensamente feliz, ya no sentiría ese miedo a perderlo, ya no le temería a la presencia de las otras chicas... estaba tan feliz que a pesar de estar sonriendo no pudo evitar que se escapan unas lagrimas de felicidad. Ranma con mucha suavidad, usando el borde de su dedo índice secó las lágrimas de Akane para besarla nuevamente.  
  
Ellos no se dieron cuenta de cuantas personas los miraban (se encontraban solos en su mundo privado), de como algunos ancianos suspiraban recordando cuando eran jóvenes o alguna pareja de esposos que sonrieron recordando o pensando en tener sus propios momentos de ternura más tarde.  
  
Pero había otra mirada... eran unos ojos pequeños que miraban llenos de lágrimas de amargura, miedo y odio. Nadie se fijó en esos ojos escondidos entre los arbustos.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Casi 2 horas después de haber salido Ranma y Akane regresaron al dojo.  
  
Ranma: .entonces Akane, me vas a tratar como siempre... pero trata de no lastimarme mucho... mi novia marimacho.  
  
Akane: Tonto! Mi estúpido... novio... Ranma. te quiero. Baka.  
  
Finalmente Akane había reunido el valor para decir lo que sentía por él y él para aceptarlo y admitir la verdad.  
  
Ranma: Y yo a ti Akane... [entrando a la casa]  
  
Akane: ¡BAKA! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan torpe!  
  
Ranma: ¡Quién lo dice... la más torpe y bestia mina del mundo!  
  
Con gritos como esos y otros parecidos, Akane subió por la escalera cerrándole un ojo y tirándole un beso desde la parte de arriba... antes de entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de golpe.  
  
Ranma reclamando en voz baja se dirigió a la cocina, recién se había dado cuenta que tenía hambre.  
  
Ranma: Hola Kasumi... ¿Hay algo que pueda comer?  
  
Kasumi: Hola Ranma-kun... si, les guardé la cena... se demoraron más de lo que pensé, sólo para ir a dejar un libro. Ahora quiero que seas un buen chico y le digas a Akane-chan que la cena de ustedes estará en el comedor en un minuto.  
  
Ranma subió inmediatamente a buscar a Akane, tenía tanta prisa por verla, que entró sin golpear a su puerta, sorprendiendo a Akane sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas.  
  
Akane: ¡Ranma, como te atreves! Tienes que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar... y si me pillas cambiándome de ropa.  
  
Ranma: [cerrando la puerta detrás de él] Sería muy afortunado.  
  
Ruborizándose... pero con los ojos muy brillantes, sentándose en la cama al lado de Akane, tomó una de sus manos.  
  
Akane: ...¡!... [ruborizada]  
  
Ranma: Vamos... Kasumi nos tiene la cena servida en el comedor...  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Si... ¿Qué...?  
  
Akane: Me quieres... ¿verdad que sí?  
  
Ranma besó su mano y mirándola a los ojos dijo:  
  
Ranma: A... Akane... yo... yo moriría por ti o por tu felicidad.  
  
Bajaron al comedor y cenaron acompañados sólo por Kasumi. Cuando terminaron de cenar Kasumi sirvió el té. En eso Kasumi preguntó:  
  
Kasumi: Akane-chan... ¿Amas mucho a Ranma-kun?  
  
Akane: SI... ¿Porqué?  
  
Cuando Ranma se atragantó y escupió té por todos lados Akane se dio cuenta que había respondido sin pensar. Por lo que apresuradamente agregó:  
  
Akane: Kasumi-oneechan... por favor... no se lo digas a nadie... por nuestra felicidad... te lo ruego.  
  
Ranma: [poniendo una mano en el hombro de Akane] Yo también te lo pido Kasumi... si mi Padre o cualquier otro se entera de... de lo nuestro, sería el fin de todo.  
  
Kasumi: Pueden confiar en mi, ahora los dejo solos para que "pololeen" tranquilos. No hay nadie más en casa, Nabiki se va a quedar donde una amiga y Papá con el tío Genma salieron mientras estaban arriba, y al menos se van a demorar 1 hora más en llegar, mientras yo voy a subir a mi dormitorio a escuchar música con la puerta bien cerrada.  
  
Akane y Ranma la miraron muy sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo Kasumi, era más que darles un "permiso" o "consentimiento" (maternal). Sino que los instaba a ir más allá? Durante esa hora, con algo de temor se atrevieron a darse unos pocos besos... los 2 sabían que querían ir un poco más allá pero aún no se atrevían...  
  
Lo que más hicieron fue conversar, Ranma le contó de sus sentimientos, de como estos habían crecido por ella, pero también de todo los problemas que le causaba y como sentía su maldición y no saber como esto podía afectar lo que sentía por ella... tal vez lo más importante e íntimo que podían compartir con ella. Akane por su lado le habló de sus sueños...  
  
Ranma: Akane... jamás te había dicho esto pero... el tener que casarme contigo... ha sido la única cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que viajé a China... y eso me hace feliz... no... no sabía... no sabía como decírtelo... no sabía... si tú me aceptarías... perdóname me faltó valor...  
  
Akane: Yo también... te tengo que pedir perdón... hace tiempo que... que me di cuenta que te quiero y mucho... pero... no me atrevía a reconocerlo, y después no sabía como confesártelo... tenía que... sé que hice mal en comportarme contigo como lo hice... Ranma yo...  
  
Akane fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Te... te... me... me gustaría... mucho que tú... que tú!!!...  
  
Akane: [sospechando lo que quería preguntar] Cálmate Ranma... recuerda Ranma que a pesar de como te he tratado a veces o de las cosas que te diga... te... te amo... eres el único hombre al que le he entregado mi corazón...  
  
La última parte de su declaración la dijo con voz temblorosa, por la emoción, mientras unas pocas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Ranma.  
  
Ranma por su parte también se sentía afectado por la emoción, era el momento de mayor ternura y calidez que podía recordar desde... de toda su vida, tal vez desde que su Madre lo acunaba cuando era pequeño. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, no podía evitarlo, no quería soltarla y tampoco quería hacerle daño... al final lentamente la soltó, en eso sintió que Akane tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la apoyaba en su pecho... no se había dado cuenta pero unas pocas lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos. Después de unos momentos ella se apoyó en el muro mientras él reposaba su cabeza en su regazo.  
  
Ranma: Akane... quiero saber si puedo curarme de esta maldición que tengo... o al menos... al menos saber de una vez y para siempre que no tengo cura... antes de anunciarlo a todos...  
  
Akane: [Con una sonrisa maliciosa] ¿Anunciarles qué?, ¿Será algo importante?  
  
Ante el aguijonamiento por parte de Akane, Ranma se sentó mirándola a la cara muy serio.  
  
Ranma: Que no permitiré que nadie... Nadie se atreva a molestar a la mujer que será mi esposa.  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Apenas tenga claridad... te voy a pedir que te... que te cases conmigo... ¿Me aceptarías entonces?  
  
Akane: ...yo... Ranma... yo... si... te aceptaría... me vas a hacer muy feliz... cuando me lo pidas.  
  
Todo lo anterior fue visto por un par de ojos pequeños, que los habían seguido desde el parque... escondidos afuera del corredor entre las plantas... unos ojos que no estaban razonando muy bien. Unos ojos llenos de odio, resentimiento y un profundo dolor, mientras creaba lentamente un plan. Un plan que le permitiría... tenerla a ella y vengarse de él.  
  
Después e todo. ¿No era él responsable de todo su sufrimiento?, ¿Acaso no había hecho sufrir a tantos otros? Además él no la merecía.  
  
Fin 1a Parte.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Espero que les parezca interesante este FIC, pero esta es sólo la primera parte de 6 de esta historia. Mi idea cuando comencé fue escribir una historia sin el típico "Happy Ending", sino que algo más bien de carácter más dramático, pero no por completo triste, sino que un mix entre distintas cosas.  
  
Sé que los personajes parecen OOC (Out of Carácter), pero de otra forma no funcionaría bien. de todos modes he visto otros peores. nos vemos en el sigueinte capítulo. 


	2. El Complot

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi (y según dicen por ahí de un montón de empresas como Kodansha, Viz y otros), los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera alguna vez. con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada ni distribuida con fines de lucro, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
( La Traición (  
  
2ª Parte: EL Complot  
  
Mientras Ranma y Akane durante los siguientes días, aprovechaban cada momento y oportunidad que tenían para estar solos... en forma más romántica y cariñosa de lo que jamás se hubieran imaginado sus padres, sus otros novias y el grupo de seguidores de Akane. En otra parte de la ciudad había otros que se dedicaban a tareas menos tiernas o nobles.  
  
En un callejón obscuro, ya de noche, dos figuras conocidas hablaban en voz baja...  
  
Ryoga: ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí Mouse?  
  
Mouse: Si lo traje Ryoga... también lo traje ayer y anteayer y los últimos 4 días!  
  
Mouse lo miró con una expresión mezcla de fastidio, odio y divertida perversión al ver el sufrimiento que le provocaba su "nulo" sentido de la dirección agravado por un exceso de orgullo que lo hacía incapaz de pedir o reconocer cuando se le prestaba ayuda.  
  
Ryoga: Lo siento Mouse, pero tú sabes que mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno.  
  
Mouse: ¿Cuál sentido de orientación?... [dijo venenosamente] No sé para que lo quieres pero lo tengo aquí. Tú sabes que esta cosa no nos sirve... para lo único que sirve es para crear problemas. Te lo expliqué antes y te lo vuelvo a decir esta cosa es "peligrosa".  
  
Ryoga: Lo sé bien Mouse... pero si lo usamos como he planeado vamos a deshacernos de un problema... un problema contra el cual siempre hemos perdido.  
  
Mouse: ¡Explícate! Quiero saberlo todo antes de pasártelo.  
  
Ryoga comenzó a explicarle a Mouse sus razones. que no era igual a decirle toda la verdad.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Como comenzar?. Tú siempre has perdido contra él. no importa lo que hagas o cuanto entrenes. siempre te gana. siempre arrogante.  
  
Al día siguiente Mouse dejó en la puerta del Dojo Tendo a Ryoga. Retirándose antes de ser descubierto. Ryoga actuó como siempre y como era habitual en él, le traía un presente a Akane algo que había recogido o comprado durante uno de sus viajes. Llamó a la puerta...  
  
Ryoga: Buenos días Kasumi-san.  
  
Kasumi: OH! Buenos días Ryoga-kun... pasa. ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?  
  
Como también era habitual, unos pocos minutos más tarde todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor familiar.  
  
Ranma: Así que has vuelto de otro de tus viajes... dime Ryoga ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte o has aprendido alguna técnica nueva?  
  
Preguntó Ranma de buen humor y pensando que tal vez Ryoga sería un mayor reto ese día. siempre existía la posibilidad de aprender algo nuevo. además era hacía días que no pasaba nada malo y eso le daba "mala espina".  
  
Ryoga: Realmente no... estaba ocupado buscando una nueva cura para... tu sabes.  
  
Ranma: ¿Y la encontraste? [preguntó ansiosamente]  
  
Ryoga: Realmente no pero encontré unas pistas que quiero seguir [para si mismo] eso sí, encontré algo que podría ser útil... para lo que yo quiero.  
  
Akane: Ryoga-kun.. ¿Cura para qué?  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san te... te traje un presente... un recuerdo de mi último viaje...  
  
Akane: [con una sonrisa] Eres muy amable Ryoga-kun.  
  
Mientras Ryoga pensaba ¡Lo sabía! Ella me quiere a mí... si no fuera por Ranma... todos seríamos felices  
  
Ranma: Entonces no has venido a pelear conmigo, o a retarme por "algo". [en voz baja, solo entre ellos] como por Akane.  
  
Ryoga le respondió cerca para evitar que otros lo oyeran.  
  
Ryoga: Serás. mira "nena" sé que por el momento no podría derrotarte, pero pronto yo seré el más fuerte.  
  
Ranma: Cuando tu quieras "mascota".  
  
El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes entre conversaciones irrelevantes. Después del desayuno mientras todos los miembros de la familia se preparaban para realizar sus deberes habituales para un día Domingo. Receloso Ranma se dirigió al dojo a practicar sus katas y otros ejercicios, dejando a Akane (muy a su pesar) en compañía de Ryoga.  
  
Cuando Ryoga se quedó a solas con Akane, comenzó a dar giros la rueda del destino... y a ejecutarse el plan de él.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Cómo te encuentras Akane-san?  
  
Akane: ¿Yo? Muy bien Ryoga-kun y tu dime, ¿Por dónde has viajado?  
  
Ryoga: Anduve por muchos lados pero lo más importante no es por donde pasé, que realmente no sé por donde fue. Lo importante es lo que hallé en un templo en las montañas, un lugar muy interesante... claro que no sé como volver allí. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?. el templo de. de.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué encontraste Ryoga-kun?  
  
Ryoga: No quería que Ranma se enterara pero... creo que encontré una cura para su maldición.  
  
Akane: ¡¡¿Qué?!!  
  
Ryoga: SHHH! No grites! Es una sorpresa... es un regalo mío para ti Akane-san.  
  
Akane: [Con expresión de sorpresa y ojos llenos de gratitud] Ryoga... yo sabía... que tú eras una buena persona... pero esto... es maravilloso... gracias.  
  
Ryoga: Toma Akane-san [Pasándole un paquete] dile a Ranma... dile a Ranma que es un regalo de TU parte, tú sabes que yo no siempre voy donde quiero ir y no valdría la pena decirle que es de mi parte... de todos modos hoy en la tarde pienso salir de viaje.  
  
Akane: ¿Estas seguro Ryoga-kun?, ¿No quieres que le cuente a Ranma?  
  
Ryoga: No hace falta, dile que es un regalo... eso será perfecto así... todos seremos más felices.  
  
Akane: Gracias Ryoga-kun.  
  
Akane estaba tan feliz que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga, mientras él deliraba en su mundo de fantasías románticas.  
  
Ryoga: A... A... Ahora me voy... ¡¡!! Las instrucciones están en el paquete... nos vemos y recuerda que así seremos más felices.  
  
Akane: Ryoga-kun! La cura... ¿Tomara mucho tiempo?  
  
Ryoga: No... no mucho... no mucho... Hasta luego Akane-san.  
  
Luego de entregar el paquete a Akane, Ryoga salió de la casa, con una sonrisa torva en su rostro, a los pocos metros fuera en la calle y antes que se perdiera nuevamente fue interceptado por Mouse.  
  
Mouse: Vamos Ryoga... mañana o pasado, veremos el resultado de esto... de este trato... [Para si mismo] espero no arrepentirme...  
  
~~ 0 ~~  
  
En la casa Akane se dirigió a su dormitorio, para abrir el paquete en la relativa privacidad de sus aposentos, este contenía 2 bolsas y una hoja de instrucciones. La primera de las bolsas contenía una botella pequeña y una bolsa pequeña con algo parecido al incienso. Según indicaban las instrucciones, el filtro debía ser tomado al menos 2 horas antes de usar el siguiente ingrediente y nunca después de 12 horas o no surtiría efecto. Luego la persona debía respirar el humo del incienso (que era una mezcla muy especial de hierbas raras) las instrucciones recomendaban que la persona durmiera, ya que debía respirar el humo del incienso por lo menos durante 3 horas seguidas (ojalá 5 horas), esto permitiría preparar al cuerpo para que el contenido del último paquete tuviera el efecto deseado. El último paquete contenía unas sales de baño, las que debían ser preparadas en agua caliente ½ hora antes que la persona se bañara, para asegurar que las sales se disolvieran y estas fueran absorbidas por la persona (el agua debía estar lo más caliente posible).  
  
Akane quería saber más del remedio, pero las instrucciones estaban ¿en chino?, "Por suerte" la hoja de instrucciones tenía anotaciones en todos lados escritas por Ryoga, las suficientes para que pudiera usarlas, pero sólo el mínimo necesario.  
  
Akane se alegró mucho cuando terminó de leer las instrucciones, una extraña emoción recorrió su cuerpo, en ese momento ella pensaba que con Ranma curado, sin su maldición... no existirían impedimentos para su futuro y su felicidad. Que incluso se podrían casar a fin del año escolar y mantener el secreto.  
  
Decidió hacer lo que decían las instrucciones, total ¿Qué mal podía hacer?... después de todo ¿No eran Ryoga y Ranma buenos amigos?. Akane decidió no decirle nada y simplemente sorprenderlo después con un balde agua fría... Sabiendo que él se encontraría practicando en el dojo, le llevó un gran vaso de limonada, al cual agregó el filtro (según las instrucciones aseguraban no tenía ni olor ni sabor).  
  
Akane se alegró que él estuviera solo, completamente solo en el dojo, esto le permitía ser un poco más abierta y mostrarle algo de sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Akane: Ranma... Ranma... prometido mío.  
  
Ranma quedó paralizado en medio de un complicado kata, sólo por el llamado de Akane. Aunque debía confesar que le gustaba como había sonado. Ella se encontraba parada en la puerta mirándolo tiernamente y con un vaso en la mano.  
  
Akane: Supongo que tienes sed y calor... por eso te traje un poco de limonada con hielo.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Akane... [mirándola directo a los ojos] Gracias Akane...  
  
Akane se quedó con él hasta que se acabó "toda" la limonada, luego de lo cual siguió con sus ejercicios. Le bebida le resultó algo pesada. ¿Sería porque estaba muy helada?  
  
Después de almorzar Akane logró (a regañadientes) que Ranma se sentara con ella a estudiar a pesar que él se sentía algo embotado y desconcentrado, estudiaron inglés, historia, caligrafía y matemáticas. Lo único inusual fue que ella encendiera un poco de incienso cuando comenzaron a estudiar, pero el aroma era muy agradable. En un principio Akane no sabía como mantener a Ranma en una habitación por 3 horas al menos, luego cuando volvió a leer las instrucciones se dio cuenta que cada componente por separado era inocuo o así lo creyó, fue por eso que se le ocurrió la idea de estudiar con él. Akane sabía que después de todo el ejercicio matinal estaría cansado y que probablemente se dormiría, tal y como lo había imaginado sucedió, cuando terminaron matemáticas, casi 2½ horas después de comenzar... Ranma se quedó dormido, ella lo cubrió con una manta y lo dejó tranquilo. 2 horas más tarde las llamadas de Kasumi para cenar lo despertaron, se sentía mareado (como si hubiera tomado una bebida fuerte) más descansado pero todavía con sueño y un poco aturdido.  
  
Más tarde cenaron "casi" sin incidentes, y como era habitual la entretención corrió por parte del maestro Happosai, este molestó a Ranma para que modelara una pequeña colección de lencería fina "muy atrevida", sobre todo un calzón muy sexy (semi transparente) de Akane, la que reconociendo la prenda se la quitó mandando al viejo a volar, la expresión de furia de ella fue suficiente para evitar otros comentarios por parte de los presentes, tal como: ¿Para que quieres esa prenda? o ¿La piensas modelarla para Ranma?.  
  
Apenas terminaron la cena Akane le preparó a Ranma su baño, por fin el último paso de su "cura". Akane esperó hasta que llegó el momento adecuado cuando estaban solos para decirle:  
  
Akane: Ranma... tengo un baño caliente preparado para ti, te serviría para relajarte y como punto final de un buen día.  
  
Ranma: Gra... gracias Akane... yo... yo no sé que decirte... te... [en voz baja] te quiero Akane...  
  
Akane sólo se limitó a sonreírle, esa misma sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado. Luego de un rato en la tina Ranma reflexionaba:  
  
"Que afortunado soy, tengo una novia muy linda y... ella me quiere... por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz. Ojalá que durara para siempre".  
  
Luego de casi 1 hora en la tina, Ranma terminó su baño para irse directamente a la cama sintiéndose extrañamente cansado, débil y algo mareado. Durante la noche, su sueño no fue lo reparador que debería, soñó mucho, sueño extraños y muchas pesadillas, lo más preocupante era que en todas ellas Ranma era una chica.  
  
~~ 0 ~~  
  
Esa mañana de Lunes, Ranma amaneció sintiéndose muy mal, sentía que le dolían todos los huesos, que las articulaciones no le funcionaban, que sus tendones estaban sueltos, además de sentir que todo lo que tenía dentro estaba revuelto, "patas para arriba". No pudo darse cuenta que en realidad estaba muy mal sólo que se sentía enfermo. Tal y como si tuviera una gripe muy fuerte.  
  
Estaba cansado cuando despertó, no pudo tomar desayuno sentía el estómago revuelto, además de no tener apetito, cuando se preparaba para ir al colegio empezó a sentirse muy mareado y con náuseas, que lo obligaron a visitar el baño donde devolvió el poco desayuno que pudo tomar. Pero debía ir al colegio, y aunque quiso no fue capaz de salir de la casa.  
  
Después de un rato Akane fue sola al colegio, estaba muy preocupada sin saber lo que le pasaba, ella nunca antes lo había visto así de enfermo; ¿Qué enfermedad o mal podría afectar tanto a Ranma?, Al menos tenía un consuelo... ella. desde hacía varios días que no cocinaba nada.  
  
Durante toda la mañana Ranma se sintió mal y mientras pasaban las horas se sentía cada vez peor... Kasumi como siempre preocupada por el bienestar de la familia, se sintió responsable de la falta de mejoría de Ranma. Como siempre lo hacía, ella cuidó del enfermo. Lo atendió lo mejor que podía mientras realizaba alguno de los deberes de la casa.  
  
Pasaron varias horas pero su condición no mejoraba, cerca del mediodía el estado de él era muy malo, estaba mucho peor que en la mañana. Mientras ella se preocupaba de Ranma, Genma y Soun parecían ajenos al problema... tal como si no fueran capaces de ver la situación. Fue en ese momento que ella decidió ir por el Doctor Toufuu.  
  
~0~  
  
Kasumi perdió ¾ de hora tratando de explicarle lo que pasaba al doctor pero él parecía incapaz de entender, al final ella fue la que decidió. Metió en su maletín de médico todo cuanto creyó que sería útil. Finalmente "arrastró" a Toufuu por las calles (realmente lo tomó de la mano guiándolo, aunque parecía estar en una especie de trance, con sus anteojos empañados y babeando ligeramente), no le tomó demasiado tiempo guiarlo hasta la casa... lo llevó directo hasta el dormitorio de Ranma, dejó su maletín y salió cerrando la puerta algo más fuerte de lo que debería... mientras comentaba en voz alta en el pasillo enojada.  
  
Kasumi: ¡A veces me irrita tanto! ¿Porqué no me puede tratar como a una mujer en lugar de tratarme como a una especie de. de fantasía Freudiana?  
  
Una vez que el doctor Toufuu se encontró solo con el paciente, instantáneamente reaccionó, recuperando la cordura... luego de examinarlo detenidamente, se levantó rápidamente, estaba pálido y tenía miedo... jamás antes había perdido un paciente, tan conocido, querido y joven como Ranma y por Dios que no lo permitiera, él no sería el primero... ese alocado joven se había ganado un pequeño espacio en su corazón, a pesar de las cosas que solían decir de él a Toufuu le constaba que tenía un gran corazón y que le era más fácil perdonar que guardar rencor. Además nunca antes se había rendido en la búsqueda de la cura para una enfermedad o mal.  
  
Corrió hasta la cocina, con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró controlarse (claro que sin mirar a los ojos a Kasumi, casi perdió el control cuando vio su escote. hasta que encontró que el piso era tremendamente interesante).  
  
Toufuu: Ka... Kasumi-san... necesito ayuda... Ranma-kun tiene mucha fiebre... y necesita compresas de agua fría... ojalá con hielo.  
  
Kasumi: [su voz reflejaba un miedo poco habitual en ella] ¿Está tan mal doctor?  
  
Toufuu: Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre... antes que... sea tarde.  
  
Casi 1 ½ hora más tarde, luego de varios cambios de las compresas de agua fría y otro chequeó más exhaustivo que antes, le pidió en un tono de voz bajo y preocupado que llenara la tina del baño con el agua más helada que pudiera, esto más que ninguna otra cosa hizo que el miedo calará muy hondo en el siempre hermoso y alegre espíritu (y cara) de Kasumi.  
  
Antes de ponerse a estudiar las posibles causas y bibliografías en busca de la cura de este raro mal (irreconocible para Toufuu), debía hacer lo posible por atender la urgencia y salvarle la vida a su paciente.  
  
La tina apenas tenía la mitad del agua necesaria cuando Toufuu cargó a Ranma llevándolo al baño, él se encontraba delirando por la fiebre, hablaba entre sueños, peleando con extraños enemigos invisibles, o se lamentaba por cosas que había hecho y otras de las cuales simplemente lo culpaban, a esa altura había comenzado a tener extrañas hemorragias (sangre de nariz y oídos, entre otras). Cuando Toufuu al fin lo metió a la tina, él solo era capaz de repetir un nombre débilmente, casi no tenía control muscular ni fuerza, sus ojos miraban vacíos y opacos, mientras él seguía repitiendo una palabra como si esa fuera la única cosa en este mundo que lo mantuviera vivo, estaba repitiendo un mantra. el más antiguo de todos, repetía cada vez más débilmente, el nombre de la persona más importante para él: "Akane..."  
  
En el colegio Akane no podía dejar de pensar en él y si estaría bien. cuando sintió un escalofrío que se clavó en su corazón como un puñal de hielo. ella comenzó a tener muy malos presentimientos de lo que pasaba.  
  
Cuando Toufuu metió en la tina a Ranma, vio con fascinación como se producía el cambio, luego procedió a sacarle toda la ropa, dejando que el agua fría la bañara, mientras le daba masaje a sus miembros para restablecer la circulación y oraba en silencio. Ahora era cosa de ver que pasaba, no sabía que más hacer para bajarle la fiebre... Toufuu rogaba que al transformarse en mujer esto le permitiera bajar la fiebre un poco, siempre existía esa posibilidad... aunque también lo podía empeorar todo y eso significaba la muerte, pero tal y como se presentaban las cosas ese sería el resultado de todos modos. Desde que había llegado sus signos vitales caían a cada segundo que pasaba y no sabía como evitarlo.  
  
Por suerte el cambio a chica mejoró muchos las cosas, la fiebre comenzó a bajar lentamente, le tomó a Toufuu casi 2 horas hacer que ella se estabilizara un poco. Ahora era obvio que la fiebre estaba cediendo, esto le permitió ver como ella se relajaba un poco y dejaba de delirar, al menos no lo estaba haciendo con tanta frecuencia.  
  
En la tarde el doctor Toufuu había vuelto a su clínica a buscar cualquier tipo de información sobre el extraño mal que afectaba a Ranma, necesitaba respuestas desesperadamente... algo en su fuero íntimo le decía que esto no era todo y que tal vez las cosas fueran peores.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Apenas habían terminado las clases Akane salió corriendo directo a su casa, sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue subir corriendo las escaleras, fue directo al cuarto de Ranma. Cuando entró a su dormitorio Akane se llevó una terrible sorpresa que casi la hizo gritar, por lo que se mordió el labio para no hacerlo.  
  
Ella esperaba encontrar a un Ranma más repuesto y despierto, pero en su lugar encontró a una Ranma-chan en su futon muy enferma, quejándose y agitándose débilmente, obviamente de nuevo deliraba (o soñaba). Ranma-chan se veía mal su hermosa cara estaba demacrada, tenía marcas obscuras bajo sus ojos, los labios partidos (y sangrado en algunos puntos), la mirada perdida, y los ojos enrojecidos, los cuales abría y cerraba.  
  
Akane se arrodilló a su lado enjuagando y colocándole la compresa de agua fría en su frente la cual se había caído debido a sus desordenados movimientos. Akane tocó su cara sintiéndola fría a pesar de lo cual ella estaba transpirando, mientras respiraba agitadamente... igual que Akane. Ranma comenzó a tiritar como si tuviera frío mientras se notaba que aun transpiraba mucho, por lo que le colocó un cobertor sobre la sabana mojada la cual era lo único que cubría su completa desnudez, luego de lo cual salió del dormitorio lo más rápido que pudo para buscar a su hermana.  
  
Akane: ¡KASUMI¡ [gritó mientras corría a la cocina] Kasumi¡... ¿Vino el doctor Toufuu? ¿Sabes qué tiene?  
  
Kasumi: ¡Cálmate Akane!... El doctor Toufuu vino a ver a Ranma-chan... va a regresar más tarde, fue a buscar información que le diga que tiene. de que está enferma Ranma-chan... él pobre ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por él, pero... pero no sabe que tiene. Akane-chan tienes que ser fuerte en este momento, y servir de ayuda... no sacas nada con desesperarte o llorar ahora.  
  
Luego que su hermana mayor la animara a actuar, Akane fue rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa para dedicarse a atender a Ranma. Ella cambió sus sabanas, limpió el sudor de su cuerpo, mantuvo frías las compresas de su cabeza, en resumen hizo todo lo que se lo ocurrió que sería útil o benéfico para Ranma, más de 1 hora más tarde Kasumi le llevó algo de comer a Akane, las miradas de las 2 hermanas eran de profunda tristeza y preocupación.  
  
Un poco más tarde llegó Nabiki la que en forma discreta vio que es lo que pasaba y que era lo que podía hacerse, sabía bien que si no podía aportar sería mejor que no estobara.  
  
Casi 3 horas más tarde llegó el doctor Toufuu, procediendo a una completa revisión de su paciente, luego de un rato con un profundo suspiro comunicó en voz baja...  
  
Toufuu: Creo... no... les puedo informar que Ranma-kun, al menos ahora está estable... no ha empeorado, al menos se encuentra mejor que al medio día... ahora dependerá mucho de su fortaleza.  
  
Después de relajarse un poco, le colocó un catéter en el brazo para inyectarle suero por vía intravenosa, tenía que alimentarla y evitar su deshidratación, además le dio un antipirético y antinflamatorio sin atreverse a darle algo más fuerte, por el momento estaba tranquila y era indispensable que ella durmiera, luego de lo cual salió del dormitorio con las chicas; afuera en el pasillo...  
  
Toufuu: [muy nervioso] Es vital que me respondan algunas preguntas, necesito estar seguro de algunos datos antes de decir nada.  
  
Para poder hablar con calma fueron al comedor, luego que Kasumi les sirviera té, Tofuu preguntó:  
  
Toufuu: Ayer... o anteayer Ranma-kun, ¿Tomó o comió algo fuera de lo habitual?  
  
Kasumi: [con mirada aterrada] Yo... yo preparé la comida ayer... no pensarán que fui yo?... Ayer preparé todas las comidas y limonada... pero... pero todos nosotros comimos y no estamos enfermos... ¿Y si hice algo mal?  
  
Toufuu: No... no... no creo que fuera tu maravillosa comida, Kasumi- san... Ka. Kasumi..  
  
Akane: ¿Doctor?, ¡DOCTOR!  
  
Viendo lo que pasaba, Kasumi decidió ir a prepara más té, dejando a Akane y Toufuu solos para que pudieran hablar con la mayor libertad posible.  
  
Akane: Dígame doctor... ¿Ranma está muy mal?  
  
Toufuu: No te voy a mentir, puede morir... todo va a depender de su fortaleza y de averiguar con que...  
  
Akane: ¿Veneno?  
  
Toufuu: No lo sé... puede ser o puede tratarse de una toxina o droga extraña, algo que entró a su sistema recientemente...  
  
Akane: ¿Cree que puede tratarse de Kodashi?  
  
Toufuu: ¿Podrías averiguarlo?  
  
Akane: ¿Es tan importante hacerlo?  
  
Toufuu: Mira Akane-chan, por el momento ella está estable pero creo... creo que podría empeorar, por suerte es muy fuerte y saludable, si se tratara de otro, lo más probable es que ya estaría muer...  
  
Akane: ¡NO! No lo diga...  
  
Toufuu: Aunque no lo diga esa es la verdad, ella puede morir en cualquier instante.  
  
Akane: [miraba a Toufuu horrorizada] No... no lo diga doctor, ni se le ocurra pensarlo... no podría soportarlo...  
  
Toufuu: Podrías investigar un poco... yo necesito estar cerca para cuidarla.  
  
Akane: Voy...  
  
Luego de decir esas palabras Akane se arregló un poco, para luego salir en dirección de la casa de la familia Kuno. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que ser Kodashi, ella siempre usaba venenos, drogas y otras pociones raras, pero si no era eso entonces... ... podría ser?  
  
A los pocos minutos Akane llego a la puerta de la mansión Kuno, respirando agitadamente golpeó con fuerzas las grandes puertas de madera de la casa, esperando impacientemente que respondieran. Después de golpear la puerta por tercera vez, Akane perdió la paciencia pateando la puerta con todas sus ganas... la que curiosamente se abrió haciendo rechinar sus goznes. Respirando con fuerzas y con la decisión marcada en la cara dio un paso dentro de la casona. Todo le dio vueltas a Akane... luego sintió una sensación de vacío... y dolor en el trasero.  
  
Akane: AAAAAA!!! ¡KUNO! ¡KODASHI! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!  
  
Voz: Esta vez te atrapé pequeño...? Señorita Akane Tendo... ¿Qué hace allí?  
  
Akane: SASUKE!!! [con voz gélida] Sácame de aquí antes que me enoje.  
  
Segundos más tarde Sasuke se arrodillaba frente a Akane en el pasillo pidiendo perdón, mientras una furiosa Akane lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Controlando su furia le preguntó al pequeño ninja...  
  
Akane: Dime Sasuke... ¿Dónde está Kodashi?  
  
Sasuke: La Ama Kodashi no se encuentra en la mansión.  
  
Akane: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?  
  
Sasuke: Hoy debe estar cerca de los montes... ¿Cómo se llamaban?  
  
Akane: ¿No está en la ciudad?  
  
Sasuke: No la Ama se encuentra en un viaje de exploración botánica...  
  
Akane: ¿Cuándo salió?  
  
Sasuke: Desde hace ya 1 semana y no va a volver hasta dentro de 2 semanas más o así dijo. claro que la última vez estuvo afuera por casi 3 meses.  
  
Antes que pudiera decir algo más Akane dejó al ninja de la familia Kuno, hablando con el vacío. muy extrañado y algo preocupado.  
  
Mientras Akane corría de vuelta a su casa todavía resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Sasuke, entonces debía ser lo que ella temía.  
  
Ya era muy tarde de noche cuando una abatida y preocupada Akane llegó a casa, pero debía enfrentar lo que pasaba... Akane fue hasta el dormitorio de Ranma, encontrando al doctor Toufuu cuidándola, él estaba muy preocupado por su paciente, habían demasiadas cosas que no sabía o que habían sido dejadas al azar.  
  
Akane: Toufuu sensei... tengo que decirle algo.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban los 2 en el comedor, Akane se sentía muy mal y Toufuu estaba a la expectativa.  
  
Akane: No pudo ser ella... lo siento doctor, pero Kodashi no se encuentran en la ciudad desde hace 1 semana.  
  
Toufuu: En ese caso tiene que ser algo más... tiene que haber comido o tomado algo extraño.  
  
En eso escucharon ruido en la puerta de entrada, segundos más tarde la cabeza de Nabiki se asomó por la puerta.  
  
Nabiki: Toufuu sensei. hablé con la bisabuela y ella dijo que no sabía nada. me lo juró y yo le creo.  
  
Toufuu: Gracias Nabiki-chan.  
  
Akane. Nabiki. ¿Fuiste al Neko-hanten?  
  
Nabiki: Fui a hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste en la casa de los Kuno. Ahora si me dan permiso.  
  
Luego de lo cual Nabiki se retiró a su cuarto, podía usar otros medios para tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba, ella sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo y eso no le gustaba.  
  
Toufuu: Me siento perdido. no sé dónde buscar.  
  
Akane lo sabía, empuñó sus dos manos mientras reunía el valor para decir lo que sabía... fue ella misma... el filtro, el incienso, las sales... algo de eso o todo le hizo daño...  
  
Akane: [con la cabeza gacha y en voz baja] ... fui yo doctor...  
  
Toufuu: ... ... ¡¡QUE!!  
  
Akane: .era... ...era una cura para su maldición...  
  
Toufuu: [muy serio] Akane-san será mejor que me lo cuentes todo.  
  
Akane: Verá doctor Toufuu...  
  
Luego de explicar detalladamente todo lo que ella hizo y responder todas las preguntas que le hizo el doctor... en ese momento.  
  
Toufuu: Akane ¿Tienes los envases?  
  
Akane: Los voy a ir a buscar...  
  
Akane salió corriendo a buscar los envases pero para su desgracia y la de Ranma, sólo pudo encontrar el de las sales... la siempre hacendosa Kasumi, ya había limpiado y botado las basuras... el doctor Toufuu tomó el envase de las sales estudiándolo minuciosamente, mirando seriamente a Akane le dijo:  
  
Toufuu: Akane... ahora lo único que puedes hacer es cuidarla lo mejor posible, cuidarla como nunca antes lo hiciste en tu vida, de ti depende que se recupere o que viva... y no te culpes. todavía no sabemos si esto le hizo daño o no.  
  
El doctor se retiró a su clínica conservando el envase para ver si podía encontrar algo que le sirviera para ayudar a Ranma. Mientras Akane se dedicó esa noche y varias más a cuidarla, revisando su temperatura, poniéndole compresas de agua fría, limpiando su sudor frío, cambiando sus bolsas de suero... o escuchándola delirar cuando la fiebre subía mucho... pero por sobre todas las cosas le hacía compañía permanentemente.  
  
Generalmente cuando el sueño la vencía a pesar de si misma, despertaba sobresalta y atemorizada con las sombras de una pesadilla aún dando vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Mientas el Toufuu sensei buscaba minuciosamente cualquier indicio que le sirviera, pero su desesperada búsqueda siempre terminaba en rumores o se diluía entre sus dedos, al final sólo consiguió un puñado de pistas y cuantas ideas... decidido a encontrar alguna solución no escatimó esfuerzos terminando por visitar a una de las ancianas de mayor reputación... y sapiencia que él conocía Cologne.  
  
* * *  
  
Toufuu: ...y como no encontré más pistas, vine para hablar con Ud. esperando que me pueda dar alguna ayuda.  
  
Cologne: Bien, es bueno ver que aún existe gente joven como Ud. Toufuu que respete la experiencia y conocimiento de una anciana como yo. Ahora veamos esas pistas y trataré de ayudarte lo mejor que pueda por el bien de mi yerno... claro que esto puede tomar algún tiempo.  
  
* * *  
  
Habían pasado 4 días desde que Ranma cayera enferma, y 3 desde que Akane no asistía al colegio por cuidarla.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Akane?... ¿Tampoco hoy vas a ir al colegio?  
  
Akane: Es que no puedo dejarlo así... está muy débil y recién está empezando a mejorar.  
  
Kasumi: Yo creo que... Akane-chan, no confundas el amor con el sentimiento de culpa, piensa en volver al colegio pronto o te atrasarás mucho en tus materias.  
  
Kasumi no agregó nada más dedicándose a sus labores, dejándole mucho en que pensara a Akane... sobre todo cuando recordó el incidente en Ryugenzawa y Shinnosuke, el joven contra el cual Ranma se enfrentó, sólo por ella y a quién Akane protegió contra Ranma, esa fue una de las ocasiones más ciertas en las que puso en riesgo su relación con Ranma, peor aún, debido a su mal entendido sentido del honor, gratitud y culpa casi termina aceptando casarse con un hombre a quien ella no amaba...  
  
~~0~~  
  
Kasumi: Tío me preocupa que Ud. no cuide a su hijo con lo enfermo que está.  
  
Genma: El muchacho es fuerte Kasumi-chan, siempre que se ha enfermado se ha curado solo, ya se le pasará... ya se le pasará...  
  
Kasumi: Tío Genma. ¿No le ha contado nada a la Tía?  
  
Genma: ¡No! No sería bueno que ella se enterara.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Porqué? Ella es su madre y necesita saber que él está enfermo.  
  
Genma: Porque un verdadero hombre entre los hombres, no se deja afectar por pequeñeces como esta.  
  
Kasumi miró extrañada casi horrorizada al padre de Ranma... ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan... frío? O tan estúpido. Cualquiera podía enfermarse y por lo mismo debía ser cuidado, eso no significaba que fuera menos "hombre". Y lo peor era que aparentemente él había convencido a Soun de esto... su padre no era así... o era que no quería ver el problema, lo cierto es que mientras Ranma estuvo enfermo ellos se comportaron como si nada pasara siguiendo sus rutinas diarias.  
  
Desconectados con la realidad, soñando el día de un retiro temprano y un control férreo sobre el destino de l dojo y por supuesto que de Ranma  
  
* * *  
  
Toufuu: Bien Ranma-chan, desde hace ya 3 días que no tienes fiebre alta, tus reflejos y otras funciones están comenzando a recuperarse... eso NO significa que estas sana.  
  
Ranma-chan: ...pero yo me siento bien... se lo juro doc... quiero levantarme estoy aburrido, además estoy perdiendo condición... le prometo que no haré locuras, además quiero cambiar y ser hombre.  
  
Toufuu: Está bien... trata... no me mires así y trata de levantarte... Akane-chan evítalo.  
  
Tanto Akane como Ranma se miraron extrañadas, luego de encoger los hombros Ranma trató de levantarse de su futon, pero Akane lo evitó tomándola por los hombros y recostándola suavemente. Después de unos pocos segundos de inútiles esfuerzos Ranma se dio por vencida agotada y jadeante.  
  
Toufuu: Lo ves? Ranma-chan, tu estas todavía muy débil. Tienes que tener conciencia que has estado en cama por 10 días, con una fiebre muy alta, delirante y al borde de la muerte... no te puedes recuperar de algo así de un día para el otro... necesitas tiempo y paciencia. Tu forma femenina además de ser muy bonita es más fuerte contra este mal que te afectó, así que mientras no estemos seguros que mejoraste no te permitiré cambiar.  
  
Akane: ¿Está mejor no es cierto? [preguntó con ojos llenos esperanza]  
  
Toufuu: Si lo está. Pero. por ahora Ranma-chan vas a dormir y mañana puedes almorzar en pie, y luego volver a acostarte, es decir que desde mañana te levantaras SÓLO un par de horas, sin hacer esfuerzos y luego veremos.  
  
Ranma: ...si lo pone así...  
  
Toufuu: Si así lo estoy poniendo. Y tú Akane-chan, hoy te vas a ir a dormir temprano... y mañana vas a ir al colegio, ya faltaste más de una semana y eso es más que suficiente.  
  
Akane: Entiendo Toufuu sensei...  
  
Desde el día siguiente Akane volvió a clases, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse al día en sus materias y ayudar a Ranma para que no se atrasara demasiado, además le ayudaba a no pensar en lo que había hecho. Por suerte el semestre recién comenzaba.  
  
La situación en el colegio no fue de lo más agradable para ella, todos los conocidos querían saber de Ranma y lo único que ella no quería hacer era responder preguntas, para evitar problemas le pasó todos sus ahorros a Nabiki (ciertamente no mucho) para comprar su silencio. Así pasaron varios días más.  
  
Pero en casa las cosas tampoco eran tan agradable como deberían.  
  
Ranma-chan: Kasumi? No ha venido nadie a verme.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Esperabas a alguien Ranma-chan?  
  
Ranma-chan: No realmente. pero pensé que tal vez algunos de mis "amigos" del colegio vendría.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Cómo Kuonji-san?  
  
Ranma-chan: Puede ser, ella "es" mi amiga o así lo quiero pensarlo. pero estaba pensando también en Daisuke o Hiroshi.  
  
Kasumi: Pero. ¿Por qué piensas que no vienen?  
  
Ranma-chan: Porque realmente no tengo amigos. y tampoco no tengo a nadie que lo quiera ser.  
  
Kasumi: No seas tonto Ranma. yo creo que tienes más amigos que los que tú crees.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma-chan: ¿Doctor?... Desde hace 5 días que me levanto, hoy he estado en pié todo el día y no me siento cansado, por lo que quiero saber... ¿Puedo volver a ser hombre?  
  
Toufuu: Mira Ranma-chan, no te he permitido hasta el momento para volver a ser hombre... porque tu forma como hombre resultó más afectada que tu forma de mujer... pero dentro de un par de días veremos... y la próxima semana de vuelta al colegio... y en dos semanas te dejaré practicar... siempre que no existan complicaciones.  
  
Ranma-chan: Que bueno.. quiero volver a mi vida "normal"...  
  
Toufuu: [levantando una ceja] ¿Normal.? * * *  
  
La noche del día siguiente en la clínica del doctor Toufuu...  
  
Mouse: ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Traigo un pedido!  
  
Toufuu: Mou-Tsu.kun. Buenas tardes.. pero creo que hay un error, yo no he pedido nada...  
  
Mouse: Lo manda la Abuela... [Abriendo la caja] Una orden de Ramen especial y esto...  
  
Mouse le pasó un sobre grueso cerrado con un sello al doctor. El doctor Toufuu tomó el sobre para abrirlo y leer lo que decía. Él empalideció notoriamente, apretando los puños y con furia mal contenida que hizo que Mouse se alejara unos pasos dijo:  
  
Toufuu: Mouse... Tú y yo tenemos que hablar... seriamente...  
  
Mouse: [aceptando lo que vendría] Cuando quiera Doctor.  
  
Toufuu: AHORA!  
  
- SLAM - Toufuu cerró la puerta de su consultorio, ya que se dedicaría a tareas menos agradables y no quería ser interrumpido.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa noche otra persona también recibía una visita inesperada...  
  
Ranma-chan: Volviste... ¿Dónde te habías metido Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: ¿Tú que crees?... me perdí.  
  
Ranma-chan: Me dejaste esperando el otro día... quería hacer un poco de sparring contigo.  
  
Ryoga: Si tanto lo quieres [con una sonrisa maliciosa] vamos al dojo a pelear un rato.  
  
Ranma-chan: Sería mejor que te "llevara" al dojo yo mismo pero... no puedo...  
  
Ryoga: ¿En serio no puedes? O no quieres o tienes miedo, no me digas que estas en "esos" días.  
  
Ranma-chan: Para tu información... he estado enfermo desde ese día y recién me estoy recuperando.  
  
Ryoga: Veo... [para sí mismo] entonces si te dieron tu "cura". Ranma... y porque no cambias a hombre... o será que te gusta ser mujer... aunque debo admitir que como chica te ves mejor. Claro que Akane-san se ve mejor que tú.  
  
Ryoga sabía muy bien que decirle a Ranma, lo había estado ensayando, conocía que palabras lo herirían y conocía muy bien los insultos de Akane. Ahora era cosa de ponerlos en práctica.  
  
Ranma-chan: Deja de molestar! Ryoga... si estoy como chica no es por elección, es porque me lo recetó el doc. por mi enfermedad... Porky. ¿No vendrás a molestar a Akane?  
  
Ryoga: JA, JA, JA, JA... ¿Akane?... pero si ella me quiere mucho.  
  
Ranma-chan: Será como cerdo... mascota.  
  
Ryoga: No lo creas... ella me ama a mí y no a ti, depra.  
  
Ranma-chan: No importa... puedes seguir soñando para siempre si quieres.  
  
Ryoga: Así? ¿Porqué lo dices...? ¿Será por unas pocas palabras dichas en la supuesta soledad?, o será ¿Por unos pocos besos? Sin importancia.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¿Cómo sabes...?  
  
Ryoga: Todas esas veces "yo" estaba cerca... ella me lo pidió, realmente me rogó que no la dejara sola contigo... por si te sobrepasabas, algo inútil con un tipo raro como tú... pero así son las mujeres, siempre queriendo que su amado las proteja...  
  
Ranma-chan: ...¡¡!!... Akane? MENTIRA!  
  
Ryoga: Pobrecita... bueno sufre algo idiota, siente el sufrimiento que le has provocado en los demás y que ha hecho que yo te odie... así como un mucha gente. eres un. una cosa que no debería existir.  
  
Ranma-chan: MENTIRA!... no puede ser...  
  
Ryoga: Ella después de estar contigo me pedía que la consolara y decía el asco que le daba estar con un depravado como tú.  
  
Las palabras de Ryoga eran calcadas a las que siempre usaba Akane para recriminarlo, eso más que otra cosa la hizo comenzar a dudar... además su cabeza no se estaba tan despejada como debía. la enfermedad, lo tarde de la hora, el cansancio, sus dudas y miedos. y los remedios. no ayudaban mucho.  
  
Ryoga: "Mentira, mentira, mentira" No sabes decir algo más. Así es Ranma, ella me quiere a mí y no a ti.  
  
Ranma-chan: [con algo de duda en su voz] ¿Y por qué entonces me... me dijo que me amaba?  
  
Ryoga: Eso si era mentira  
  
Ranma-chan: [con miedo] Eso es falso. yo SÉ que me ama, además me ha estado cuidando todos estos días.  
  
Ryoga: Eso es porque ella es de "corazón tierno". Claro que si lo piensas. a ti jamás te ha tratado bien del todo. Aveces a tratado mejor a cualquier extraño antes que a ti, incluso a tus enemigos los a tratado mejor.  
  
Ranma-chan: [sabía que había sido así en el pasado] No puedo y no voy a creerte. yo lo he dado todo por ella.  
  
Ryoga: Y eso ¡qué! ¿O acaso piensas que eso basta para que ella te ame?  
  
Ranma-chan: [con ira] Yo SI soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y no como otros que conozco que son capaces siquiera de decirle un secreto que todos saben. mascota.  
  
Ryoga: Eso no es cierto, ella sabe mis secretos. nadie puede ser tan distraído, ella a diferencia de ti confía en mí, me ha protegido y se ha preocupado por mí, siempre me ha contado TODO lo que piensa y lo que siente. Así que me dijo lo que pensaba de tu maldición y cuanto le desagrada, además tú no eres capaz de hacerlo no puedes evitar cambiar de sexo. a ella siempre le ha pareció que eso de cambiar de sexo. lo gozas. AAA, ¿Quién sabe que clase de "experiencia" tienes en eso? Lo más seguro que como chica. ¿Cuánto cobras. por vez?  
  
Ranma-chan: [en schok] Yo. jamás. virgen. [con ira] Eso no es cosa que te importe, ¡cerdo!  
  
Ryoga: Pobre tonto. tan arrogante y creído, fue tan fácil engañarte. Repentinamente de un día para el otro te dijo [fingiendo la voz] "Ranma te quiero". y luego no pasó una semana y tú caíste. Debo admitir que ella es buena actuando.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¿Actuando?  
  
Ryoga: Para que no sospecharas nada... tonto.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¿Sospechar qué...? ¡NO! ¡Estas mintiendo!  
  
Ryoga: Si no me crees "trata" de cambiar a hombre, y hablaremos luego... tengo que contarte un par de cosas que tal vez tu no sepas.  
  
Tal vez fue la entonación o la forma de decirlo o la convicción detrás de las palabras, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un miedo profundo que había nacido hace mucho tiempo le comprimió en corazón... con mucha aprehensión se dirigió lentamente al baño tenía que cambiar, sin importar las palabras de advertencia de Toufuu. Si no había problemas entonces simplemente cambiaría a chica de vuelta y asunto arreglado... entonces aunque recayera en la enfermedad le daría la paliza de su vida a Ryoga.  
  
Fue al baño y lentamente como sino quisiera saber la verdad, se desnudó y con manos temblorosas por la ansiedad llenó un balde con agua caliente... cerró los ojos, levantó el balde y derramó su contenido sobre su cabeza...  
  
...AAAAAA!!!!!!!. Se escuchó un fuerte grito de mujer retumbar por la casa y dojo de los Tendo. La única otra persona de la familia Tendo en la casa, corrió a la fuente del grito y con decisión entró al baño:  
  
Kasumi: [con voz mezcla de ansiedad y miedo] ¿Ranma te encuentras bien?...  
  
Ranma-chan se encontraba desnuda sentada y con sus rodillas juntas en el piso del baño, sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, estaba pálida y con tercianas... en estado de shock, en una de sus manos sostenía un balde vacío, mientras el piso del baño se encontraba por completo mojado con agua caliente, tanto que desde el piso se elevaba el vapor del agua derramada. Kasumi se acercó a ella con mucha preocupación reflejada en su rostro.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma-chan... ¿Te pasa algo malo?  
  
Ranma-chan: [al borde de las lágrimas] ...no puedo... no puedo... traté pero... no pude... no pasó nada...  
  
Kasumi: [poniéndole una toalla sobre la espalda y hombros] ¿Qué fue lo que no pasó?  
  
Ranma-chan: [casi sin voz] No pude... volver a ser hombre... Kasumi... no pude... use agua caliente y no cambié... no pude...  
  
La expresión de horror y shock de Kasumi hacía juego con la de Ranma-chan. En eso Ranma-chan se levantó y se apresuró a salir del baño, corrió desnuda por la casa hasta el comedor, donde encontró a Ryoga sentado a la mesa.  
  
Cuando Ryoga la vio se atragantó, escupiendo el té que estaba tomando. Detrás de ella llegó Kasumi con una toalla, con la cual hábilmente cubrió su desnudez.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¡¡DÍMELO!! ¡¡TU SABES ALGO!!  
  
Kasumi no quería dejarlos con esa tensión entre ellos, pero prefirió ir a buscar algo de ropa para Ranma-chan pensando que tal vez pelearían. y pensar en ella peleando desnuda no le pareció correcto. Ryoga rápidamente se recupero de la impresión...  
  
Ryoga: [disfrutando del momento] ¿No lo has comprendido aún?  
  
Ranma-chan: ... ... ... [reflejando en su rostro toda la furia y el miedo que sentía]  
  
Ryoga: Mientras tu fuiste al baño, la gentil Kasumi sirvió té y hablamos unas pocas palabras... puedes calmarte, no estas envenenada "chica". Sólo es el resultado de la "cura" que te DIMOS, un pequeño remedio para tu maldición. Ahora "jamás" tendrás que preocuparte de la temperatura del agua, estas "curada", es decir que el agua fría o caliente no te afectarán en lo más mínimo.  
  
Ranma-chan: [sin poder creer lo que oía y negando con la cabeza mientras hablaba] No es verdad... no es verdad... estás mintiendo...  
  
Ryoga: Acaso... pudiste cambiar? [reflejaba en sus ojos todo el rencor que sentía por Ranma por todos los pecados que él había cometido en su contra en el pasado]  
  
Ranma-chan: No es verdad... lo que pasa es que el agua del baño no estaba lo suficientemente caliente...  
  
Ryoga: Eso no es cierto... te lo dije antes, ahora no puedes cambiar.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¡¡NO ES VERDAD!! ... no puede ser...  
  
En ese momento Kasumi llegó hasta la puerta, trayendo algo de ropa para Ranma-chan. Ella se paró en seco al oír las palabras de Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: Como te lo dije antes... te "dimos" una cura para que no cambies más... y así no "nos" molestaras en el futuro.  
  
Ranma-chan: [con miedo en su voz y un horrible sentimiento en el corazón] No molestar ¿A ti y a quién más?  
  
Ryoga: No fui suficientemente claro... ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte su nombre? A mí y a mi amada Akane Tendo por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma podemos estar juntos y deshacernos de las molestias como tú... la idea era sacarte de en medio para siempre... inútil depravado.  
  
La expresión de estupor, sorpresa y dolor de Ranma fue tan grande que Ryoga (en un acto de cruel actuación) rió de su desgracia... ella cayó de rodillas murmurando palabras inaudibles; comenzó a tiritar, mientras empalidecía. Las palabras dichas por Ryoga y su risa cruel resonaban en sus oídos... repitiéndose una y otra vez, fue tanto que trató de no oír esas palabras tapándose los oídos con las manos.  
  
Kasumi por su lado dejó caer las prendas que llevaba en las manos para taparse la boca y evitar que la descubrieran, ella no podía creer lo que había oído recién. Ella también quería negarlo, no podía ser que su hermana se prestara para semejante engaño, para realizar un acto de tanta crueldad con Ranma... si era tan obvio que él la quería... Entonces ¿Ella no lo amaba? Y que fue todo lo que hizo antes... todo lo que le contó. ¿Una cubierta, un engaño? Debía hablar con ella y saber la verdad... pero Ranma.. ¿Qué haría por él (o ella)?... ¿Cómo podría arreglar esto? O ¿Siquiera se podría hacer algo?  
  
Ryoga rió una y otra vez, cuando se cansó de reír recogió sus cosas abrió la puerta de corredera que daba al patio pero antes de irse la miró con desprecio y le dijo en voz baja, fría y cruel:  
  
Ryoga: Cómo te lo dije el primer día que peleamos en Furinkan, vine a buscar venganza y a destruir tu felicidad... y quitarte a Akane... Ahora "linda" consíguete un buen "novio"... ¡¡CHIAO!!  
  
Ryoga salió de la casa al jardín, debería estar feliz, eufórico por fin había logrado su ansiada venganza, claro que no había matado como tantas veces se lo había gritado, pero esto era mejor. mucho mejor, había destruido a Ranma. Dejó a su "enemigo" condenado a una existencia que sabía que lo haría sufrir... había destrozado su felicidad y le había arrebatado su futuro... además ahora no tendría obstáculos entre él y el amor de Akane. entonces ¿Porqué?  
  
¿Porqué no se sentía feliz? Y ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña que sentía en el pecho?, ¿Porqué sentía ese nudo en la garganta?. Estaba tratando de reconocer y descifrar esas sensaciones desagradables que ahogaban su espíritu y que arruinaban su momento de éxito cuando escuchó un grito lleno de desesperación, pena y sobretodo dolor, mucho dolor.  
  
"¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¿PORQUÉ?!!" El grito fue seguido por el sonido de un llanto, el llanto más triste que jamás escuchara Ryoga en toda su vida. El grito que escuchó hizo que sintiera un dolor casi físico que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El llanto de ella le llegaba directo hasta dentro como un puñal. No lo pudo soportar más que unos pocos segundos... de un potente salto subió al muro y de ahí a la calle, para comenzar a correr, corrió y corrió (como siempre sin dirección), sólo corrió hasta el agotamiento.  
  
~~0~~  
  
En el hogar de los Tendo, Ranma luego de llorar casi histéricamente, en brazos de Kasumi, se pudo calmar lo suficiente para hacer lo que le pedía, reunió suficiente entereza para pararse y vestirse con las ropas que le trajo, lo hizo en forma mecánica sin oír las palabras de Kasumi, palabras de consuelo y apoyo.  
  
Ranma tenía sus ideas revueltas en un remolino, sintiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. sobre todo dolor. Aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho Ryoga, debía ser mentira. En un arranque de furia corrió en dirección de la cocina, Kasumi la vio correr y la siguió tan rápido como pudo, cuando entró en la cocina la vio derramar el contenido hirviente de una olla sobre su propio cuerpo, ella dejó caer la olla al suelo mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes sin haber cambiado a hombre, lo único que sentía era el dolor de su espalda quemándose antes de perder la conciencia.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Su despertar fue doloroso, se encontraba en una cama boca abajo, sentía que tenía algo en su espalda. Trató de moverse, levantarse, empujando con los brazos, pero una serie de puntadas de dolor la hicieron caer, sintió entonces dolor al golpear sus pechos en la cama... entonces no había resultado... seguía siendo mujer. Sentía mil sensaciones por sobre todo dolor, angustia... e impotencia... no podía hacer nada... nada en lo más mínimo... había usado una sopa hirviendo y no había servido, por eso, por eso lloró... porque no podía hacer nada más...  
  
Al sonido apagado de su llanto entró Kasumi a verla. El espectáculo era terrible, ella se encontraba en una cama con su espalda destapada hasta las caderas, con ungüento y yodo pintado por toda la espalda además de varios trozos de gasa (sobretodo uno especialmente grande) sobre su costado derecho, el que estaba más quemado que el resto. Kasumi deseaba de todo corazón que al menos las quemaduras no le dejaran cicatrices permanentes... no como en su corazón.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma-chan... Ranma-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma-chan: ...mejor Kasumi... no duele mucho... GGGNNN  
  
Pero sus grandes ojos azules decían otra cosa, hablaban de la enorme pena y angustia que sentía en el corazón... y su cara hablaba del terrible dolor de su espalda quemada.  
  
Ranma-chan: ...no funcionó... no cambié... el agua estaba caliente y no cambié...  
  
Kasumi: Por favor Ranma-chan... no lo hagas de nuevo, te ruego que no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Las palabras de Kasumi llegaron con tal tono de súplica que no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza, cuando lo hizo vio el rostro triste y lleno de preocupación de Kasumi... no pudo soportarlo mucho bajando la vista, en forma distraída miró sus manos descubriendo que las tenía vendadas. Como siempre reaccionó muy rápido, trató de levantarse para acercarse a Kasumi, pero el resultado fue terrible... Ranma-chan cayó de la cama golpeándose fuertemente en el suelo, lágrimas de dolor corrieron por las mejillas de las 2 jóvenes mujeres. Kasumi como pudo ayudó a Ranma-chan a acostarse nuevamente en la cama, resultando con mucho dolor en sus manos... pero Ranma-chan... ella también sufría y no sólo el dolor de sus quemaduras... escondió su rostro con fuerza en su almohada, no quería que nadie la viera. No dejaría que la vieran llorar ella era Ranma Saotome y Ranma no lloraba. Después de uno momento recuperó el control, para mirar a Kasumi.  
  
Ranma-chan: ... tus manos Kasumi-san... tus manos... lo siento... lo siento mucho... no valía la pena que...  
  
Kasumi: [interrumpiéndola con enojo y dolor en la voz] ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir que no vale la pena! Nunca... mis manos, no están tan mal, sólo son quemaduras menores... pero tú... tú vida vale más que eso... [sintiendo que las emociones le ganaban] voy a ir a buscar al médico... tu espalda está mal.  
  
La espalda de Ranma-chan, estaba peor ahora, algunas de sus quemaduras supuraban suero o sangre, manchando las sabanas.  
  
En el pasillo Kasumi casi tropezó con Akane, detrás de ella venían Nabiki y el doctor Toufuu... Kasumi se detuvo en seco, su hermoso rostro mostraba las huellas dejadas por las lágrimas, teniendo sus ojos enrojecidos y su tez pálida.  
  
Cuando Akane la vio así no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa y enojo al ver las vendas de sus manos... además de estar manchadas con sangre... su rostro pasó de la sorpresa y dolor a la furia...  
  
Akane: Ese... ese bastardo pervertido... ahora no pienso perdonarlo... lo voy a matar...  
  
Las palabras de Akane hicieron que "algo" dentro de Kasumi reaccionara.  
  
Kasumi: No Akane [con voz glacial], tú no vas a hacer nada... nada más.  
  
Las 2 hermanas menores de Kasumi y el doctor Toufuu la miraron sorprendidos y sin habla, a diferencia de siempre que la veía Toufuu esta vez no perdió la cordura, con un gran esfuerzo pudo mantener su temple.  
  
Kasumi: Doctor Toufuu, por favor pase al cuarto y atienda a Ranma- chan, la necesita con urgencia... se lo ruego...  
  
El doctor Toufuu, logró asentir y temblando como jalea, abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró. Él era y siempre será un profesional. Kasumi se giró dándole la espalda a sus hermanas, diciendo antes que hablaran.  
  
Kasumi: Akane, Nabiki vuelvan a casa... ahora no es momento para visitas... Akane... ordena y limpia todo, Nabiki prepara algo de comer...  
  
Kasumi se dirigió nuevamente por ayuda...  
  
Nabiki: Olvídalo no es mi obligación cocinar, además dime que cuernos pasó.  
  
Akane: Pero... ¿Y tus manos?. y ¿Qué le pasó a Ranma...?  
  
Kasumi hizo algo que jamás la habían visto hacer... levantó la voz.  
  
Kasumi: ¡¡YA ME OYERON!! ¡¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJE!!  
  
Kasumi apuró el paso saliendo del lugar, no sabía porque había "gritado", ella no gritaba, ella era una mujer tranquila y formal... pero no había podido evitarlo... además estaba confundida y frustrada, ni siquiera sabía que decirle a sus hermanas... en especial a Akane... por primera vez desde la repentina muerte de su madre se sentía perdida. Completamente perdida.  
Fin 2da Parte.  
Notas del Autor:  
  
No sé si decir que a historia se pone "mejor" pero al menos espero que sea más interesante. 


	3. Hospital

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada con fines comerciales, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
( La Traición (  
  
3ª Parte: Hospital  
  
Akane y Nabiki permanecieron varios minutos paradas en el pasillo del hospital, se miraron sorprendidas y muy asustadas, no sabían lo que había pasado... con un mutuo consentimiento silente se dirigieron a casa...  
  
Akane no fue de mucha ayuda en casa, estaba demasiado preocupada por Ranma y por Kasumi, no sabía que había pasado, la preocupación y los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, parecía una fiera enjaulada. Estaba tan nerviosa que no consiguió comer nada, dedicándose a esperar el regreso de su hermana mayor.  
  
Mientras Akane se preocupaba Nabiki se dedicó a tratar (por las buenas o por las malas) de calmar a su histérico padre, mientras Genma se evadía jugando con un neumático. Y como pasaba desde que enfermó Ranma, Happosai se dedicó a "recolectar" lencería, visitar un baño público nuevo, además de disfrutar la vista del dormitorio de un internado de señoritas al que pudo por fin encontrarle una entrada (trabajo lento y meticuloso digno de un maestro como él), tenía que distraerse hasta que su "fetiche" favorito se recuperara.  
  
Cerca de las 2 AM llegó Kasumi, encontrando a casi todos en la casa dormidos en sus camas. Nabiki dormía después de un agotador día (sobre todo la noche); Genma dormía como panda sonoramente aparentemente sin preocupaciones. Soun agotado de llorar tanto también roncaba sonoramente, además de recibir la ayuda de un gran vaso de leche tibia (claro que unas pocas gotitas para dormir no hicieron daño). Akane por su lado, dormía medio sentada en el salón, testaruda como siempre, se negó a acostarse en su cama hasta saber que había pasado y como estaban Ranma y Kasumi... pero el cansancio (más emocional que físico) la derrotó haciéndola dormir.  
  
Kasumi miró a Akane no sin cierta extrañeza... no podía creer lo que había oído... pero era tarde lo oyó, era como una infección cuando te das cuenta que te puede hacer mal ya estás enfermo, tenía que hablar con ella... pero primero tenía que calmarse, aún así enojada como estaba tomó una manta y tapó a Akane. Luego de tomar un poco de leche... 2 vasos o más, subió a su dormitorio y durmió unas pocas horas. Despertó muy temprano (como siempre), se levantó aseándose y preparándose para las tareas que se había fijado para ese día, luego de un frugal desayuno se dirigió a ver a Ranma-chan.  
  
Cuando las hermanas de Kasumi despertaron, encontraron una nota en la cual se les encargaban unas pocas tareas muy claras... y la advertencia de no ir a ver a Ranma, hasta que las visitas fueran autorizadas.  
  
~~0~~  
  
En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un deprimido joven con gruesos lentes ópticos... tenía ante sí un día lleno de trabajo, casi sin respiro o descanso, esto había comenzado hacía unos muy poco tiempo atrás... y duraría pocos días más, tenía pasaje a China, casi sin escalas directo a su aldea, nada había sido dejado al azar, lo estarían esperando en el aeropuerto. Tenía que ser así, lo que había hecho era realmente muy malo... sin ningún honor, con engaños y falsedad, por lo mismo sería castigado... quien sabe como, pero no sería agradable.  
  
Sólo había habido un hecho, una "pequeña" acción que hacía soportable su destino, una visión fugaz... una mirada... los ojos de una joven mujer china llenos de preocupación por él cuando se descubrió todo lo que había pasado. Mouse no guardaba ningún rencor contra el hombre que había contado todo, el doctor había hecho lo correcto y lo sabía, tampoco le extrañó lo que dijo e hizo la matriarca de su pueblo... Mouse no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho... no sentía satisfacción, pero tampoco gran arrepentimiento, al menos enfrentaría su castigo sin quejarse. como un hombre libre, NO como un hombre de su aldea. Como lo debería hacer un hombre de verdad y no las patéticas imitaciones que vivían en su aldea acostumbrados a agachar la cabeza y obedecer.  
  
Para él fue fácil ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a la soledad, había vivido años solo, ya fuera por su ceguera, su terquedad o por ser sólo un hombre en una tribu de mujeres que habían olvidado lo que era ser humillado por quien "te ama", apegado a lo que él mismo había considerado desde hacía mucho tiempo "su amor imposible".  
  
~~0~~  
  
Kasumi: ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Ranma-chan?  
  
Ranma-chan: Mejor... [con voz débil]... pero... me están dando... esas... esas pastillas... y me dan... tanto sueño...  
  
Kasumi en ese momento pensaba en las palabras que le dijo el médico de turno: "Aunque las quemaduras no son tan graves, si cubren una gran extensión de su espalda... para sanar necesita reposo y un mejor ánimo que el que tiene ahora, lamentablemente en este momento está cayendo en un estado depresivo muy peligroso... lo que ya de por sí es malo para su recuperación, por eso le hemos recetado calmantes... estos la mantendrán dormida gran parte del día y sin dolor."  
  
Kasumi: ¿Necesitas algo de casa?, ¿Quieres recibir visitas?  
  
Ranma-chan: No... no lo creo... tal vez algo de ropa... Kasumi?... no quiero... que venga nadie... no quiero que me vean así...  
  
Kasumi: ¿No quieres que venga Akane?  
  
Ranma-chan: No!... [el repentino exabrupto la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor] ...no... no podría verla ahora... nunca... tal vez nunca...  
  
Una muy preocupada Kasumi salió de la habitación de Ranma-chan, lo que había ocurrido transformaría sus vidas... según veía, la boda entre Ranma y Akane era sólo un sueño imposible.  
  
Kasumi siguió pensando en la desgracia que había caído sobre ellos mientras tomaba una taza de té en la cafetería del hospital. Bastaba de depresión debía pensar en lo que tenía que hacer; luego de meditar profundamente sabía que debía hacer algunas cosas en el acto. Lo primero era darle las noticias, todas malas, a la familia; no sabía como lo tomarían pero no podía evitar decírselos. Por ahora iría a casa.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Al momento de llegar a la puerta de entrada del hospital se encontró cara a cara con Akane.  
  
Kasumi: A... A... Akane-chan... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo qué "que hago"? Vengo a ver a Ranma.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Para qué?  
  
Akane: Kasumi-oneesan... ¿Te pasa algo malo?... Desde ayer que tú no eres como siempre.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Yo?... tú eres la que se comporta en forma distinta. Me... me resulta muy difícil creer lo que hiciste... espero que pienses en eso.  
  
Akane: No entiendo lo que dices hermana. Será mejor que vea a Ranma.  
  
Kasumi: ¡No Akane! Él... quiero decir "ella" no quiere verte... no quiere ver a nadie... vamos a casa, les tengo... tengo graves noticias... [En voz baja para si misma] aunque no sean noticias para todos...  
  
Sumida en un mutismo reflexivo, Kasumi se dirigió a casa, con muy pocas ganas Akane se vio obligada a seguirla. Cuando llegó a casa pidió a Akane que los reuniera a todos en el comedor...  
  
Soun: [Aún llorando y muy nervioso] KASUMIII!!!!!!... Hija mía... te... te vas a recuperar... verás como... como no pierdes ningún dedo...  
  
Kasumi: Papá... yo estoy bien, sólo tengo un par de quemaduras menores... ya mañana no voy a necesitar las vendas.  
  
Soun: BBWUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!... ¡¡Que noble es mi niña diciendo eso para que no nos preocupemos!!  
  
Nabiki: [Muy molesta] ¿Papá... les cuento a todos lo que tú ya sabes? [Soun negó furiosamente con la cabeza]... entonces cálmate...  
  
Genma: [haciéndose el duro]... y bien, supongo que querías decirnos algo de ese estúpido hijo mío... la vergüenza de su Padre...  
  
Las palabras de Genma murieron en su boca a la vista de la dura expresión de Kasumi y la furiosa mirada de Akane.  
  
Kasumi: Para comenzar... en este momento Ranma-chan se encuentra internada en el hospital...  
  
Kasumi se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para explicar claramente todos los detalles del estado de Ranma, pero omitió algunos hechos... como la conversación entre Ryoga y Ranma.  
  
Cuando terminó Kasumi: Soun lloraba con la fuerza de una catarata; Nabiki se mantenía casi inmutable a excepción de un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas; Genma no quiso aceptarlo... diciendo frases como "mi hijo saldrá adelante" o "ya verás como encuentra una solución", para terminar como Panda jugando con una pelota; Akane por su parte no mostró ninguna reacción... sólo se quedó quieta largo rato, con cuidado se levantó fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al dojo a practicar un poco.  
  
Kasumi suspiró profundamente, después de todo, la familia se lo había tomado mejor de lo que creyó en un principio. Aún así le preocupaban sus hermanas. Nabiki podía parecer dura y fría pero en el fondo era una chica con un corazón de cristal encerrado en una jaula de acero, no sabía como la afectaría a la larga, a los ojos de Kasumi ella estaba sufriendo, le preocupaba... siempre le había preocupado, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por obtener fondos, no para ella, sino que para la familia; no por nada Kasumi se había hecho cargo de la familia desde la muerte de su madre. Ella "conocía" a sus seres queridos.  
  
Pero Akane, no se comportaba como solía hacerlo, tal vez no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo o por el contrario le preocupaba demasiado. Ahora necesitaba que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de seguir, por otro lado... faltaban muchas cosas por hacer en casa. Kasumi dejó ejercitar a Akane toda la tarde, antes de cenar decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar con ella dirigiéndose al dojo.  
  
Kasumi: Akane-chan?  
  
Akane: Hermana... ¿Tienes noticias de él?  
  
Kasumi: No, pero... tenemos que hablar.  
  
Akane: ¿De qué hermana?  
  
Kasumi: De todo lo que ha pasado y... el porqué. Akane-chan si quieres contarme algo... te escucho, soy tu hermana mayor y te quiero mucho... aunque odie lo que has hecho no puedo odiarte a ti.  
  
Akane: No... no te entiendo. Dime que es lo que pasó, me di cuenta que hace rato no lo dijiste todo... ahora dime la verdad.  
  
Kasumi: [suspirando con resignación] Sé que lo que le pasó a Ranma- chan no fue accidente, y sé que tu tienes que ver en el asunto.  
  
Akane: ...¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!!...  
  
Kasumi: Dentro de poco iremos donde Toufuu sensei y hablaremos con él, tal vez sepa algo y ojalá sean buenas noticias. Akane-chan, quiero que reflexiones en lo que has hecho...  
  
Sin agregar más palabras y dejando a Akane más confundida que antes, y con un horrible sentimiento de fatalidad, Kasumi se retiró. Para Akane todos se estaban comportando muy extraño. Pero por otro lado ella le había dicho lo que pasó sólo al doctor Toufuu.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Dos días después las dos hermanas pudieron ir juntas a la clínica del doctor Toufuu. Cuando Toufuu terminó con sus pacientes, hizo pasar a las muchachas, a la pregunta de Akane si Ranma quería verla o recibir visitas... su respuesta fue no. Kasumi conociendo la reacción de Toufuu a su persona le entregó una nota escrita retirándose de la habitación, cuando volvió a estar cuerdo, leyó la nota, en la cual estaban expresadas las sospechas, temores y preocupaciones de Kasumi; en la nota había una transcripción bastante fiel de la conversación entre Ranma y Ryoga.  
  
Toufuu: Akane-chan... quiero que me cuentes paso a paso todo lo que sepas de la "cura" para Ranma-chan... recuerdo bien lo que dijiste antes, además sé lo que averiguó Cologne. pero ahora quiero saber lo que tú hiciste. y si quieres el porqué.  
  
Akane se puso muy pálida al oír la palabra "cura", con resignación y aprehensión le volvió a contar toda la historia en detalle. Le narró todo lo que sabía a Toufuu. Luego de un rato de meditar volvió a hablar.  
  
Toufuu: Ya veo... Diablos! Perdón Akane-chan, todas mis sospechas se confirman ahora...  
  
Akane: Entonces... ¿Qué hice malo?  
  
Toufuu: La cura que te dio Ryoga... la que tú le diste "paso a paso" a Ranma-chan, si era una cura pero... una cura para mujeres. Para ser más exacto para las amazonas de Joketsuzoku y no para un hombre, tienes que recordar que en su pueblo "casi" todos los guerreros son mujeres, y por lo mismo sólo les sirve a ellas...  
  
Akane: ¿Qué quiere decir Toufuu sensei? (con temor y aprensión en su voz)  
  
Toufuu: La cura hace que las mujeres... las "mujeres" amazonas que sobreviven al tratamiento "no puedan" cambiar a otra cosa.  
  
Akane: [con miedo en su voz] Entonces... Ranma... ¿Ranma no volverá a ser hombre?... ¿No hay un remedio?  
  
Toufuu: ...No... no he encontrado ninguno... pero eso no significa que no exista alguno... en algún lado.  
  
Akane: ...no... no puede ser... yo no quise... creí que era... que se podía curar...  
  
Toufuu: Akane?... Akane?... ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Akane: ¡¡DIOS MÍO QUE HICE!!  
  
~~0~~  
  
Mientras Toufuu conversaba con Akane, Kasumi fue a ver como seguía Ranma-chan.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma-chan? ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?, ¿Tu espalda se siente mejor?  
  
Sin mirar a Kasumi, Ranma con su espalda aún terriblemente quemada y herida, le respondió con una voz que no parecía la suya, llena de tristeza, dolor y amargura.  
  
Ranma-chan: Kasumi oneechan?... Estando aquí tendida... sin poder hacer nada -snif- he... he estado pensando... pensando mucho en... en todo... en mi vida... lo que he hecho... en lo que tengo... -snif- en lo que soy ahora... descubrí que no tengo nada... que no le importo a nadie...  
  
Kasumi: ¡Eso no es cierto Ranma! Nos tienes a nosotros. y si no me crees me tienes a mí, somos... somos tu familia [casi al borde de las lágrimas]  
  
Ranma-chan: ...Ranma... Ranma murió hace poco... ¿No te lo dijeron?...  
  
Kasumi: Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes.  
  
Ranma-chan: Piénsalo Kasumi-oneesan. después de todo ya no tengo remedio, Jusenkyo está destruido. y la magia que uso Herb tampoco serviría.  
  
La actitud de Ranma francamente aterró a Kasumi, jamás antes la vio en ese estado, sin importar lo terrible o imposible que parecieran los problemas, él siempre había sido positivo y no se rendía pero ahora se veía derrotada y sin ánimo, estaba como "apagada". sin vida.  
  
Kasumi: No digas esas cosas Ranma-chan... me estas asustando...  
  
Ranma-chan: (como si no la pudiera oír) ...él era hombre... tenía familia y estaba comprometido... con una mujer... yo... yo soy algo así como una especie de mujer... no tengo padres, ni compromiso, estoy sola... completamente sola...  
  
Kasumi: Pero Ranma...  
  
Ranma-chan: ...ya te lo dije Kasumi... Ranma murió, yo... yo me llamo Ranko... Ranko-chan, ahora, ¿Me podrías dejar sola? Tengo... -snif- tengo que aprender a ser una buena chica... [llorando] y así... así lograr que algún día alguien... me quiera... pero eso... eso sólo es un sueño... un estúpido sueño...  
  
Kasumi: Entonces vuelvo mañana Ranm... ko... pero, por favor no te deprimas más... recuerda que te queremos mucho... al menos YO te quiero mucho... desde que te conocí me caíste bien [con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas], para mí siempre fuiste como un hermano menor... y ahora que seas una mujer no cambia eso... yo te sigo queriendo mucho... hermanita...  
  
Después de oír sus palabras Ranko le dedicó una triste sonrisa a Kasumi, pero si se hubiera observado con cuidado habrían visto una pequeña llama en sus ojos. Las palabras de Kasumi la habían alcanzado justo al borde de la desesperación. Tiempo después reconocería que las palabras de Kasumi la habían ayudado mucho. La habían salvado.  
  
Ranko: ... gracias Kasumi... te espero mañana...  
  
~~0~~  
  
Minutos después en una de salas de consulta Kasumi hablaba con el médico que atendía a Ranko y había visto sus manos.  
  
Médico: ...y por eso, con las curaciones y el reposo, creo que en 3 días la dejaré levantarse, así que tráele algo de ropa... lo único que te pido es que sean blusas o remeras de tela muy suave y sueltas, y nada de sostén por un tiempo... no quiero que tenga ningún problema con la cicatrización de su espalda.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Le van a quedar marcas?  
  
Médico: No lo creo realmente, pero si es que le quedan estas van a ser muy poco visibles, en unos 2 o 3 meses no se le notará nada en la espalda.  
  
Kasumi: Gracias doctor, sus noticias me dejan más tranquila.  
  
Médico: Que bueno, ahora veamos tus manos... bien se ven muy bien, mañana si quieres no uses las vendas, pero la crema que te di quiero que la sigas usando por unos 5 días más. Por ahora la tengo que dejar, tengo más pacientes que atender, pero cualquier cosa que necesite vea a mi buen amigo Toufuu.  
  
Kasumi le sonrió y suspiró resignadamente pensando: "¿Porqué Toufuu? Sé que es guapo y agradable, es un buen hombre y siempre me dicen que es un buen doctor... pero siempre es tan 'volado'".  
  
~~0~~  
  
Más tarde en el dojo y casa de la familia Tendo, Kasumi ayudada por Nabiki se dedicaba a los quehaceres de la casa, mientras esperaba que llegara Akane.  
  
Kasumi: Que tarde es... y Akane-chan no ha vuelto a casa.  
  
Nabiki: ¿Quieres que la busque?... Podría llamar al doctor Toufuu.  
  
Kasumi: Si por favor, estoy intranquila y no sé porque.  
  
~~0~~  
  
"- Mochi, mochi - Ono aquí..."  
  
Nabiki: HA, Doctor Toufuu, que bueno que lo encontré.  
  
Toufuu: ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Nabiki-chan?  
  
Nabiki: ¿Quiero saber si Akane se encuentra con Ud.?  
  
Toufuu: No, ella se fue hace más de 3 horas. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Akane-chan no ha llegado a casa?  
  
Nabiki: No... no ha llegado aún... ¿No sabe dónde pudo ir?  
  
Toufuu: Lo siento, pero no me dijo nada... creo en parte es culpa mía, cuando se enteró de lo que tenía que decirle, no lo tomó muy bien y no pude detenerla... Nabiki yo la voy a ir a buscar...  
  
Nabiki: Gracias Doctor, yo también la voy a ir a buscar.  
  
La expresión de Nabiki estaba llena de preocupación, mientras mecánicamente colgaba el teléfono.  
  
Nabiki: ¡Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: ¿Alguna novedad?  
  
Nabiki: No, no está en la clínica y el doctor no sabe dónde fue.  
  
Kasumi: Lo mejor será salir a buscarla... voy por mi bolso.  
  
Nabiki: No, será mejor que tú te quedes y yo voy a salir... vuelvo como en 1 hora.  
  
Kasumi: Suerte Nabiki-chan.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Como 1½ horas más tarde llegaron al dojo Nabiki y Toufuu con Akane, Kasumi los esperaba muy nerviosa en la puerta.  
  
Después de la, como siempre balbuceante y torpe, despedida de Toufuu las 3 chicas entraron a la casa. Kasumi y Nabiki llevaron a Akane a su dormitorio, ayudándola a acostarse en su cama, mientras Kasumi terminaba de acostarla en su cama y ordenaba un poco. Nabiki le trajo en gran vaso de leche (con gotitas para dormir, de esas que tantas veces le habían sido útiles), luego de eso bajaron a comer algo...  
  
Nabiki: ...como te decía, me encontré con el doctor Toufuu y Akane camino hacia acá, por suerte. Porque la busqué por muchos sitios antes y quería chequear el hospital al último.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Dónde la encontró Toufuu sensei?  
  
Nabiki: El doctor Toufuu me dijo que igual que yo a él también se le ocurrió ir al hospital, donde la encontró sentada en el pasto frente a la puerta principal, en estado de shock [bajando el tono de voz]... cada cierto rato decía "como pude hacer eso" y frases como esas. Yo creo que sea lo que sea lo que dijo, no lo tomó muy bien.  
  
Ciertamente Akane se encontraba en pésimo estado, por un lado estaba lo que ella había hecho con sus propias manos, con tanto cariño y con tantas esperanzas de alcanzar la tan esquiva felicidad... por otro lado su sentimiento de culpa, de pérdida... todo el dolor que "él" debía estar sintiendo... se sentía sucia, baja, sentía que lo había traicionado... y no sentía capaz de encararlo y tampoco asimilar lo que había pasado... no todavía.  
  
Kasumi: Yo sé que tú sospechas algo de lo que realmente pasó, por eso te voy a contar lo que yo sé y lo que sospecho. pero te voy a pedir 2 cosas. Lo primero es que hables con Toufuu sensei y le pidas que te diga lo que él sabe, lo segundo es que no quiero que culpes a Akane- chan. no quiero que ella crea que nosotros su familia no la apoyamos.  
  
Kasumi tomó a su hermana por los hombros para llevarla a descasar a su dormitorio, pero... Nabiki se le acercó abrazándola fuertemente aguantando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, se sentía perdida y asustada, Kasumi sólo pudo abrazar a su hermana para consolarla, y así también buscar en el abrazo se su hermana un poco de alivio para el dolor que ella sentía.  
  
~~0~~ ...dejando la taza del desayuno en la mesa, después de una muy larga conversación...  
  
Nabiki: No puedo creerlo Kasumi... pero que... MIERDA!!  
  
Kasumi: Nabiki-chan! Cálmate... a mí tampoco me gusta, pero ¿Te imaginas como se siente Akane-chan?  
  
Nabiki: Debe ser muy doloroso para ella... y con todo lo que lo quiere... nunca antes la vi enamorada... me siento perdida.  
  
Kasumi: Yo también, lo único que puedo. podemos hacer es... tratar de darles todo nuestro apoyo... levanto la mesa y voy al hospital. Nabiki- chan te encargo a Akane-chan, no dejes que Papá o el tío Genma la molesten. además no la dejes sola, no quiero que haga algo imprudente.aunque eso signifique faltar a clases.  
  
Nabiki asintió con una mirada llena de comprensión, pasara lo que pasara eran familia.  
  
~~0~~  
  
1 hora más tarde en el hospital...  
  
Kasumi: [con su mejor sonrisa] Buenos días Ranko-chan (como no le respondió continuó)... mira te traje ropa para que puedas levantarte un rato...  
  
Ranko: [animándose un poco] Gracias Kasumi-oneechan...  
  
Kasumi se sorprendió un poco del apelativo dicho con tanta naturalidad (oneechan: hermana mayor), pero se sintió más aliviada. No era la primera vez que la llamaba oneechan, pero la forma en que se lo dijo era distinta, por lo que era un cambio positivo, el apelativo era una forma cariñosa de tratarla, por otro lado... ¿sería el primer paso para aceptar su actual condición?  
  
Kasumi: Mira [enseñándole las prendas] es tu ropa favorita.  
  
Ranko: [con una sonrisa fingida y triste] Mi camisa roja y mis pantalones... Kasumi-oneechan la... la próxima vez me... me podrías traer algo más... más femenino... ahora soy una "chica" y "tengo" que aprender a ser una buena niña.  
  
Le sonrió a Kasumi pero... con lágrimas en los ojos. Era demasiado obvio que estaba realizando un enorme esfuerzo... que no era "ella" y que lo que hacía sólo era un acto, una pose. Estaba actuando como creía que debía comportarse, se notaba que de cierto modo estaba desesperada por ser aceptada, incluso querida.  
  
Kasumi: [sentándose en la cama] Si, si por supuesto. Ahora... ¿Me dejarías peinarte un poco?, quiero que te veas mejor...  
  
Ranko: [sentada apoyándose un poco en Kasumi, con sus ojos cerrados] Si... Kasumi-oneechan.  
  
Kasumi y Ranko compartieron uno de los momentos más especiales y apacibles que recordaran después, Kasumi soltó por completo su cabello cepillándolo suave y cuidadosamente. Como no consideraba, cuando era hombre, que el cuidar su cabello fuera importante, este se encontraba maltratado y enredado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas a Ranko sobre ser mujer.  
  
Después de terminar de cepillar lo mejor posible su cabello y atarlo en una cola de caballo, Kasumi le puso la camisa sobre la bata para salir a caminar un poco por los pasillos del hospital, era la primera vez que salía de la habitación desde que llegó.  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, deteniéndose cada cierto rato para descansar. Kasumi se alegró mucho de ver cuan bien le hacía a Ranko caminar y distraerse un poco. Terminaron la caminata en el ala pediátrica, allí Ranko pudo ver a un grupo de pequeños enfermos, niños de 7 u 8 años sufriendo enfermedades que no merecían y aún así sonriendo... tratando de llevar una vida (muchas veces tristemente corta) lo más normal posible... ella sintió vergüenza.  
  
Ranko: ...pobres... ellos no merecen sufrir así.. ¿Porqué?  
  
Kasumi: Nadie lo sabe Ranko-chan... pero aún así siguen tratando de vivir... hasta que no pueden más.  
  
Ranko: Volvamos a la habitación... tengo mucho en que pensar.  
  
Kasumi: [con una sonrisa] Si eso es lo que quieres... vamos.  
  
Cuando llegaron Ranko se sentó en la cama, luego de un momento dijo:  
  
Ranko: ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?  
  
Kasumi: No lo sé bien. Puede que en 2 o 3 días, ¿Porqué?  
  
Ranko: [con los ojos mojados por las lágrimas y con una hermosa y triste sonrisa por primera vez en muchos días] Porque tengo que... empezar a vivir de nuevo... una vida nueva... me... ¿me ayudarías oneechan?  
  
Kasumi: Por supuesto que sí.  
  
Fin 3a Parte.  
Notas del Autor: Espero que no crean que la historia terminaría tan mal, para aquellos que se deprimieron. mis disculpas? Al menos espero que la parte dramática me quedara bien. ^_^ 


	4. Una Nueva Vida

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada con fines comerciales, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
( La Traición (  
  
4ª Parte: Una nueva vida  
  
Durante los siguientes 5 días (hasta el alta) y todo el tiempo que podía, Ranko se dedicó a pasar el tiempo con los niños de la sección pediátrica, podía hacerles compañía, hacía algo por alguien aunque sólo fuera jugar con ellos y además tenía tanto que aprender de ellos y de su fortaleza. La lección más importante se la dio Mako una pequeña de sólo 9 años. El último día que la vio ella le dio una garza de papel y le pidió que sonriera para ella...  
  
Mako: Oneechan.. quiero que. tengas esto. yo lo hice. sirve para que te cures. pero quiero que me sonrías. por favor. la vida después de todo no es tan mala.  
  
En la mañana Ranko le llevaba casi 20 garzas de papel que había hecho durante la noche pero. esa noche Mako ya no despertó de nuevo... Ranko la vio cuando los médicos se retiraban y una de las enfermeras trataba de ordenar las cosas en la habitación de la pequeña mientras lloraba, a Ranko se le cayeron de las manos las garzas al verla ahí tendida en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro pálido y sereno por la llegada de la muerte, como si sólo fuera un sueño. Ranko lloró por horas cerca de la que fue su cama.  
  
~~0~~  
  
El día antes de su alta Kasumi comenzó su educación, le platicaba sobre los problemas típicos de su sexo; cosas como el maquillaje, cuidados de la piel, como elegir ropa, combinación de colores, modales y lenguaje, los problemas típicos del 'periodo', y un largo etc. muchas de las cosas que le dijo ni siquiera las escuchó y otras no las comprendió del todo.  
  
Kasumi: ...y por lo mismo para que sean cómodos deben ser de la talla adecuada.  
  
Ranko: Kasumi-oneechan... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo... medio delicado?  
  
Kasumi: Si, claro que si... siempre que necesites algo pregunta.  
  
Ranko: ¿Te enojarías conmigo si... si no vivo en el Dojo?  
  
Kasumi: (sorprendida y algo dolida) ¿Dónde piensas ir?  
  
Ranko: En un principio quiero ir donde Toufuu sensei.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Por cuanto tiempo?  
  
Ranko: No lo sé... tengo que saber que voy a hacer con mi vida primero, luego veré.  
  
Kasumi: Te comprendo, entonces te llevaré tus cosas para allá. ¿No quieres conversar con alguien primero? O por evitarla has decidido esto.  
  
Ranko: Aunque quisiera hablarle todavía no puedo... no tengo el ánimo de hablar con ella... además el dojo está lleno de recuerdos de mi vida anterior. quiero decir de la vida de Ranma. y para mí sería muy duro. Por último ahí están los viejos y sé que van a ser un problema.  
  
Kasumi: Si esa es tu decisión... aunque no me guste la aceptaré.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Al día siguiente después de almuerzo le dieron su alta a Ranko, salió del hospital acompañada sólo por Kasumi, por insistencia de esta última ella llevaba el único bulto que tenía Ranko, el cual era una bolsa deportiva con algo de ropa.  
  
Sin mucha conversación se dirigieron a la clínica del Dr. Toufuu. Kasumi permaneció pocos minutos y luego volvió a casa. Dejando a Ranko tratar con el buen doctor. Casi ½ hora más tarde Ranko pudo conversar con el ahora (después de mucho esfuerzo) calmado Toufuu sensei.  
  
Ranko: Toufuu sensei... entonces. ¿Me puedo quedar por el momento?  
  
Toufuu: Por supuesto... lo más importante es que tengas la suficiente calma y tranquilidad para sanarte, luego ya veremos que vas a hacer con tu vida. para luego tratar de ser feliz.  
  
Ranko: Entonces me voy a quedar una temporada hasta sentirme sano... sana, y luego voy a viajar y buscaré ¡¡!!. Es verdad había olvidada que ya no hay cura... entonces buscaré un lugar donde nadie me conozca para comenzar mi vida otra vez.  
  
Toufuu: Eso suena más a ti... me tenías preocupado... creí que la depresión tomaría lo mejor de ti.  
  
Ranko: Eso fue sólo por el momento... no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. se lo debo a Mako-chan.  
  
Toufuu: Entonces hagamos algo útil... y preparemos un cuarto para ti.  
  
Ranko: Gracias Toufuu sensei...  
  
Durante el resto del día el doctor se preocupó de atender a sus pacientes, también atendió algunas de las labores de la casa... además revisó algunos de sus antiguos y polvorientos libros y pergaminos. Ranko por segunda vez en pocos días sintió vergüenza de su comportamiento... desde el día siguiente se levantó temprano para... primero entrenar junto con Toufuu (algo ligero y metódico tal y como lo ordenó el médico). Luego ella se encargó del desayuno y otras labores de la casa... tenía el firme propósito de ser la mejor en las artes marciales y una dueña de casa al menos aceptable, se había hecho la convicción de que eso era lo adecuado para una chica (más ahora que no podía volver a ser hombre). Por otro lado aunque algo sabía de medicina o enfermería no era suficiente como para ayudar a Toufuu, pero aún así sentía que tenía el deber de retribuirle toda la gentileza que había tenido con ella. y él, en el pasado.  
  
Durante la cena, la conversación (poca) había estado relacionada con las actividades de la clínica y la vida de Toufuu. El sensei entre todas sus habilidades no poseía una en particular y que le permitió a Ranko hacer algo por él, Toufuu era un pobre cocinero. Por lo que la comida de Ranko le supo realmente muy bien.  
  
Ranko: No sabía que hacía tantas cosas sensei... realmente tiene un día muy ocupado...  
  
Toufuu: Bueno, es que hay que arreglárselas como se pueda. Ranko-chan esta comida esta muy buena.  
  
Ranko: No exagere sensei mi comida es mediocre. Me parece extraordinario... tanto trabajo debe dejarle buen dinero, pero no lo parece...  
  
Toufuu: Lo cierto es que he ahorrado una buena cantidad y no exagero. cocinas muy bien.  
  
Ranko: [con una expresión alegre] AAAAAH!!! Ya sé... es para cuando te cases con Kasumi.  
  
Toufuu: Ka... Kasumi-chan...  
  
Ranko: ¿Sensei? ¡Sensei! ¡No se coma el plato! ¡SENSEI!  
  
~~0~~  
  
Pasaron 4 apacibles días, ahora Ranko se hacía cargo de los quehaceres y practicaba sus artes marciales con Toufuu, Por su lado el Dr. se encargaba de su clínica con calma y tranquilidad. Pero esta situación no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo sin cambios.  
  
Toufuu lo sabía, debía hacer algo, durante la noche podía oírla hablar en voz baja. dormida. Sus palabras eran tristes llenas de dolor y de. culpa. Ella se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado. Otras veces la había oído llorar ahogadamente, tal vez con su cara oculta en su almohada. hasta quedarse dormida. A Toufuu esto le dolía más que nada de lo que sabía que había pasado, lo estaba preocupando mucho.  
  
Una mañana la oyó conversar tristemente entre sollozos reprimidos con alguien, más por saber si estaba bien y sin ánimo de espiarla, abrió suavemente la puerta del baño para verla desnuda tocando con manos temblorosas su reflejo en el empañado espejo mientras le pedía perdón a la chica detrás del vidrio, Toufuu cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más y más por ella.  
  
Durante un descanso a media tarde...  
  
Toufuu: Ranko-chan... has pensado, ¿Cuando vas a ir a hablar con Akane- chan?  
  
Ranko: [Sintiendo una punzada en el corazón]... realmente no... pero creo que... si podría hacerlo...  
  
Toufuu: ¿Podría ser hoy?  
  
Ranko: ...si me acompaña... podría hacerlo...  
  
Toufuu: ¿Porqué esperaste tanto para decidirte a ir?  
  
Ranko: Porque... estaba furioso... los odié... los odié por lo que me hicieron... los odio con todo mi ser.  
  
Pero la profunda tristeza de sus ojos y la solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla desmintieron esa afirmación. Toufuu lo sabía, ella (antes él) estaba profundamente herida, tal vez tanto que jamás se volvería a recuperar del todo. Al menos ya había perdido mucho, comenzando por su inocencia y su fe en los demás. Había notado algo que tal vez ella misma no sabía, aunque se esforzaba mucho en tratar a los demás en forma normal, siempre mantenía una distancia con el resto de las personas, algo así como una barrera. Tal vez no dejaría que nadie se le acercara tanto como alguna vez había estado con Akane.  
  
Toufuu: Muy bien entonces, esta tarde te acompañaré.  
  
Ranko: Gracias Toufuu sensei, ahora sé que las cosas no se saldrán de lugar.  
  
~~0~~  
  
"... si quieres podemos volver otro día, cuando te sientas mejor".  
  
Pasaron varios segundos antes que respondiera, había estado casi 5 minutos frente a la puerta de la casa y dojo de la familia Tendo. Toufuu vestía como siempre lo hacía, mientras que Ranko se había puesto un vestido azul muy bonito que resaltaba su feminidad, un regalo que Toufuu le hizo al enterarse de la poca a casi nada de ropa que tenía. Había dicho cuando bajó al consultorio para salir con Toufuu: "Quiero que les quede claro lo que soy ahora".  
  
Ranko: No Toufuu sensei... hoy es un buen día.  
  
Entraron en la propiedad hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, cada paso de Ranko dentro de la casa le traía recuerdos... recordó con nostalgia como un día de lluvia un panda trajo a esta casa a una chica pelirroja, muy enojada y asustada... eran recuerdos, buenos y dulces, amargos y malos, recuerdos acumulados durante el último tiempo vivido en esa casa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y como si su estómago estuviera amarrado con una soga, aún así resistió la tentación de dar media vuelta y huir.  
  
-TOC -TOC - TOC - los golpes de Toufuu en la puerta hicieron saltar de la impresión a Ranko. Al momento pudo oír pasos acercándose a la puerta mientras su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Al abrirse la puerta los miró la siempre dulce, sonriente y hermosa cara de Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Si? . Buenas tardes. Dr. Toufuu. Ranma-chan. pero. ¿Te encuentras bien? . pasen, pasen.  
  
A Toufuu se le empañaron inmediatamente los anteojos, pero al "suave" recordatorio (gracias a un codazo de Ranko) Toufuu comenzó a reaccionar, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para aclarar su mente. Ranko puso sus manos en su espalda guiándola adentro de la casa.  
  
Un par de minutos después se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesa. Toufuu trataba de mantenerse lo más normal posible, mientras Ranko se sentaba a su lado, en la mesa también se encontraban sentados Genma, el que miraba enfadado a su antes hijo y ahora "hija"; Soun con cara de "podríamos arreglar las cosas"; Nabiki, la que quería ver todo por si misma y Akane, la que mantenía un hosco silencio mientras evitaba mirar directamente a Ranko.  
  
Genma: ¡¡MUCHACHO!! Debería darte vergüenza dejar que te pasara esto. ¿Ahora como piensas cumplir el juramento que le hiciste a tu Madre? ¡¡Responde!!  
  
Ranko: [en voz baja llena de una cólera fría] Quieres callarte. Padre eres un maldito pedazo de. durante años hiciste lo que se te dio la gana conmigo, ahora estoy pagando ¡TUS ERRORES! .Y más encima tienes el descaro de reclamarme ¿Cómo te atreves?. ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que hice por ti.  
  
Soun: ¿Porqué no se calman un poco?  
  
Genma: ¡MUCHACHO INGRATO! ¡Después de lo que YO he hecho por ti.  
  
Ranko: ¡¡CÁLLATE!! No vine a hablar con ninguno de los dos. sólo vine a decir algo, métanse esto en sus duras cabezas RANMA está MUERTO, y YO NO SOY ÉL, YO SOY UNA MUJER Y ME LLAMO RANKO [mientras les gritaba las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el tono de voz denotaba mucho dolor].  
  
Akane sólo apretó los dientes mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar. Nabiki se quedó de una pieza. Ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados por el shock, mientras Ranko se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su propia blusa; aunque Toufuu le pasó un pañuelo. Luego de recuperar un poco la compostura, y aprovechando que todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no parecían poder reaccionar agregó.  
  
Ranko: Vine a decirles que cuando me vaya. no los volveré a ver nunca más. no pienso volver, pase lo que pase. por eso sería mejor que dejaran de hacer planes para lo que queda de mi vida. o la de cualquier otro. ya me hicieron demasiado daño y no quiero que se lo hagan a alguien más.  
  
Soun: Pero. pero.  
  
Mientras la discusión se seguía desarrollando, Nabiki se fue retirando discretamente. Le dolía mucho ver como su "familia" se separaba, desde hacía tiempo que ella consideraba a Ranma o mejor dicho a. Ranko como parte de parte de la familia y verlos discutir así hacía que le doliera y mucho. se retiró lenta y discretamente tal y como lo hizo cuando murió su Madre, entonces no dejó que nadie la viera llorar y ahora tampoco lo permitiría.  
  
Kasumi hacía todo lo posible por mantener su calma y su sonrisa, sabía como terminaría todo. más tarde tendría tiempo y podría llorar, sentir pena o aflicción. pero ahora no era el momento, alguien "debía" mantener la calma y seguir adelante.  
  
Akane durante todo el tiempo que duró la discusión no se movió, ni dijo una sola palabra. Sólo permaneció ahí sentada todo el rato. su cabeza agachada de forma que nadie vio su cara. ella mantenía sus ojos y mandíbula lo más apretado posible, no quería que se le escapara un sollozo o una lágrima. Aún así algunas lágrimas escaparon para resbalar por sus mejillas y terminar sobre sus apretados puños. Akane quería evitar el comportarse como ella pensó que no debía. saltar de su lugar abrazarla, llorar, pedirle o suplicarle perdón y tratar de buscar la forma de solucionar todo para que las cosas fueran como antes para recuperar al único hombre que había llegado a amar en su vida pero. ¿Para qué? ¿Cambiaría todo eso las cosas? Además ¿No había sido ella misma la herramienta de tan cruel venganza? Por otro lado no quería complicar las cosas más de lo que estaban. sabía que poco o nada se podía hacer, sobretodo después de hablar con Toufuu sensei. Él le contó que ahora no había vuelta atrás, por eso ella se había dado por vencida.  
  
Luego de casi 10 minutos de infructuosa discusión, las cosas no estaban muy bien. eso sí más claras. En eso.  
  
Soun: Entonces. ¡¿Ya no te casarás con Akane?!  
  
Ranko: ¡¡NO!! ¡¡YA NO PUEDO!! .no puedo ser algo que ya no soy. [agregó en voz baja] ni hacer que. me quieran.  
  
Esto último lo dijo mirando a Akane, la que seguía sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
Ranko: [con evidente dolor reflejado en su voz] No puede ver que ahora soy una mujer. ¿O tengo que desnudarme para que lo vean? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con que venga con vestido? ¿Porqué lo hacen todo tan difícil? [lo último casi no pudo decirlo por la aflicción]  
  
Por primera vez en toda la "conversación" intervino Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: No hace falta querida. YO me encargaré que entiendan. Ahora me. perdón. ¿Nos podrías decir a qué viniste?  
  
Ranko: Sólo vine por una pregunta. ¿Akane. porqué? ¿Me puedes decir porqué?  
  
Trató de repetir la pregunta pero sabía que si lo intentaba podía llegar al llanto y ella no quería eso. Soun y Genma recuperándose del shock, inmediatamente trataron de intervenir en la conversación pero Kasumi se les adelantó obligándolos a mantenerse callados y al margen.  
  
Mientras Akane permaneció quieta y en silencio. no respondió a la pregunta de Ranko simplemente no dijo nada. El silencio duró cerca de 5 minutos, un silencio espeso e incómodo. Como Akane no dio la más mínima señal de responder. Ranko se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, esperó unos segundos hasta que el doctor Toufuu se le unió. Ella se dio media vuelta y haciendo una profunda reverencia y tratando de sonreír dijo:  
  
Ranko: Entonces. este es el adiós. fue muy divertido y lo pasé muy bien. pero es hora de irme. adiós a todos.  
  
Con estas palabras y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, giró dándole la espalda a las personas que fueron su familia. salió por la misma puerta que la vio entrar. pero ahora era diferente tenía más experiencia y habilidad pero. menos sueños y el corazón destrozado.  
  
Kasumi miró a Soun y a Genma, ambos negaban los hechos y pensaban que de algún modo se solucionarían las cosas. Pero Akane. Kasumi la vio. ella lloraba con los ojos y los puños apretados. Kasumi la tomó por los hombros y la llevó a su dormitorio, donde la dejó sola para que llorara y se desahogara. no sabía que otra cosa podía hace por ella en ese momento.  
  
~~0~~  
  
En la calle Ranko caminaba distraídamente, sin decir nada, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Repentinamente se detuvo llevándose las manos a la cara mientras comenzaba a llorar para luego apoyarse en el muro más cercano, lentamente fue perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas, acuclillándose mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con sus sollozos, ella trataba con todas sus ganas no llorar. En eso una mano fuerte y cálida se apoyó en su hombro. Ella se giró y escondió su cara en sus manos.  
  
Ranko: No me quiso decir porqué. ni siquiera me habló. ella me odia.  
  
Toufuu: Dale tiempo al tiempo, que este cura todas las heridas. ahora vamos a casa y allí te daré algo para que duermas bien esta noche.  
  
Ranko: Sensei. .  
  
Ella se paró tratando de caminar pero sin lograrlo. En ese momento Toufuu la abrazó fuertemente y ella lloró con todas sus ganas, con su cara apoyada contra su pecho.  
  
Tofuu: SHHH. ya pasará.ya pasará..  
  
~~0~~  
  
"¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?"  
  
Ryoga se hacía la misma pregunta por enésima vez ese día. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente "perdido". y por primera vez "arrepentido", lo peor para él era que esta fue la primera vez que se enfrentaba a este tipo de situación y no sabía como debía enfrentarla. Además sabía que la próxima vez que se encontrara con Ranma. ya no sería él, sería la pelirroja. y no sería suficiente decirle un "lo siento" o "discúlpame".  
  
Lo que había hecho era innoble, sucio, bajo. y tantos otros calificativos como esos que se ajustaban perfectamente bien, el mismo tipo de calificativos que le había puesto a su enemigo. Claro que podía alegar que lo hizo por venganza de tantas cosas que le había hecho Ranma, ya que él fue el culpable de su maldición. de P-Chan, ella lo empujó al Manantial del Cerdo Ahogado, y todo porque huyó a China sin enfrentarlo en un duelo de Hombre a Hombre.pero. todo eso no eran más que excusas y él lo sabía. No tenía una verdadera razón de sus actos (o si?). Ranma esperó por 3 días en el lugar acordado. era lógico que después de esperarlo tanto se fuera a casa, además fue su padre el que se lo llevó a China. sabía que volvería, no tenía porque seguirlo a China, pero lo hizo. Luego en Jusenkyo, realmente sabía que fue un accidente, ella no lo vio y lo pasó a llevar, en ese momento Ranma estaba cegada por la ira. de eso él si sabía mucho, ella estaba persiguiendo al Panda cuando lo golpeo, él pudo caer en otra poza, o simplemente si se hubiera agarrado a tiempo no haber caído nunca. Comprendía que estuviera furiosa él había pasado por lo mismo cuando descubrió su propia maldición. pero reflexionando en eso ninguna de las maldiciones de Jusenkyo es igual para 2 personas, meditando en como lo afectó su propia maldición y en las maldiciones de los demás, todas afectaban en forma diferente, el único de su grupo que seguía siendo humano era Ranma, pero además era el único que cambiaba de sexo. todo tenía que haber sido tan complicado, confuso y frustrante. Por otro lado Ryoga había traicionado sus propios principios, de cuando en cuando se repetía.  
  
"¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?, ¿Cómo llegue a pensar que si sacaba del medio a Ranma, Akane me amaría a mí?"  
  
Se encontraba perdido en las montañas, hacía frío y había poca vegetación, eso significaba que estaba muy al norte o bien estaba bastante alto. Ahora era cosa de decidir . ¿Qué podía hacer?. Pensando en eso se quedó dormido, pero esa noche al igual que varias anteriores lo asaltaron espantosas pesadillas, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo o hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. debía hablar con Ranma y con Akane. tenía que hacerlo o jamás se volvería a sentir tranquilo. Sentía una gran culpa en su corazón.  
  
Antes del amanecer partió en busca de algo. algo que no podía definir bien.sería Paz?, Perdón? O Redención?  
  
~~0~~  
  
2 días después, en la clínica del Doctor Toufuu, él intentaba convencer a Ranko que aún era muy pronto para irse de viaje, o mejor aún, que no le convenía irse de viaje  
  
Ranko: Pero sensei. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
  
Toufuu: Espera un poco más. por ahora he podido convencer al Furinkan, para que nos den todas las facilidades para trasladarte, me dieron tu concentración de notas y una carta del sub-director [Ranko puso una evidente expresión de desagrado] .Ranko-chan te falta tan poco para terminar tus estudios, que dejarlo así sería un desperdicio.  
  
Ranko: Pero Toufuu sensei, sabe muy bien que yo no soy bueno para los estudios. lo único que realmente sé hacer es pelear.  
  
Ante la mirada incrédula de Ranko, Toufuu jugó su última carta.  
  
Toufuu: Te lo pido por favor. ¿Lo harías por mí? Yo quiero que termines tus estudios.  
  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego de meditarlo unos segundos y recordar cuanto había hecho por ella, bajó la mirada y aceptó en forma desganada.  
  
Ranko: Si sensei. voy a terminar.pero a cambio quiero algo.  
  
Toufuu: ¿Qué es ese algo?  
  
Ranko: Quiero que le pida matrimonio a Kasumi.  
  
Ante la cara de estupor de Toufuu, Ranko no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras pensaba que él su sensei y ella "su hermana" merecían ser felices.  
  
Pero aún quedaba por resolver el problema de donde podría estudiar. Ranko no se veía capaz de ir al mismo colegio que Akane. Lo más seguro es que podrían haber problemas. quería evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes, además la conocía y allí se encontraba Ukyo y todo su pasado, lo que ella necesitaba era un nuevo inicio para tener algún tipo de futuro.  
  
Ranko: Toufuu sensei. ¿Podría terminar mis estudios en otro colegio?  
  
Toufuu: No lo sé. no creo que nos presenten muchos problemas en pedir el traslado pero. ni tú ni yo disponemos de dinero para pagar un colegio privado. El único colegio público por aquí es el tuyo. y pensándolo bien ¿No es Genma tu apoderado? Él podría ser un problema.  
  
Ranko: ¿Y si voy a otro que no esté cerca?. ¿Y tú te haces cargo de mí como mi apoderado? ¿Qué piensa?  
  
Toufuu: No lo sé. pero. tengo una idea. ¿Y si vas a ver a tu Madre? [Por el momento había logrado uno de sus objetivos]  
  
Ranko: [asustada] A. a. mi Mamá?. y. ¿Y si me pide que me mate?. Mi vida no ha sido muy buena pero todavía no quiero morir. y menos por la estúpida promesa de mi viejo. Ella va a estar muy enojada y decepcionada conmigo. le fallé sensei.  
  
Toufuu: Yo no creo que tu Madre llegue a tanto. Dime, ¿Has hablado con ella desde que comenzó esto?  
  
Ranko: La verdad es que... no lo he hecho Sensei. tenía miedo de decirle que su hijo. ya no existe.  
  
Toufuu: Que tal si vamos los dos. y así evitaremos una desgracia, ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Ranko: Si así lo quiere. bueno. La verdad es que yo. hacía rato que pensaba en ir pero. pero tenía miedo de ir solo. sola. Por muy mala que sea mi vida no creo en el suicidio, por muy honorable que este sea, no es la solución para mi caso. esa es la solución final cuando ya no hay más salidas.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ese domingo, Ranko se encontraba sentada en el jardín de la casa de su Madre. Una casa de estilo tradicional, pequeña pero acogedora (2 dormitorios y living comedor). Ella trataba de mantenerse tranquila mientras Toufuu conversaba con Nodoka. Lo cierto es que durante las últimas 2 horas se había paseado por todo el jardín, "comido las uñas" e ido al baño 3 veces, y cada vez que tenía ganas de ir, debía pasar donde estaban Toufuu y Nodoka conversando. Ella se acercaba a la puerta y podía oírlos hablar, tocaba para luego abrir la puerta. ellos guardaban silencio. Pedía permiso, pasaba al baño y hacía lo que debía para luego salir lo más rápido que podía sin correr, aún así y sin mirar directamente a Toufuu o a Nodoka, podía sentir sus miradas fijas en su persona especialmente en el caso de su Madre, luego de lo cual volvía a esperar en el jardín. Después de tanto rato esperando se encontraba sufriendo todo tipo de dolores estomacales, ya se había auto convencido que. este sería su fin.  
  
En eso escuchó como una puerta a su espalda se abría suavemente, ella sin darse vuelta esperó a escuchar alguna voz.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Ranko-chan?  
  
Ranko: Madre. lo he pensado y no voy a hacer o decir nada distinto a lo que tú quieras. [agregó con voz triste] y si es necesario o así lo deseas. este día es tan bueno como cualquier otro para morir.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Estas segura?  
  
Ranko: Si, aunque signifique mi. mi fin. [algo deprimida] después de todo no se perdería nada.  
  
Nodoka: Entonces entra.  
  
Ranko entró a la sala de la casa donde se sentó en un cojín en el suelo. Ahí frente a ella estaban sentados Toufuu y su Madre. Ambos tenían expresiones serias en sus caras. Ranko en ese momento pensaba: "o me va a pedir que cometa 'seppuku' o bien no quiere ni verme. esperó que Toufuu sensei me aguante un tiempo en su casa."  
  
Cuando habían pasada un par de minutos de pesado silencio su Madre se levantó de su sitio sentándose frente a ella. Ranko apretó los labios y cerró sus ojos, esperando la declaración sobre su futuro. En eso se sorprendió al sentir que la abrazaban tiernamente, mientras oía cerca de su oído.  
  
Nodoka: No podría hacerte daño. Primero me perdí toda tu infancia y luego casi te pierdo de nuevo. y no sólo una vez. tu vida es preciosa para mí, ahora no lo podría soportar, y no voy a permitirlo.  
  
Ranko: Pero.. ¿Y qué pasó con la promesa de.?  
  
Nodoka: [interrumpiéndola suavemente] Esa promesa decía que "mi HIJO" sería reconocido como un hombre entre los hombres. no decía nada de "MI HIJA", por eso simplemente podemos olvidarla.  
  
Ranko: [muy sorprendida] ¿Mamá.?  
  
Nodoka: [abrazando fuertemente a Ranko y con lágrimas en sus ojos] Perdóname. te pido que me perdones. perdona a tu tonta Madre.  
  
Ranko: ¿De que hablas. Mamá?  
  
Nodoka: Cuando más necesitabas tener cerca de tu Madre. yo no estaba ahí contigo. sé que has sufrido mucho. sé que es mi culpa que no vinieras a mí primero. no he sido una buena madre si mi hijo único me tiene miedo. Por eso y como creo que mereces algo de felicidad. yo haré todo lo que pueda por ti.  
  
Ranko se sentía feliz por primera vez en semanas, primero tímidamente y luego con más fuerza abrazó a su Madre.  
  
Nodoka: Cariño. ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo? Yo cuidaré de ti y te enseñaré a ser una. mujer . por favor, te lo ruego. yo también me siento sola. muy sola, he pasado años sin compañía, creyendo que estaba bien. pero ya no. te quiero a mi lado. donde pueda verte, oírte, sentirte, cuidarte y quererte.  
  
Ranko: [con voz suave por la emoción] .gracias. gracias Mamá.  
  
Ninguna de las dos notó el momento en que Toufuu salió de la habitación (lo hizo discretamente). Afuera en el jardín él se encontraba tomando algo de sol y simplemente respirando, sintiendo la vida, de cierto modo se encontraba cansado por la tensión vivida y las aprehensiones sufridas. En un momento secó un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. por mucho que quisiera estar presente, ese momento de ternura y reencuentro, eran privados. Era el de una Madre y su hija. mientras Toufuu pensaba "Mamá. hace tiempo que no la llamo. esta tarde lo hago". No sin sentir un poco de culpa y vergüenza por no haberlo hecho con más frecuencia.  
  
Al rato las dos salieron al jardín encontrándose a un paciente Toufuu, el que esperaba buenas noticias. Ranko se le acercó a Toufuu con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Nodoka también tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, quedándose un poco atrás.  
  
Ranko: Toufuu sensei. mi Mamá. me pidió que viviera aquí con ella.y yo. yo.  
  
Toufuu: ¿Y tú quieres vivir aquí.No?  
  
Ranko: Si sensei. quiero conocer mejor a mi Mamá. la quiero mucho, siempre la he querido y. deseo comenzar de nuevo.  
  
Toufuu: Que bueno. esperaba que pasara esto.  
  
Ranko: [con cara de niña triste] Entonces, yo. ¿Yo le molestaba en casa?  
  
Toufuu: [algo asustado] ¡No¡ No quise que sonará así. pero. pero para ti es mejor de este modo. no. ¿No estás enojada conmigo?  
  
Ranko: [sonriéndole] Sensei. a veces eres un verdadero tonto.  
  
Fue un poco raro para Ranko ir a buscar sus pocas pertenencias a la clínica del Dr. Toufuu, para luego llevarlas a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Mientras Nodoka se quedaba en casa feliz y llena de ilusión preparando un cuarto para su hija, estaba muy emocionada. tanto que un par de veces se tuvo que detener y darse el tiempo para calmarse para poder continuar. viviría con su hija y serían una familia. siempre había soñado con eso, desde que Genma se llevó a su pequeño hijo hacía años atrás y ahora sería realidad, claro que. era diferente a lo que ella soñó, pero eso no importaba, estarían juntas.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ranko se sentía muy nerviosa. sería la primera noche de su nueva vida, la primera verdadera noche de regreso al hogar. habían pasado unos 12 o 13 años desde que su padre se lo llevó de casa a entrenar, entonces hacía mucho que tendría que haber vuelto.  
  
Nodoka se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Ranko, ella traía sólo un bolso deportivo con todas sus cosas.  
  
Nodoka: Bienvenida a casa hija.  
  
Ranko: Gracias. Mamá.  
  
Ranko entró a su nueva casa, lo miraba todo con curiosidad y algo de temor, siguió a su Madre hasta el comedor donde se sentaron.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Ese bolso es todo lo que traes?  
  
Ranko se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su Madre, pero en lugar de responderle inmediatamente, dio vuelta el contenido de su bolso. Nodoka vio entonces que su hija sólo tenía 2 blusas, 2 poleras, 1 falda y 1 pantalón corto, 1 vestido azul (el que le regaló Toufuu), algo de ropa interior (de hombre) y el vestido blanco que traía puesto.  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan. ¿No tienes más ropa?  
  
Ranko: [negó con la cabeza] No Mamá.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Y en el Dojo?  
  
Ranko: Esas cosas. eran ropas y recuerdos de Ranma. no mías.  
  
Nodoka: No me gusta que hables de ti misma como si estuvieras muerta. me dan escalofríos.  
  
Ranko: Para mí es más fácil. es como si al hablar de mi pasado o cuando miró hacia atrás es. es como si fueran los recuerdos y memorias de otra persona.  
  
Nodoka: [cambiando de tema] Hija dime, ¿Qué usas para dormir? .no veo pijamas o camisones o algo adecuado.  
  
Ranko buscó entre sus ropas donde encontró bien dobladas 3 camisas de las que siempre había usado (estilo chino con cuello Mao) 2 de color rojo y 1 azul, todas de seda natural.  
  
Ranko: Estas son suficientemente grandes para mí.  
  
Nodoka: [con ojos brillantes] Entonces tenemos que comprarte todo un guardarropa nuevo. [con cara de sospechar algo] Levántate el vestido.  
  
Ranko: ¿¿EEE??. ¿Porqué?  
  
Nodoka: Sólo hazlo.  
  
Ranko con mucha vergüenza hizo lo que su Madre le pidió. Nodoka la miró y luego sacudió la cabeza. las chicas hermosas y los calzoncillos boxers no se llevan bien.  
  
Ranko: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?  
  
Nodoka: Lo primero que hay que comprarte es ropa íntima. ¿Supongo que tendrás algunas prendas?  
  
Ranko: Tenía la ropa que me compraste antes. pero.  
  
Nodoka: Pero. ¿Qué?  
  
Ranko: Me la robó toda Happosai. cuando me di cuenta, no quise recuperarla. me revolvía el estómago imaginar lo que había hecho con ella.  
  
Con un escalofrío que la hizo retroceder un paso, sólo ante la idea. Nodoka comprendió perfectamente bien lo que ella quería decir. Luego de unos pocos segundos de espera hasta recuperar la compostura, Nodoka le dijo a su hija.  
  
Nodoka: Ven conmigo hija.  
  
Nodoka llevó a Ranko a la segunda habitación de la casa, entonces pudo ver que encontraba abierto un futon, además había una cajonera y un neceser dispuestos para ella.  
  
Nodoka: Desde ahora este es tu dormitorio. tu espacio privado.  
  
Ranko: ¿En serio?. ¿Sólo para mí?  
  
Nodoka: Si. ahora vas a tener que ordenar con cuidado tus cosas y luego te das un baño, mientras yo saldré unos minutos.  
  
Ranko: Si. Mamá.  
  
Nodoka salió a comprar mientras Ranko hacía lo que su Madre le había dicho. Primero ordenó sus pocas pertenencias y luego tomó un largo y relajante baño de tina, ahora comprendía bien el gusto de las chicas por los baños de tina.  
  
Más tarde después de salir del baño sintió la agonizante llamada de la naturaleza, ahora que estaba calmada de las preocupaciones del día, su estómago comenzó a reclamarle insistentemente que desde el desayuno (esa mañana hasta ese momento en que anochecía) no había comido nada. Por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, cuando se encontraba de cabeza en el refrigerador buscando algo que comer llegó su Madre. Ella atraída por el ruido entró a la cocina, la vio inclinada hacia el refrigerador con su cabeza casi dentro del electrodoméstico, mientras mantenía sus piernas estiradas y el tronco inclinado, estaba vestida tan solo con una de sus camisas de seda (sin nada más. ni siquiera ropa interior) la que hacía poco por ocultar sus atributos femeninos, además de trasparentarse un poco con la luz que salía del refrigerador.  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan. ¡!  
  
Ranko: [con una manzana en la boca] ¿Qffee phasa Mammá?  
  
Nodoka se sorprendió de lo hermosa y "erótica" que se veía, a pesar de estar comiendo y tener la expresión más inocente y limpia que pudiera desear. Pero cuando sólo se lleva puesta una camisa de seda que marca cada detalle del cuerpo y que además por arriba se encuentra desabotonado los 3 primeros botones, permitiendo tener una gran porción de la marfileña piel de su busto a la vista, y que el último botón de la camisa apenas cerraba unos 5 centímetros debajo de su ingle, dejando al descubierto casi por completo sus piernas, dejando poco espacio a la imaginación, se deben tomar medidas inmediatas. Nodoka buscó dentro de una de las bolsas de compras que traía y que por primera vez notó Ranko.  
  
Nodoka: Toma. [pasándole un paquete]  
  
Ranko: [tomándolo con curiosidad] ¿Qué es?  
  
Nodoka: Es un camisón. algo más adecuado para que duermas, ahora póntelo para ver como te queda.  
  
Ranko acostumbrada a no tener privacidad y a obedecer hizo lo que se le indicaba, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa para sacársela, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
  
Nodoka: ¡¡Ranko-chan!! No hagas eso aquí. tienes que aprender a comportarte como se debe. cambiarse de ropa en la cocina no lo hace una señorita.  
  
Ranko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras unos temblores comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Agachando la cabeza mientras apretaba el paquete contra su pecho.  
  
Ranko: Lo. lo siento. yo no quise.  
  
Ranko apretó con más fuerza el paquete mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.  
  
Ranko: Lo siento. no quise fallarte. yo.  
  
Nodoka se extrañó un poco en un principio por la reacción de Ranko, aparentemente demasiado exagerada. Pero luego de mirarla bien comprendió que en el estado mental y emocional en el que se encontraba, cualquier pequeño incidente sería como una montaña para ella. debía ser más cuidadosa y atinada con los comentarios y en la forma de tratarla. Tenía que entregarle todo. un refugio para vivir y sanar su corazón, y un lugar donde se sintiera protegida y por sobre todo amada.  
  
Nodoka se acercó a Ranko tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza, la hizo levantar la cara para mirarla a los ojos. En esos grandes ojos azules enrojecidos por el momento, pudo ver miedo, angustia, dolor y tristeza.  
  
Nodoka: Lo siento. no quise ser ruda, pero. tengo que educarte para que seas toda una señorita. lo siento. recuerda siempre que tu Mamá te ama más que a nada en el mundo.  
  
Ranko sólo la miró tristemente, no sabía que hacer o decir. La verdad es que ella se sentía sola, terriblemente sola y muy confundida, todo su mundo estaba revuelto y nada de lo que sabía y conocía antes tenía sentido, además sus hormonas estaban disparadas peleando por alcanzar un nuevo balance (se lo había dicho Toufuu). pero ahora por primera vez tenía a su Mamá.  
  
Por eso, tenía miedo. miedo de fallarle a su recién encontrada Madre; miedo de volver a estar sola; Miedo a no poder adaptarse a su nueva vida; Miedo de ser expuesta como un fenómeno. y tantas otras cosas que la atemorizaban ahora y que antes no les daba importancia.  
  
Nodoka: [con nueva resolución] Ranko-chan, Mamá te ama y en casa. puedes hacer lo que quieras. no voy a obligarte a nada. si quieres puedes hasta andar desnuda en casa.  
  
Ranko: [roja de vergüenza] ¿EEEE? ¡No. no podría.!  
  
En ese momento ella misma se extrañó de su propia reacción, pero no lo podía evitar.  
  
Nodoka: Que bueno que reaccionaste, me tenías preocupada. pero. una chica, sólo se cambia de ropa o se desnuda, donde sabe que no la verán, recuerda que una chica es pudorosa.  
  
Ranko: ¿Pudo. qué?  
  
Nodoka: Que tiene vergüenza y que no le gusta que la espíen. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa para verte.  
  
Ranko fue a su dormitorio y pensando en lo que su Madre le dijo, cerró la ventana para luego desvestirse y ponerse el camisón que Nodoka le había comprado. Después de cambiarse fue donde su Madre, tocó a la puerta y luego que escuchó un "pasa", entró.  
  
Su Madre la observó con mirada apreciativa, ella se veía muy linda con su ropa de dormir (un camisón con tirantes anchos y escote recto, liso, de color blanco y larga hasta la mitad de sus muslos).  
  
Nodoka: Para que una chica linda tenga lindos sueños  
  
Ranko: Gracias Mamá. creo.  
  
Nodoka: Te vas a tener que acostumbrar a los halagos, ya que no puedes negar tu hermosura siempre te dirán cosas, algunas tiernas, otras simpáticas y otras groseras, pero la vida es así.  
  
Ranko: Mamá. no sé si podré llegar a ser una chica linda.  
  
Nodoka: Ven y siéntate aquí [palmeando su futon cerca de ella]  
  
Ranko se sentó en el futon de su Madre mientras ella traía un espejo, un sobre grande y un cepillo para el cabello. Nodoka se sentó detrás de Ranko, pasándole el espejo, mientras comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Qué ves?  
  
Ranko: Mi reflejo en el espejo.  
  
Nodoka: Y ese reflejo, ¿Qué te dice?  
  
Ranko: No. no sé.  
  
Nodoka: Te dice que lo que ves es una chica, una mujer. o si prefieres una hembra.  
  
Ranko: Si quieres hacerme sentir mejor eso no funciona Mamá.  
  
Nodoka: Lo que quiero es que vas a tener que aceptar lo que eres ahora. sé que va a ser difícil y no va ser rápido pero. quiero que lo hagas desde adentro. Quiero que aprendas a quererte. a ser una mujer y no sólo a parecerlo. Recuerda que yo, tu Madre siempre te estaré apoyando.  
  
Ranko: Que bueno. me. te quiero Mamá. siempre te he querido.  
  
Nodoka: Ahora quiero cepillar tu cabello y darle un nuevo "look".  
  
Nodoka comenzó por deshacer su tradicional coleta, para proceder a cepillar el cabello de su hija (descubrió que secretamente la envidiaba un poquito, ella tenía la más hermosa cabellera que recordara); desde ese día, cada vez que quería sentirse cerca de su hija o pensaba que ella necesitaba cariño o sentirse aceptada. o sólo por el simple hecho de sentirla cerca. cepillaba su cabello, además así se aseguraba que ella cuidara como era debido de su pelo.  
  
Luego de terminar de cepillarla y ver lo brillante y sedosa de su cabellera, pudo darse cuenta del efecto relajante que esto había tenido en su hija, la cual estaba soñolienta, y además le había servido a ella misma.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Ranko-chan?  
  
Ranko: [con los ojos cerrados] Mmmm?  
  
Nodoka: Te voy a confesar que yo también estoy muy nerviosa por vivir juntas. yo no sabía si de verdad me querías o si yo podía comportarme como debía. temía que me había acostumbrado demasiado a vivir sola. O si sería capaz de quererte como eres y no tratar de buscar al hijo que eras. pero como conocí primero a Ranko-chan que a Ranma. a una chica confundida y linda, algo marimacho pero. que aprendí a querer.  
  
Ranko: [negó con la cabeza] Mamá. para mí eres. perfecta.  
  
Nodoka: Gracias. no sabes cuan feliz me hace oír eso. ten. [pasándole el sobre]  
  
Ranko se sentó mejor y abrió el sobre, encontrando dentro dos libros "Cuidados y Consejos de Belleza" y "La sexualidad y la Mujer Moderna". Antes que dijera nada Nodoka agregó:  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan, quisiera que los leyeras. uno es para que sepas como cuidarte. cuidar tu piel, tu cabello y todos los detalles necesarios.  
  
Ranko: Y.. ¿Este otro?  
  
Nodoka: Ese es para que sepas de verdad como es tu propio cuerpo, para que comprendas que te pasa cada 28 días y sepas porque. y como es en verdad que nacen los niños y toda la gestación.  
  
Ranko: [roja hasta las orejas] .pero yo. tengo bastante claro. eso.  
  
Nodoka: [también roja de vergüenza] . ya la has tenido.  
  
Ranko: [jugando a la inocente] .tener ¿Qué Mamá?  
  
Nodoka: .tu. tu periodo.  
  
Ranko: ¡¡.!! [sin responder negó con la cabeza]  
  
Nodoka: ¿Desde cuando eres. ¿Desde cuando no pudiste cambiar más?  
  
Ranko: .desde hace más de 1 mes.  
  
Nodoka: Que raro. tendría que haberte pasado.  
  
Ranko: [con miedo que no supo identificar porque] .no seré. anormal.  
  
Nodoka: [con una sonrisa] Toufuu sensei me dijo que eres una chica. sana y normal. además sé que estuviste con fiebre muy alta, así que creo que es cosa de tiempo.  
  
Ranko: ¿Duele.?  
  
Nodoka: Depende de cada una, pero en general sólo es molesto. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti. pero lo superaremos juntas.  
  
Ranko: Me asusta mucho Mamá.  
  
Nodoka: Lo sé. pero este libro no tiene supersticiones o verdades a medias, por eso te pido que lo leas. Ahora se está empezando a hacer tarde, así que será mejor que duermas.  
  
Ranko: [todavía turbada] Buenas noches Mamá.  
  
Después que Ranko se retiró a su dormitorio, Nodoka sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar, debía comprar libros al menos un par de libros para ella misma, algo así como "Sicología adolescente: conflictos de personalidad"; o tal vez "Aceptación, realidad y rechazo" o cualquier cosa por el estilo que la ayudara para darle a Ranko el apoyo que necesitaba ahora.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa mañana se quedó dormida, cuando se durmió la noche anterior estaba muy cansada (más en lo emocional que en lo físico) por eso al despertar, en un principio no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba; pero luego lo recordó, ahora vivía con su Madre, estaba en "su" dormitorio en la casa de "su" Madre. su propia casa. Un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia la invadió sentía ganas de llorar pero no de aflicción, después de unos segundos se sintió tranquila. Al buscar con que ropa vestirse, vio que su Madre le había dejado preparada una tenida. Vestida no muy a su gusto salió de su dormitorio, llevaba puesta una tenida absolutamente femenina. Al momento de entrar al comedor donde se encontraba su Madre, Ranko se sentía algo más que nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo se desvaneció al ver el alegre rostro de Nodoka.  
  
Nodoka: Buenos días Ranko-chan.  
  
Ranko: [con su mejor sonrisa] Buenos días. Mamá.  
  
Nodoka se quedó mirándola un momento, luego con ojo entrenado y una mirada apreciativa le indicó con un gesto que se girara en redondo. Se dio cuenta que la falda corta ajustada a la cintura y caderas, con el resto cayendo en tableado, además de la blusa blanca sin mangas, cuello con puntas redondeadas y escote en V, hacían que se destacará su figura de forma impresionante.  
  
Nodoka: No me había dado cuenta pero como mujer. perdón, quiero decir que ahora que te veo bien. eres muy linda. ¿Te pusiste la ropa interior que te dejé? [Ranko asintió] Una hija linda, cariñosa y femenina es lo que cualquier Madre desearía. así que trabajaremos en lo femenino, en la educación y los modales. todo el tiempo que sea necesario.  
  
Ranko: ¿?. lo que digas Má.  
  
Nodoka: [con tono de alegre reprimenda, y agitando suavemente un dedo en el aire] No.no, llámame Mamá, suena mejor y en público Madre así lo hacen las chicas educadas.  
  
Ranko: Lo que tú digas Mamá. [algo emocionada] que bien suena eso. "Mamá" [acercándose a Nodoka hasta casi abrazarla] Mamá. te quiero mucho.  
  
Nodoka: [Abrazándola] Yo también te quiero hija. tenemos algo más de dos semanas antes que comiencen tus clases, eso es al menos lo que he calculado lo que nos demorará hacer todos los trámites. Así que es necesario que te compremos algo de ropa. artículos de tocador. y arreglar el traslado de colegio.  
  
Ranko: [ante la emoción de su Madre] Mamá. ¿Podemos tomarlo con calma?  
  
Nodoka:[con ojos brillantes y sin oírla] Más rato iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, unas faldas, blusas y sobre todo ropa íntima. ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?  
  
Ranko: [un poco avergonzada] ¿Mis medidas?. no sé Mamá. nunca me he medido esto [lo dijo con sus manos sobre sus senos]  
  
Nodoka: Pero antes de salir tú tienes que hacer algo.  
  
Ranko: ¿Qué Mamá?  
  
Nodoka: Tienes que ir a tu cuarto y ponerte un sostén. Se te trasparenta la blusa y se ven los pechos.  
  
Ranko: [roja como tomate y mirando hacia abajo] ¿De verdad?. Voy.  
  
Nodoka: HIJA!! ¿Leíste algo de lo que te pasé anoche?  
  
Luego de responderle a su madre salió a terminar de vestirse sin siquiera haber desayunado. Eso era lo que se suponía debía de hacer de ahora en adelante y por el resto de su vida. ser una chica. una mujer de la cual su Madre se pudiera sentir orgullosa o al menos satisfecha. Además no tenía opciones, pero era duro. tenía que luchar contra toda una vida de enseñanzas y entrenamiento, de ideas absurdas impuestas por su Padre... "Ranma! Las chicas son débiles y torpes..." y un largo etc. de otras cosas, cosas que ahora sabía eran falsas o desinformadas.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Al día siguiente Nodoka entró muy temprano al dormitorio de Ranko, ella se encontraba aún durmiendo, respiraba suave y plácidamente, corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara en su habitación, la hermosa cara de Ranko reflejaba una gran paz, algo que ella no recordaba haber visto antes, las pocas veces que había dormido con ella en la casa de los Tendo, le dio mucha pena pero. la despertó.  
  
Nodoka: [suavemente] Ranko-chan. Ranko-chan. despierta.  
  
Sus largas pestañas se agitaron, para dejar ver sus ojos color azul zafiro.  
  
Ranko: mfggmm. Mamá?  
  
Nodoka: Cariño levántate. hoy tengo mucho que hacer y necesito que me ayudes.  
  
Ranko: ¿Mamá?. Mamá. soñé que por fin vivíamos juntos. y.  
  
Nodoka: No es ningún sueño. ahora estamos viviendo juntas las dos. como Madre e hija.  
  
Al oír la palabra "hija" Ranko terminó de despertar. Una vez despierta estiró sus brazos con gracia natural casi felina.  
  
Nodoka: Mientras yo me aseo y arreglo, prepara el desayuno querida.  
  
Ranko: Pero yo no soy buena cocinando.  
  
Nodoka: Tonterías. eres bastante buena, sólo necesitas practicar un poco. y que [diciéndolo como si fuera un gran secreto] Mamá te enseñe algunos secretos y te deje usar sus recetas más celosamente guardadas.  
  
Ranko sólo se limitó a asentir, luego de lo cual Nodoka se retiró a asearse. Para Ranko el despertar en las mañanas era la parte más difícil del día. a veces solía confundirse o despertaba aún medio dormida, sin recordar que ahora y para siempre era 100% mujer. una de las cosas que más odiaba de ser mujer era que le costaba más trabajo controlar sus emociones, por decirlo de otra forma era más emotiva, odiaba despertar en la mañana recordando lo que pasó o haber soñado quién fue, le dolía mucho. y eso hacía que quisiera llorar, en más de un par de ocasiones le ganó la tristeza y lloró un poco. pero comenzar así el día era apestoso, después durante todo el día estaba sentimental y triste.  
  
Como hacía desde hace poco y haría todos los días se levantó de su cama y se miró al espejo.descubrió que para poder comenzar un buen día, le hacía bien alimentar un poco su vanidad, y admirarse en el espejo la ayudaba, le hacía sentir un cierto "orgullo" y la calmaba lo suficiente para aceptar lo que era ahora. Una joven mujer realmente hermosa. si solo fuera un poquito más alta.  
  
Ranko rápidamente se cambió y fue a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, arroz y sopa misu, luego algo para acompañar el arroz. una vez que encontró su propio ritmo, le resultó muy cómodo cocinar. no se dio cuenta pero hasta fue divertido. puso la mesa y comenzó a servir cuando su Madre entró al comedor.  
  
Nodoka: OH! Ranko-chan se ve muy bien. pero. ¿No es poco abundante para nosotras dos?  
  
Ranko: [con cara de sorpresa y los palillos en su boca] ¿Tu crees? .lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrado. acostumbrada a cocinar. aunque con algo de esfuerzo me lo puedo acabar todo.  
  
Nodoka: [sorprendida] No importa. lo que sobre lo guardamos para el almuerzo. [probando la comida] dime, ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar esto? Está realmente delicioso.  
  
Ranko: ¿De verdad? [Nodoka asintió], gracias Mamá. de cuando en cuando Kasumi-oneechan nos obligaba a tomar lecciones. siempre nos decía que era útil y que al final aprenderíamos. Claro que siempre terminaba todo en pelea, porque siempre mi comida era mejor que la de Ak.  
  
Ranko guardó silencio repentinamente con una punzada de dolor reflejada en su rostro.  
  
Nodoka: Lo siento. no quise que recordaras cosas que te hicieran daño . yo.  
  
Ranko: No importa Mamá. no siempre se puede evitar.  
  
Nodoka: ¿La extrañas?  
  
Ranko: Sólo a Kasumi-oneechan.  
  
Nodoka. Y a. ¿Nabiki?  
  
Ranko: No particularmente.ella no es mi amiga o enemiga. sólo es un poco mercenaria, trata de sacarle provecho a lo que pasa. aunque creo que todo lo que hacía era para ayudar a mantener la casa. Pero Soun es un. un inútil.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Porqué dices eso de Soun-san?  
  
Ranko: Porque desde que se murió la mamá de las Tendo. no ha trabajo de verdad. sólo se queda ahí todo el día. lamentándose de su muerte. Sin ser capaz de hacerse cargo de su propia familia. ellas lo cuidan a él y no él a ellas.  
  
Nodoka: Y a. ¿Akane la extrañas?  
  
Ranko. [con tristeza en su voz] ¿Cómo se puede extrañar a quién te odia?  
  
Luego de lo cual no agregó nada más terminando su desayuno en un ambiente más quieto y triste de lo que debería ser.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Después de encargarle varias tareas a Ranko, Nodoka salió de casa diciendo que tal vez no llegara a almorzar. Las tareas que le encomendó su Madre la mantuvieron ocupada hasta entrada la tarde, cuando al fin llegó Nodoka la encontró en el living comedor dormida frente al televisor encendido.  
  
El delicioso aroma de la cena despertó a Ranko, la que se encontró tapada con una manta, se estiró para escuchar el suave canturrear de su Madre en la cocina. Ranko se levantó para ir a verla.  
  
Ranko: Hola Mamá. ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
Nodoka: AH! Hola Ranko-chan. prepara la mesa que la cena ya está lista.  
  
Luego de cenar, Nodoka y Ranko compartían un poco de té y compañía.  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan mañana voy a ir a ver a Genma.  
  
Ranko: [atragantándose] .¿Qué?. ¿Para qué ir a ver al viejo?  
  
Nodoka: Porque necesito aclarar algunas cosas con él. ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
  
Ranko: No. no tengo nada que hablar con él y nada que hacer en el dojo.  
  
Nodoka: Aún estas dolida con él [Ranko sólo asintió]. Te comprendo. pero si no quieres venir no puedo obligarte.  
  
Ranko: Pero. necesito ir a Nerima. tengo que hablar con alguien. Muy importante para mí.  
  
Nodoka: Entonces vamos juntas.Te veo un poco pálida hija, ¿Te sientes bien?.  
  
Ranko: No sé, desde el almuerzo que me siento un poco rara. creo que algo que comí me cayó mal.  
  
Mientras decía esto se tocaba la parte baja del vientre. A lo que Nodoka asintió para luego sospechar lo que realmente tenía.  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan. quiero que me cuentes tu historia con cada una de las chicas. tus novias.  
  
Ranko: Yo. yo no tengo mucho que decir.  
  
Nodoka: Hija mía, necesito saber cual es tu relación de verdad con cada chica para. para poder decirles de la forma adecuada que sus obligaciones contigo están canceladas. lo que te estoy diciendo es que cancelo todos los compromisos con ellas. No es propio que mi Hija está comprometida con otra mujer para casarse.  
  
Ranko: De Akane no creo que necesites que te diga nada. La historia de Kuonji Ukyo es.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Esa mañana Ranko se llevó una sorpresa desagradable. Encontró las sábanas de su futon y su camisón con algunas manchas de sangre. Su primera reacción fue la más normal para cualquier chica que no está realmente preparada. gritó. A los pocos segundos su Madre entró tempestivamente a su dormitorio con su katana desenvainada y la mirada de un depredador. La vista de su hija sentada de rodillas en su futon con las sábanas manchadas [con los ojos muy abiertos y evidentemente asustada] hizo innecesaria cualquier pregunta, se acercó a su hija arrodillándose a su lado la abrazó, diciéndole suavemente al oído.  
  
Nodoka: Anda al baño y te metes al furo, yo voy en unos minutos.  
  
Ranko hizo mecánicamente lo que su Madre le dijo. Primero se lavó y luego se metió al furo. Nodoka retiró las sábanas y junto con el camisón los puso a lavar. Luego de lo cual ella también entró al baño. Encontrando a Ranko muy deprimida metida hasta el cuello en el agua caliente.  
  
Nodoka: Sé, que te parece raro. pero es absolutamente normal. debí haberte preparado mejor, pero fue tan repentino. para mí.  
  
Ranko: ¿Le pasa a todas las chicas?  
  
Nodoka: A todas nosotras nos pasa una vez al mes.  
  
Para Ranko fue muy raro (al punto de sentir un escalofrío) el saber que "eso" también le pasaba a su Madre.  
  
Nodoka: Mira hija. sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero esto es absolutamente normal.  
  
Ranko: Pero me siento mal, tengo nauseas, me molesta el vientre y es. es sangre, hay sangre cuando hay una herida. es tan desagradable.  
  
Nodoka: Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser mujer. y es lo que nos permite ser Madres.  
  
Ranko abrió los ojos mucho, lo último le sonó muy. perturbador. le dio un escalofrío que hizo salir agua de la tina, pero sabía que era normal. Pero eso de ser Madre. tener un hijo.  
  
Nodoka: No te preocupes tanto. te traje ropa limpia y esto.  
  
Nodoka le enseñó un pequeño paquete. Ante la cara de pregunta de Ranko agregó.  
  
Nodoka: Esto es una toalla higiénica, sirve para evitar que la ropa interior se manche.  
  
Ranko: Y eso. ¿Cómo se usa?  
  
Nodoka: [demostrándoselo] Se pone así en la ropa interior.  
  
Ranko: Me siento mal.  
  
Nodoka: Lo sé. pero aguanta un poco.  
  
Ranko: Me siento mal.tengo nauseas -snif- y quiero llorar. -snif- Mamá.  
  
Nodoka: Cálmate un poco. y ahora sal del furo y yo te ayudo.  
  
Ranko: .pero estoy sin ropa. y. me da. vergüenza.  
  
Nodoka: Soy tu Mamá y tú eres mi hija única. es bueno que tengas vergüenza, pero eso no corre conmigo.  
  
Roja como su pelo, Ranko se paró y salió del furo, afuera Nodoka le echó sobre los hombros una gran toalla de baño, luego de secarla un poco en lugar de dejar que saliera inmediatamente a vestirse Nodoka trajo una crema humectante comenzando a ponerle crema en la espalda y los hombros, aprovechando de revisar el estado de cicatrización de sus quemaduras. las que para alivio de Nodoka iban desapareciendo, luego le enseñó como hacerlo para que se pusiera en los brazos, piernas y otras "partes". Cuando fue a vestirse encontró que ya tenía preparada una tenida y sobre todo ya estaba esperándola su ropa interior con una toalla en su lugar.  
  
Cuando se encontraba lista salió del baño encontrando a su Madre en el comedor sirviendo un desayuno ligero. Ranko se le acercó sentándose a su lado, sin decir palabras le pasó su cepillo para el cabello. Nodoka comprendió muy bien que era lo que le pasaba a su hija. era su primer periodo y le esperaban un par de días muy complicados. la primera vez siempre es la más difícil, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba algo inquieta, de humor cambiante y deprimida. Añadido a lo anterior, lo cual es difícil para cualquier chica, ella era ya algo mayor para ser su primera vez sin mencionar su "particular" problema y como llegó a ser chica. . le esperaba un día muy largo.  
  
Para Ranko fue muy difícil, a pesar que ya tenía un par de años con su maldición (de cierto modo tenía cierta costumbre y familiaridad con su lado "más femenino" de antes de la "cura"), era su primer verdadero periodo y se suponía que era normal, pero. no se sentía normal. sentía que había traicionado su ser más íntimo. después de todo había nacido y sido criada para ser un "Hombre entre los Hombres", y ahora era una mujer que se destacaba entre otras mujeres por.. su físico y belleza.  
  
.y como si fuera uno de los últimos clavos en el ataúd de Ranma, ahora sabía que era verdad que podía ser una madre. Seguramente su Madre querría que ella fuera ahora una "Mujer entre las Mujeres", pero ojalá que no. que sólo se conformara con Ranko. su hija y nada más.  
  
Al final, después de tantas peleas, entrenamientos, enemigos y largo etc. De cosas resulto siendo todo lo opuesto a lo que debería ser.  
  
Realmente se sentía mal. muy mal.  
  
Fin 4a Parte.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
La historia como la vida está llena de sorpresas. Espera el próximo capítulo. 


	5. Cabos Sueltos

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada con fines comerciales, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
( La Traición (  
  
5ª Parte: Cabos sueltos  
  
En el tren camino a la estación cerca del Dojo Tendo, Nodoka se mantenía en silencio, pensativa, aparentemente triste para cualquier ojo normal, pero para su hija era obvio que ella estaba controlando sus impulsos e instintos, se notaba en lo blanco de sus nudillos al apretar la siempre fiel Katana y honor de su familia. Ella se estaba concentrando para realizar una tarea específica y evitar perder la paciencia o el control. Por su lado Ranko se encontraba meditando que decir. no sabía cuál de las dos tenía la tarea más difícil.  
  
~~ 0 ~~  
  
En la puerta del Dojo.  
  
Nodoka: Entonces cuando yo me desocupe te alcanzó. ¿Vas a estar bien?  
  
Ranko: No te preocupes Mamá.esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer.  
  
Unos segundos más tarde en la puerta de la casa se escuchó una llamada: "Gomen Kudasai" (algo así como: ¿Se puede?). En ese instante al costado del comedor que da al patio se encontraban jugando Shogi, Soun y Genma, aprovechando de tomar aire mientras disfrutaban de la vista que les permitía las puertas de corredera abiertas. Ambos hombres se paralizaron de un golpe, mientras unas gotas de sudor cubrían sus caras, al reconocer de quien era la voz. Rápidamente Soun fue a la puerta para evitar que Nodoka encontrara a su marido. y decidiera tomar alguna acción drástica.  
  
Soun: Sra. Saotome. que sorpresa ¿Qué hace por acá?  
  
Nodoka: [formal pero cortante] Vine a conversar con Genma. Mi actual marido.  
  
Soun: [a Soun le dieron escalofríos al oír "actual"] Verá. lo que pasa. es que Genma. no se encuentra en casa. y.  
  
Kasumi: Tía Nodoka, pasa por favor.  
  
Dijo muy amablemente Kasumi, apareciendo de la nada, Nodoka no perdió la oportunidad de pasar. cuando entró al comedor pudo ver al Panda jugando en el jardín, de espaldas en el pasto haciendo girar un neumático con sus manos. Nodoka se quedó observando al panda con su habitual sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que raramente adornaba la cara de Ranko, que hacía que fuera imposible que negaran que eran madre e hija.  
  
Nodoka: [con voz alegre] Sr. Panda. [con voz glacial] o prefieres. Genma Saotome.  
  
En ese momento el Sr. Panda se congeló para dejar caer de sus manos el neumático con el que jugaba, el que dio rebotó en su nariz. Al mismo tiempo Soun se petrificó quedando con un pie a medio camino en el aire y una enorme gota de sudor en su frente mientras perdía el color de su cara. Por su lado Kasumi se limitó a llevarse sus manos a la boca tapándosela mientras decía "Oh! Dios".  
  
Nodoka: Si. Genma, sé de tu pequeño problema. [con furia mal contenida] sé que te transformas en el Sr. Panda con agua fría. realmente me has desilusionado, pensé que cuando nos casamos fue para bien o para mal, me abandonaste por 10 años llevándote a mi único hijo, y cuando llegaste de vuelta... lo único que has hecho tú por más de 1 año es evitarme.. ¡Cobarde! . Tranquilízate, que no es para lo que vengo.  
  
Soun comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, mientras Kasumi desaparecía para volver con té y así calmar las cosas un poco, Genma/Panda se acercó con cuidado a la puerta con un letrero que decía: "Puedo explicarlo todo". Nodoka se sentó en el piso mirándolo mientras se ataba las mangas de su kimono y ponía su Katana (sin su funda de tela) al lado de ella.  
  
Nodoka: Ahórrate las explicaciones. para lo que tengo que decirte me da lo mismo pero. necesito que estés en forma de hombre. ¡Ahora!  
  
Kasumi reaccionó ante esas palabras yendo y volviendo de la cocina con una rapidez increíble, trayendo una tetera con agua caliente.  
  
Nodoka: Por favor has los honores. o te cambio yo.  
  
Luego de "cambiar" Genma se sentó en el pasto frente a la puerta mirando a Nodoka, tenía esa estúpida expresión en su cara de "me pillaron", tratando de sonreír, mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza. Desde el interior Nodoka lo miraba con una expresión dura en su rostro, su cara parecía esculpida en granito o en metal. Soun había tratado de intervenir carraspeando un poco, pero le bastó una sola mirada a la cara de Nodoka y toda su resolución se congelo (y se hizo pequeños pedazos) optando por el camino del sabio. tomó una postura de observador neutral. Mientras Kasumi se mantenía a la expectativa.  
  
Nodoka: Genma. tenemos grandes problemas entre nosotros. como esposos y hasta como personas. NO INTERRUPAS. Pero. pero lo que tú le hiciste a nuestro único hijo, es imperdonable. Ahora ELLA vive conmigo y yo procuraré por todos los medios posibles que sea feliz.  
  
Genma: Pero. yo lo hice por el bien del muchacho. debía ser un maestro si.  
  
Nodoka: Tus razones no me interesan. lo que te pido. más bien, lo que exijo, es que firmes estos documentos [mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un par de sobres], luego de firmar esto, yo me retiraré y todos contentos.  
  
Genma: Y. ¿Qué son esos papeles?  
  
Nodoka: Este [mostrándole un sobre] es la sesión legal de todos tus derechos como padre a favor mío de nuestra HIJA. Y este otro es una demanda de divorcio. no te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo nada de dinero o algo parecido, sé que no lo tienes. La alternativa es..  
  
Nodoka adoptó una postura clásica de Kendo [con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo], mientras habría ligeramente con su pulgar izquierdo la vaina de su Katana y sostenía firmemente la empuñadura con la diestra.  
  
Nodoka: La alternativa es que me convierta en viuda.  
  
Genma no dijo nada sólo se atragantó, mientras intentaba retroceder levantando sus brazos para protegerse. Soun por su lado hacía algo parecido, pero Kasumi firme en su lugar decidió intervenir.  
  
Kasumi: Tío Genma. la Tía Nodoka parece muy seria. creo que sería mejor si firma esos papeles.  
  
Con mano temblorosa y sin decir nada Genma firmó ambos documentos y ante la vigilante mirada de Nodoka puso su huella digital al lado de la firma.  
  
Nodoka: En unos pocos días te van a llegar acá las copias de las sentencias judiciales.  
  
Soun: ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Nodoka: [sin mirar a ninguno de los dos] Que cuando le llegue la sentencia a Genma. él ya no será el responsable en ningún aspecto por Ranko. MI HIJA será sólo de mi responsabilidad, por otro lado no tendrá tampoco ninguna obligación con ella. La otra sentencia significa que nuestro matrimonio se acabó, él yo no es más mi esposo. y no tiene ninguna obligación o derecho conmigo, ni yo con él. [mirando a Genma con frialdad] es dar por acabado legalmente un matrimonio que dejó de existir cuando te fuiste con mi niño, sin siquiera visitarme o escribirme. cuando se suponía que vería a mi hijo al menos cada 6 de meses.  
  
Genma agachó la cabeza para que vieran que algo de vergüenza le quedaba. Nodoka se levantó, ordenó sus ropas, guardó con cuidado tanto los sobres como su fiel Katana, respirando profundamente y volviendo a sonreír dijo.  
  
Nodoka: Genma sinceramente espero que sea feliz. [dirigiéndose a Soun] Tendo-san perdóneme por mi rudeza y falta de tacto para tratar estas materias íntimas en su casa. [mirando a Kasumi] Kasumi-chan dale mis respetos a tus hermanas. creo que esto es el adiós.  
  
Una vez dicho esto Nodoka se dirigió a la puerta de calle, a su lado caminaba en silencio Kasumi; en la puerta de calle se despidieron las dos mujeres.  
  
Kasumi: Tía. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Nodoka: Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Te duele Tía?  
  
Nodoka: Si, y mucho. siendo yo muy joven mis padres me comprometieron en matrimonio, fue por una deuda de honor, pero cuando conocí a Genma, me enamoré de él. era guapo y tenía grandes planes y sueños para ser un gran maestro en las artes. lo amaba tanto que no fui capaz de ver sus defectos. además confiaba en él. confiaba tanto que lo dejé llevarse a mi hijo, pero cuando me enteré de todo lo que había hecho, de las promesas, de los entrenamientos. mi imagen de él se derrumbó. pero cuando me enteré, me di cuenta del daño que le hizo a mi hijo. mi hija, llegué a odiarlo. por eso pensé que esto era la mejor solución.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Cómo está Ranko-chan?  
  
Nodoka: Es muy fuerte. sé que ha sido muy difícil para ella, que realmente sufre y que le duele mucho, pero. [suspirando] está haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande, que yo no puedo dejar de hacer lo mismo. Gracias por tu amabilidad con ella Kasumi-chan.  
  
Kasumi: Para mí fue un placer. la quiero desde que lo conocí, para mí ahora es como otra hermana.  
  
Nodoka: Bueno será mejor que me retire...  
  
Kasumi: Por favor, espere un poco Tía. Voy y vuelvo.  
  
Diciendo esto Kasumi entró a la casa saliendo a los pocos minutos con un bulto grande bien atado.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Qué es eso Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Son todas las cosas que pensé que a Ranko le gustaría conservar. no quise botarlas o permitir que las revisaran o usaran. por favor Tía revísenlas juntas y vean cuales conservan.  
  
Las dos mujeres se despidieron con una sonrisa y un sentimiento compartido, sabiendo que siempre podrían contar una con la otra.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Cuando se separaron Madre e hija frente a la puerta de la casa de los Tendo, Ranko se dirigió a cumplir lo que sentía era su obligación, caminó a paso normal observando todos los detalles del lugar como si fuera la primera o tal vez la última vez que los vería, pasó frente a una casa donde una anciana tiraba a agua para poder barrer, sin siquiera salpicarla, Ranko pensó para sus fueros íntimos: "Esta vieja de mierda lo sabe. de otra forma. ¿Porqué siempre me mojó antes?".  
  
Unos minutos después llegaba a donde se dirigía abrió la puerta para ser recibido con un.  
  
Persona: Bienve.  
  
Ranko: Hola. Ukyo. Tiempo sin verte.  
  
Ukyo: [con sorpresa] Ranchan. ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?. [con rabia] ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
  
La cara de dolor con la que Ranko miró a Ukyo hizo que toda su ira se convirtiera en preocupación, aprehensión y miedo.  
  
Ukyo: ¿Qué pasa Ranchan?. Sé que pasa algo malo, ¡dímelo!.  
  
Ranko: Ucchan. tengo que contarte algo [con indicios de dolor en su voz] pero quiero que.. antes de contarte nada. me prometas. que harás lo que te pida.  
  
Ukyo: No me pidas eso! No voy a prometer nada de antemano [con claros indicios de sospechar algo]  
  
Ranko: En ese caso. te diré que si quieres hacer "algo" después que te diga lo que tengo que decir. NO lo hagas por mí.  
  
Ukyo: Espera.  
  
Aprovechando que no había nadie en el restaurante en ese momento, Ukyo decidió cerrar por un rato o por el resto del día.  
  
Ukyo: Ya cerré, ahora nadie nos interrumpirá. [mirando a Ranko] ¿Quieres agua caliente?  
  
Ranko: [con una expresión extraña en su rostro] Si es para tomar té, acepto, si no. ya... ya no me sirve.  
  
Ukyo: [pálida] ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!  
  
Ranko: ¿Nadie te ha contado algo de lo que pasó?  
  
Ukyo negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban.  
  
Ukyo: En un principio cuando no fuiste al colegio, o viniste por Okonomiyaki gratis. me extrañó, entonces le pregunté a Akane, pero ella me dijo que estabas enfermo. yo creí que habías comido algo preparado por ella, y que por eso se la veía tan deprimida. Pero, como pasaban los días y no sabía nada de ti me preocupé, pero Akane no quiso contarme nada de lo que pasaba y Nabiki tampoco quería hablar, aunque le ofrecí bastante dinero. fui al dojo varias veces y tampoco pude saber nada. entonces imaginé que tanto secreto era porque estabas metido en un lío o en alguna clase de entrenamiento raro. pero sólo eran suposiciones.  
  
Ranko: [con expresión triste y cansada] Veras Ukyo hace como.  
  
Ranko le contó toda la historia de la supuesta cura, acompañada de comentarios de cómo se sentía en ese momento tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, aunque trató de ser lo más fiel posible a la verdad que ella conocía. Mientras le contaba su historia trató con todas sus ganas que las emociones no le ganaran pero. eso fue imposible, más de una vez tubo que detenerse para recuperar el control; mientras Ukyo parecía pasar de un estado de emocional a otro, como de una nerviosa calma inicial a la furia, a la pena o la ira. hasta la confusión.  
  
Ukyo: Pero. ¿Cómo se pudo prestar para hacer algo tan cruel?. ¿Cómo pudo Akane hacerte algo así?  
  
Ranko: No lo sé. no lo sé. después. cuando fui al dojo a decir adiós -snif- . no me habló. no quiso decirme nada. nada.  
  
Ukyo: Nada.nada. nada.nada.nada.  
  
Ranko en ese momento, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para evitar ponerse a llorar abiertamente, mientras de sus enrojecidos ojos caían unas lágrimas. Ukyo por su lado apretaba los puños convulsivamente con ira y pena, mientras tenía su hermoso rostro contraído por el dolor que sentía.  
  
Ukyo: ¡¡JAMÁS PERDONARÉ A ESA PERRA!!  
  
Ranko: No Ucchan. No!. Cálmate.  
  
Como Ukyo no daba muestras de calmarse Ranko la abrazó con mucha fuerza, apretando su cara contra su pecho. Ukyo se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que Ranko estaba llorando con su cara oculta contra su cuerpo... aún así podía escuchar y sentir el apagado llanto de ella. La tristeza y el dolor reemplazaron la ira en su corazón. al menos por el momento. Unos minutos después Ranko volvió a hablar.  
  
Ranko: ¿No comprendes que para mí esto es muy difícil?. no. no le he contado esto con tanto detalle ni a mi Mamá.  
  
Ukyo: Pero no piensas quedarte así. ¿o no?  
  
Ranko: Por supuesto que no. [con una hermosa aunque triste sonrisa] pienso que debo. debo seguir viviendo.  
  
Ukyo: EH!! ¡¿No vas a hacer nada por hacerlos pagar?!  
  
Ranko: ¿Para qué?. Dime, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?  
  
Ukyo: Pero merecen ser castigados [a cada momento con más ira] .deberías patearlos. deberías destrozarlos. MATARLOS!  
  
Ranko: ¿Para qué.?  
  
Ukyo: [confundida] ¿Cómo que para qué? Ellos te hicieron daño. te dejaron.  
  
Ranko: ¿Qué. convertido en niña? Lo sé. pero hacerles daño no va a arreglar las cosas en nada. y. si ella. lo quiere y quieren estar juntos. que les valla bien, a mí. Ranko Saotome, mujer de 17 años. no me interesa en lo más mínimo. a Ranma. le dolería mucho.  
  
Ukyo: Yo. yo no. [comenzando a llorar] no los puedo perdonar. ellos. ellos. te alejaron de mí . me robaron mi sueño. ellos te alejaron de mi vida!!  
  
Ranko: Entonces. ¿Estás enojada por ti?  
  
Ukyo: [la pregunta sorprendió a Ukyo] Eh! yo.yo.  
  
Ukyo lentamente notó que el comportamiento de Ranko era distinto, más sereno, reflexivo y calmado; una actitud diametralmente opuesta a Ranma. él era irreflexivo, de acciones rápidas y temerarias. muchas veces se metía en líos por lo mismo. se notaba un enorme cambio, lógico después de tan amarga y drástica experiencia. pero ella .  
  
Ranko: Cálmate y piensa un poco antes de decir nada.  
  
Ukyo cerró los ojos unos minutos tratando de pensar, pero al ir dándose cuenta de todo el sufrimiento de Ranko y de la magnitud real de la situación, además del absoluto cambio en tantas vidas involucradas, comenzó a llorar. primero suavemente para luego hacerlo con fuerza.  
  
Ukyo: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
Ranko: Vivir. no te queda más que seguir adelante.  
  
Ukyo: Pero. lo que yo quería. lo que soñaba era ser tu esposa. te amo y ahora eso ya no puede ser.[sin dirigirse a nadie en especial] ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
  
Ranko: Ukyo. yo no sé. no lo sé.  
  
Los acontecimientos parecieron aplastarla con todo su brutal peso, parecía que su mundo se derrumbaba en derredor suyo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Al fallarle las fuerzas se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa donde habían estado sentadas. Luego de unos minutos se volvió obvio para Ranko que ella estaba en una especie de estado de schok, trató de hacerla reaccionar sacudiendo sus hombros suavemente sin lograr que reaccionara. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Ranko, Ukyo parecía no notarlos, como los golpes seguían insistiendo Ranko fue a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para mirar furtivamente al exterior, al reconocer a la persona que había tocado abrió la puerta por completo.  
  
Ranko: Pasa Mamá. [recordando lo que le había enseñado] Madre.  
  
Nodoka: Permiso. ¿Cómo estás Ranko-chan?  
  
Ranko: Yo bien. creo. Pero Ucchan. Ukyo-chan. parece en schok. ¿Me ayudarías con ella?  
  
Nodoka: Por supuesto hija.  
  
Nodoka tomó a Ukyo por los hombros para hacer que la mirara directamente a la cara, pero la mirada de Ukyo parecía extraviada. Nodoka la sacudió por los hombros un par de veces para hacerla reaccionar, pero fue en vano, así que la ante la atónita mirada de Ranko le dio un fuerte bofetón. Ukyo parpadeó un par de veces y luego con manos temblorosas se tocó la mejilla para luego abrazar a Nodoka, y llorar en sus brazos con todas sus ganas. Nodoka al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero luego comenzó a calmarla con caricias y palabras suaves. Mientras Ranko se sentía de lo más inútil e incómoda, además de triste y acongojada. sin querer había hecho sufrir a la única amiga de verdad que tenía. Para no seguir pensando en eso decidió poner la tetera para prepara té. Unos minutos más tarde las tres mujeres estaban sentadas a la mesa, tomando el té en forma más calmada.  
  
Ukyo: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
Nodoka: Creo que deberías comenzar de nuevo hija.  
  
Ranko: [tomando una decisión y con una extraña expresión en su rostro] Me decepcionas Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
Ukyo: Eh! ¿Porqué?  
  
Ranko: No sé. debo ser mala juzgando a las personas pero. creí que serías más fuerte. y que decidirías por tu cuenta. hacer algo por ti, vivir como siempre deberías haberlo hecho.  
  
Ukyo: Eres un TONTO o ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo desde que me dejaron abandonada cuando era sólo una niña?  
  
Ranko: En todo caso tonta y no tonto. Pero lo que has estado haciendo es tomar la alternativa más fácil.  
  
Ukyo: [algo enojada] ¡Fácil! Tú no sabes lo difícil y complicado que fue para mí.  
  
Ranko: [interrumpiendo] Fue fácil. sólo nos culpaste y luego te dedicaste a la venganza.  
  
Ukyo: No. no te entiendo.  
  
Nodoka que estaba atenta a todo lo que se decía y a la forma en que se decía, se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Sonrió para si misma mientras pensaba, no sin cierto orgullo: "Cuanto ha crecido mi hija, ojalá ella pueda aplicar algo de eso a su propia vida"  
  
Ranko: Vivir con lo que pasó enfrentándolo y seguir a pesar de todo a veces necesita más valor Ucchan. buscar venganza, sólo trae problemas y penas. no siempre trae satisfacción a ti o castigo a los culpables. Por eso te pedí antes y ahora te lo vuelvo a pedir. no busques venganza por lo que pasó. no vale la pena, no por mí.  
  
Ukyo: [algo herida] Si fuera otra chica en lugar de Akane sería distinto.  
  
Ranko: [herida y dolida] No lo sé. Pero lo que sé. y me costo mucho aprenderlo, es que yo. yo también merezco el esfuerzo. yo por mi misma, quiero vivir para mí. Eso me lo enseñaron unos pequeños muy valientes que ya no están en esta tierra.  
  
Ukyo: .¿?. [respirando hondo] Pero yo tenía mis propios sueños y planes que te incluían.  
  
Ranko: Que incluían a Ranma, y en memoria del "desaparecido" Ranma, vive por tu cuenta. Eres independiente, fuerte, emprendedora y además muy atractiva. puedes encontrar un buen tipo que te quiera [casi al borde de las lágrimas]  
  
Ukyo: No es tan fácil. yo no puedo encender y apagar mis sentimientos. Hasta hace un rato yo. no, todavía amo a Ranma. [con pena] Y además... ¿Cómo recuperaré mi honor?  
  
Ranko: [algo amargada] Piensa un poco como fue para mí. me traicionaron. me atacaron quiénes consideraba mi amigo y la que era mi prometida. no sabes como me dolió. [apretó los puños mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas] pero. ahora... ahora soy otra persona, una persona que tiene que vivir. además [mirando a Nodoka] se lo debo al doctor Toufuu, a Kasumi y mi Madre. Y por tu honor... eres tonta la deshonra es de mi Padre y mía... y de tú Padre.  
  
Ukyo: Tú también eres una tonta... los dos éramos solos unos niños... y los niños son inocentes... por algún tiempo al menos...  
  
Un incómodo silencio se produjo en ese momento.  
  
Nodoka: Ukyo-chan, ¿Todavía vive tu Padre?  
  
Ukyo: Mmm? Si, él vive, de cuando en cuando me comunico con él. vive en un pueblo costero cerca de Kobe.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Tú eres su única hija.no es verdad?  
  
Ukyo: Si. no tengo hermanos o hermanas. mi Mamá murió cuando tenía como tres años.  
  
Nodoka: Entonces eres muy egoísta. Es egoísta de tu parte no considerar los sentimientos de tu Padre.  
  
Ukyo: [tomando una postura defensiva] No es que él fuera el mejor Padre de la tierra. el realmente no me quiere. siempre quiso un varón. un hijo. por eso yo soy. esto. Él me crió como si yo fuera un niño... y yo... por un tiempo lo creí así, después de que Genma se llevó mi dote, continuamos viviendo juntos, pero no fue agradable. Él me forzó a entrenar mucho, pero creo que él usó la situación para deshacerse de mí. Por eso me mando en una misión de venganza para recuperar el honor de la familia.  
  
Nodoka: Pero tú no querías ir en esa misión de venganza. Tú querías ser una niña... Ukyo-chan eres... también egoísta. Tal vez no entendiste bien los motivos de tu padre. Piensa en como se sintió él cuando Genma lo engañó, como se sintió cuando tú tuviste que dejar tu hogar para dedicar tu vida a la venganza. cuando se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al querer cambiarte de niña a niño. ahora el debe ser un hombre más viejo que entonces, tal vez más sabio, pero sólo y amargado que siente que te falló desde que eras sólo una niña pequeña. Deben de quedarle pocos o ningún sueño. Imagina lo que le pasará cuando tú termines en la cárcel, herida, muerta o amargada. y sólo por vengarte nuevamente.  
  
Ukyo: ¿Mi Padre? No lo había pensado así. no sé si me he portado un poco mal con el viejo. pero el tampoco lo ha hecho tan bien. Al menos yo le escribo todos los meses aunque... me contesta muy pocas veces... y cada vez me contesta menos mientras más años pasan.  
  
Ranko: Tal vez puedan comenzar de nuevo. Aún quedas días de feriado en el Furinkan, aprovecha de ir a verlo.  
  
Ukyo: Pero no puedo cerrar el negocio... ¿De qué viviré?  
  
Nodoka: De todas las chicas que andaban detrás de Ranma, eran Akane y Tú, las que más me agradaban. y ahora, después de lo que pasó, quisiera que.  
  
Ukyo: Ranm. Ranko-chan me dijo que ella había comenzado de nuevo. un nuevo inicio, creo que yo también puedo hacerlo. Aunque no sé como... me siento perdida...  
  
Ranko: Yo te lo dije. yo comencé de nuevo. por eso corté con todo mi pasado, como si Ranma estuviera muerto y yo naciera en ese mismo día.  
  
Ukyo: [con un esbozo de sonrisa dibujado en sus labios] Aún así no creas que te vas a librar de mí con tanta facilidad. Yo soy parte de tu pasado pero no pienso quedarme ahí, totalmente sola.  
  
Nodoka observó a Ukyo con cara de pregunta mientras Ranko se ponía de color rojo.  
  
Ranko: ¡Pero!. ¿Qué dices?, ahora soy una chica y tú y yo no podríamos.  
  
Ukyo: Tonta. [con una expresión de calma y aceptación] yo siempre fui y voy a ser tu "amiga". seré para ti lo más parecido a una hermana, de lo que te has imaginado.  
  
Nodoka: [con una extraña expresión en la cara agregó] Gracias. gracias Ukyo-chan, si es así yo te trataré como si fueras una hija mía y siempre serás bienvenida a mi. a nuestra casa. [sacando un sobre de entre sus ropas y pasándose a Ukyo] Lee esto sólo si te sientes sola, desesperada o abandonada. yo conozco bien tu historia y no me agrada lo que te pasó.  
  
El resto de la tarde lo pasaron recordando experiencias buenas y malas, compartiendo un buen rato o al menos tratando de hacerlo. hasta que tanto la madre como la hija les quedó la convicción que Ukyo no haría nada estúpido, vengativo o desesperado.  
Fin 5a Parte.  
  
Notas de Autor: Ahora sólo falta el final de esta historia. 


	6. FInalle?

FANFIC RANMA ½  
  
Esta es una historia ficticia basada en la serie y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma½. Todos los personajes y obra original son de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales han sido usados sin su consentimiento [espero que si se entera con su perdón]. Todos los otros personajes y situaciones son de propia obra. Esta historia no fue redactada con fines comerciales, sino que por el sólo hecho de la entretención. y satisfacer mi necesidad creativa. Por Gorka.  
  
( La Traición (  
  
6ª Parte: FINALLE?  
  
Habían pasado 5 días desde que Ranko. volviera a casa. por fin después de haber salido de casa, había vuelto, parecía que su largo camino había llegado a su fin. Ahora estaba acomodándose a su nueva vida. acostumbrándose a lo que era pero, aún sentía que había dejado cosas pendientes, eso la molestaba y hacía que anduviera por la casa meditativa tratando de descubrir que era lo que la molestaba. Cada vez que su Madre la veía así tomaba la iniciativa para sacarla de ese estado (lo que menos necesitaban ahora era una depresión).  
  
A media mañana las dos caminaban en dirección al centro comercial, Ranko se había hecho la mejor disposición para comprar lo que su Madre le dijera, por otro lado seguía pensando en los números que su Madre le pidió recordar. ahora estaba feliz porque había crecido algo y por fin alcanzaba un alto 1,58 m. 93, 52, 80.tenía 'buenas' medidas, algo que como mujer la hacía sentirse "especial".  
  
El día era hermoso, estaba haciendo algo junto con su Madre (a la que quería cada vez más). pero aún así, se sentía un poco. "vacía". Tal vez la semana siguiente cuando se encontrara en su nuevo colegio, se sentiría mejor. Después de todo era casi adulta, tenía 17 años y sólo le faltaba un poco más de 1½ año para terminar su educación media, reflexionando de este modo y tratando de levantarse el ánimo llegaron al centro comercial.  
  
En el centro comercial compraron varias faldas de distinto tipo y largo (ninguna tan larga que tapara las rodillas).  
  
Nodoka: ¿Porqué tu insistencia en comprar faldas hija?  
  
Ranko: Porque no me gusta como se me pegan los pantalones al cuerpo.  
  
Viendo la espléndida figura de Ranko y conociendo como se le ajustaban los pantalones de mujer era comprensible su reticencia, llamaba mucho la atención. Nodoka rió suavemente al entender la ironía de la situación, cuantas chicas no hacían lo que podían por llamar la atención y ella hacía todo lo contrario.  
  
Además de las faldas compraron en esta ocasión algunas blusas, un par de pantalones y lencería. En lo personal Ranko no se sentía demasiado cómoda con la ropa elegida pero. de todas formas no tenía muchas opciones. Aún así cuando se probaba la ropa no podía evitar admitir que se veía bien con ese tipo de ropa. A ojos de cualquier otro, ella se veía mejor que bien.  
  
Para complacer a su Madre e ir acostumbrándose a ese tipo de vestimenta, decidió quedarse con una de las tenidas puesta, para ella no fue muy agradable ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas indiscretas, pero usando, pantalones tipo 'pescador' en color azulino, ajustados (de esos con los botones al costado de las caderas) y largos sólo hasta por debajo de las rodillas; zapatillas blancas de lona y un peto de algodón no muy largo, justo por encima de su ombligo, con un estampado que decía: "feel the life", escote en V discreto, hacía muy poco por NO llamar la atención.  
  
Nodoka: Ranko-chan. ¿Te gustaría una copa de helado?  
  
Ranko: [haciéndosele agua la boca] ¿Una con fruta, merengue y salsa de chocolate encima?  
  
Nodoka: Una de esas.  
  
Ranko: Si.? Mamá te aprovechas porque conoces mi punto débil.  
  
Nodoka: Es una pequeña compensación. sé que te resulta incómodo usar pantalones ajustados.  
  
Después de un rato las dos estaban sentadas frente a frente con un par de copas de helado gigantes. Nodoka lentamente tomaba bocados de helado mientras que su hija tomaba helado como si en su vida hubiese comido algo así. saboreaba y disfrutaba cada cucharada de frío elixir (con mejores modales de los que jamas usara antes en su vida). con ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría. parecía una niña pequeña. Nodoka sólo pudo soñar un poco. como habría sido criar a "su" niña desde pequeña. termino suspirando fuertemente.  
  
Ranko: Mamá. ¿Te gano el helado?  
  
Nodoka: No. el tiempo, la edad y mis errores.  
  
Después de un par de minutos Ranko seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes cada cucharada de helado de Nodoka. (si tienes un gato sabes de lo que hablo).  
  
Nodoka: ¿Quieres terminar este helado por mí?  
  
Ranko: ¿De verdad.? ¿No es problema Mamá?  
  
Nodoka: No hija. no lo es. Yo voy a los servicios mientras tú te lo acabas.  
  
Ranko: SIIII.  
  
Al momento de volver donde su hija, Nodoka se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa. Mientras Ranko disfrutaba el último poco de helado que le quedaba, tres tipos la rodeaban conversando con ella, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza (haciendo que su larga cola de cabello se agitara de un lado al otro dando brillos como chispas de rubí). Al acercarse Nodoka pudo escuchar al tipo que se había sentado en la silla que ella ocupara antes, frente a Ranko  
  
Tipo1: Vamos linda. ¿Qué dices?. Acompáñanos un rato.  
  
Tipo2: No te va a pasar nada. te lo juro.  
  
Tipo3: No seas tímida. sólo queremos conocerte mejor.  
  
Ranko: No y. no.  
  
Tipo1: Vamos linda. sólo quiero saber como te llamas. yo sé que te gustará salir con nosotros. no seas así.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Qué pasa jóvenes?  
  
Tipo2: ¿Qué quiere anciana?  
  
Tipo3: No nos moleste. ya?  
  
Ranko: MADRE. estos jóvenes querían invitarme a salir.  
  
Tipo1, 2, 3: ¿Madre?  
  
Tipo2: Lo. lo siento Señora.  
  
Tipo3: Perdóneme Señora. no quise faltarle el respeto.  
  
Tipo1: [parándose rápidamente] Lo siento Señora. pero [ahora de color rojo] yo. yo.  
  
Ranko: [gozando el momento y con su mejor cara de niña inocente] Ellos me querían invitar a salir como te dije Mami. querían que yo los acompañará a los tres a una fiesta rara. pero yo les dije que mi Madre era la única que podía darme permiso.  
  
Nodoka ahora sentada escudriñó atentamente por largos minutos a los tres jóvenes, los que permanecían parados poniéndose a cada minuto más nerviosos.  
  
Nodoka: Lo siento jóvenes, pero. no se acercaron a mí como era debido. No los conozco, y por lo que dijo mi hija, no quiero que ella los acompañe a los tres sola.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se alejaron recriminándose entre ellos.  
  
Tipo2: Te lo dije Isao. no puedes ir en plan de Play-Boy con una mina como esa. idiota.  
  
Isao: Mira quién lo dice.  
  
Tipo3: Vamos, vamos. al menos veamos la película de horror que queríamos ver.  
  
De esa forma los tres avergonzados jóvenes se retiraron del lugar.  
  
Cuando estaban fuera de la vista, Ranko comenzó con risitas nerviosas, tratando de controlarse y no estallar con carcajadas.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Has hecho esto antes?  
  
Ranko: [algo roja de cara] Sólo un par de veces. pero ahora lo disfruté más. Siempre es entretenido hacer que tipos como esos, que andan en plan de conquistadores se lleven una sorpresa.  
  
Nodoka: Hay hija mía! En algunos aspectos estás más "avanzada" de lo que creía.  
  
Cuando salieron a la calle Nodoka se fijo en la estupenda figura de su hija (y su bien modelado "derrier" con silueta de corazón), por lo que volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta de antes.  
  
Nodoka: ¿Porqué no te gusta usar pantalones?  
  
Ranko: [algo fastidiada] No me gusta como los pantalones para chica se pegan al cuerpo. siento que todo el mundo me mira allí atrás y eso no me gusta.  
  
Nodoka: Pero si tienes bonito cuerpo.  
  
Ranko: Aún no soy "tan" chica como para eso.  
  
Nodoka: [maliciosamente] No lo puedes evitar.  
  
Ranko: [más fastidiada todavía] lo sé. lo sé.  
  
Así caminando tranquilamente emprendieron el regreso a casa. que bien sonaba eso en sus oídos. A la mañana siguiente irían a cambiar su registro de identificación, con lo que "legal" y "burocráticamente" sería una mujer. Ya que finalmente su Madre tenía toda la documentación en orden, luego del registro pasarían a ver el colegio donde terminaría sus estudios.  
  
Cuando les faltaba relativamente poco para llegar a casa, Ranko vio venir caminando por la calle una figura que le resultó muy familiar. Al momento de reconocer al peatón se quedó inmóvil, una mezcla de emociones recorrían su alma. Esperaba que algún día tendría ese encuentro pero, no tan pronto, ahora era tarde para muchas cosas y demasiado pronto para otras. pero. NO para confrontar a su más antiguo y persistente rival, acerando su resolución se quedó quieta para enfrentar lo que viniera. Ahora sabía que esta era una de sus tareas pendientes.  
  
Su Madre se le acercó al verla quieta pendiente de algo que en ese momento no sabía que era, preocupada le preguntó:  
  
Nodoka: ¿Te pasa algo querida?  
  
Ranko: Ese que viene ahí es. Ryoga.  
  
La cara de su Madre pasó de la sorpresa a una furia fría sin compasión alguna. Cuidadosamente colocó los paquetes en el suelo a un lado, después de atar las mangas de su Yukata, tomó su fiel (y siempre presente) Katana. Al ver lo que su Madre hacía y suponer lo que haría, Ranko se le acercó para colocarle las manos en los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
Ranko: Mamá. déjame este problema a mí. necesito resolverlo cara a cara, para dejar las cosas claras con mi pasado, Yo sola debo enfrentar al que me hizo daño, necesito saber si aún cuento con mi propia fuerza.  
  
Nodoka meditó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió lentamente dejando ver que su furia se había disipado. algo al menos, miró a su hija y con una sonrisa acaricio su cara.  
  
Nodoka: Has crecido mucho hija. te espero en casa Ranko-chan, yo me llevo los paquetes.  
  
Ranko se quedó viendo como su Madre se dirigía a casa, para dirigir su atención a Ryoga. este se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba parada. Él caminaba más distraído que nunca, pálido y algo flaco. Con paso cansino se acercó a Ranko para seguir de frente sin haberla visto y sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
Ranko: ¡Ryoga! ¿Pensabas pasar a mi lado de largo y sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra?!  
  
Ryoga se detuvo para luego levantar la cabeza, la miró con los ojos enrojecidos y la expresión aturdida.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Ranma.eres tú Ranma?  
  
Ranko: [con tono ácido y algo de rencor] Gracias a ti ahora me llamo Ranko. ¿En que andas Ryoga? Si está buscando a Akane, estás muy lejos del Dojo.¿O buscas algo más?  
  
Ryoga: ¿Ranko?  
  
Con ojos cansados Ryoga estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzar la silueta de Ranko con su mano extendida, antes de poder tocarla cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ryoga no supo que pasó después de oír la voz de la chica en la calle, simplemente el hambre y el cansancio le ganaron la mano. Él se encontraba en el peor estado en que estuviera antes en toda su vida, llevaba varios días comiendo mal y poco o sin comer nada, además de haber dormido o descansado muy poco; había llegado al punto del agotamiento físico y mental. Por supuesto que tenía que colapsar.  
  
Cuando Ryoga despertó lo primero que le llamó la atención fue esta vez su despertar fue agradable, estaba acostado en un lecho blando. un futon limpio y suave, no estaba a la intemperie y la luz era tenue. Encontró con que estaba en una habitación, un dormitorio; pudo ver que sus cosas se encontraban en una esquina, que se encontraba sólo con los calzoncillos puestos y que de alguna manera había limpiado algo de la suciedad que traía. Lo siguiente que le llamó la atención fue el agradable olor a comida casera que se elevaba desde un refrigerio que habían dejado cerca de él. seguramente fue ese agradable aroma el que o despertó. El hambre hizo que se despertara del todo, luego de abalanzarse sobre la comida engulléndola con hambre canina, se quedó apoyado en sus brazos sintiendo como le dolían todos y cada una de sus maltratados músculos.  
  
Con su hambre algo más calmada se volvió a fijar en la habitación, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el dormitorio de una chica (por la ropa y el notorio neceser con artículos de tocador femeninos). Trató de levantarse pero. se dio cuenta que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que él creía, además sus músculos comenzaron a reclamar con claras punzadas y dolor ante el esfuerzo. Sus músculos estaban cansados y tiritones, trató de hacerlo nuevamente pero desistió después de 3 intentos. Decidió descansar algunos minutos (largos minutos) antes de tratar de nuevo.  
  
Pasados unos minutos y antes de intentarlo de nuevo escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban (pasos ligeros y gráciles), su corazón dio un brinco pensado que sería una chica y que tal vez sería Akane. pero no recordaba haber visto una habitación así en la casa de los Tendo. En ese momento entró en el dormitorio una preciosa joven, una pelirroja de grandes ojos azules. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido.  
  
Ranko: Veo que estás despierto Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Dónde estoy.? Y ¿Cómo llegué aquí? [mirándola sin dejar de sospechar algo]  
  
Ranko: Estás en mi dormitorio y yo te traje aquí. si no lo recuerdas te encontré medio. medio muerto en la calle [mirándolo con malicia y algo de pena] Ahora si que estabas perdido.  
  
Ryoga: ¡Ranma!. [con enojo ante el comentario sarcástico de Ranko]  
  
Ranko: ¡Calla! Si mi Madre te escucha gritar o cree que tratas de hacerme daño. te cortará la cabeza, sin ningún escrúpulo.me costó mucho trabajo hacer que ella aceptara recibirte en su casa, después de. de lo que me hiciste, ahora usa un poco la cabeza y pórtate bien. aprovecha de descansar mientras te traigo algo más de comida.  
  
La vestimenta de Ranko lo sorprendió mucho, estaba vestida con minifalda (le encantaba lo frescas y cómodas que podían ser) y peto (el mismo de antes), ella siempre se vestía así en casa, lo más fresca y cómoda que podía.  
  
Ella se acercó al acostado Ryoga para agacharse y recoger los platos poniéndolos en una bandeja. Lo que Ryoga vio fue que una chica se le acercaba, él se fijo en sus pies con calcetas cortas blancas para luego a medida que ella se aproximaba ver sus rodillas, sus muslos tersos y bien torneados y por último ver su ropa interior, ropa interior femenina (con encajes y todo) y no sus usuales calzoncillos tipo boxer.  
  
Ryoga siempre supo que ella tenía buen cuerpo y varias veces lo uso contra él para sacar ventaja, pero a la larga se sentía como si estuviera usando un disfraz, ahora era distinto ella era toda una mujer, una mujer que valía la pena.  
  
Diciendo que le traería comida Ranko salió de la habitación llevándose los platos vacíos. Ryoga la siguió con la mirada cuanto pudo, dejándole una extraña sensación, él se sentía un poco confundido. más bien muy confundido, ahora Ranma era más una "ella" que muchas otras chicas que había conocido. Era la misma pero, sutilmente diferente a como era antes, no sabía como expresarlo, era como si ahora fuera "natural".  
  
Mientras reflexionaba la puerta se abrió suavemente, luego de lo cual una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una voz suave, pero no era agradable a pesar de pertenecer a una mujer. era inmisericorde, como el sonido de la hoja de una espada saliendo de su vaina (suave pero con la promesa de la muerte). La voz pertenecía a una mujer muy atractiva muy parecida a Ranko, pero con el cabello de color castaño con matices rojos, la que alcanzaba ya sus 40's vestida en forma tradicional y elegante, con una Katana en su mano izquierda (en su vaina) y mirada dura como el acero. Se trataba de la Madre de Ranko.  
  
Nodoka: Hibiki-san. espero que te comportes. hasta el momento sólo los ruegos de mi hija Ranko, han salvado tu miserable e inútil vida. Pero. si la haces sufrir más de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora. te cortaré la cabeza de un tajo.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta se retiró del lugar. Después de tragar saliva Ryoga se quedó pensando unos minutos. Después de todo la Madre de Ranma. ahora Ranko, era una mujer temible, aparentemente podía ser suave y tierna o como le constaba ahora dura y aterradora. Realmente Ranma si tenía razón para temerle, tiene que haber necesitado de mucho valor por parte de Ranko para venir a verla y pedirle que la aceptara.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde llegó Ranko con una bandeja cargada con comida, sin decir nada se la ofreció a Ryoga, el que se sentó lo mejor que pudo aceptando la comida con gusto. Ella en lugar conversar con él o simplemente hacerle compañía, se dedicó a ordenar su ropa guardando la ropa limpia y la ropa nueva doblada en sus cajones (tal y como le enseño su Madre). Mientras Ryoga comía la observaba moverse por la habitación.  
  
Luego que él terminó de comer Ranko se le acercó arrodillándose en el futon para conversar con él. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logró controlar su ira. tal vez pensar en lo que había pasado y después, y con la nueva vida que tenía y todo el cariño de su Madre, ya no sentía esa enorme furia de antes.  
  
Ranko: Ahora que comiste y descansaste algo, ¿Me puedes decir a donde querías ir?  
  
Ryoga: Realmente. no lo sé. No sé dónde ir. primero quería volver al Dojo Tendo y luego quería ir donde Akari, entonces me di cuenta que estaba pensando en las dos.  
  
Ranko: Entonces no eres mejor que el imbécil de Kuno.  
  
Ryoga: Es que las quiero a las dos . pero de forma diferente.  
  
Ranko: Eso ahora no me importa. no me interesa si te casas con las dos, o sólo ellas son tus amantes. sin son sólo dos o tres o las que sean [con voz dura] Pero si tus sentimientos son así. ¿Para qué me hiciste esto? [tocándose el cuerpo], ¿Para qué me robaste el amor de Akane?  
  
Ryoga: Tú no me comprendes. yo. yo. las necesito a las dos. las quiero a las dos, no pude evitarlo siempre he estado tan solo. y ellas me aceptaron en sus vidas.  
  
Ranko: ¡Idiota! Recuerda que hasta hace poco yo "era" hombre y si no te falla la memoria, yo también estaba sólo. Pero cuando llegué al dojo, encontré una familia y un hogar. después llegaron las chicas, yo no las invité. tenía a 4 chicas detrás de mí. fácilmente podría "haberlas tenido" a todas. pero eso no es amor.  
  
Ryoga: Para ti es fácil decirlo. [con tono ofendido]  
  
Ranko: ¡¿Fácil?! Si no lo recuerdas yo no tenía a nadie antes de llegar al Dojo. Eramos sólo el viejo y yo. durante años.  
  
Ryoga: Pero tu siempre has sido popular con las chicas y haces amigos con facilidad.  
  
Ranko: [con ira y dolor en su voz] Eres un maldito Ryoga, yo no tengo amigos, sólo tenía a Akane y a Ukyo, de los otros no sé. lo que sé es que no sólo me robaste a Akane, sino que la convenciste y entre los dos me robaron mi hombría. mi felicidad y hasta mi futuro. toda mi vida.  
  
Ryoga: Yo sólo. sólo quería sacarte de en medio. yo.yo también amo a Akane y no podía dejar que me la quitaras.  
  
-PLAAF- Ranko enojada pero actuando conscientemente como una chica, le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara a Ryoga, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el futon.  
  
Ranko: ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me hiciste? [con lágrimas en sus ojos] .no sólo me robaste a la "única" chica que he amado en mi vida, si no que robaste la posibilidad de amar ahora o en futuro.  
  
Mientras Ryoga miraba confundido y arrepentido tocándose su labio cortado por la cachetada de Ranko, ella siguió diciendo.  
  
Ranko: [enojada y con ira].¿De verdad no lo entiendes?. ¡¡MÍRAME!! ¿Qué ves? .si no lo has notado soy "una mujer"; eso es lo que ves una mujer. tengo la cara, las manos, las piernas. los pechos de una mujer. mi cuerpo es el de una mujer. pero mi alma y mi corazón NO LO SON. mi corazón y mi alma son los de un hombre, siguen siendo los de Ranma.  
  
Ryoga: [confundido] No. no comprendo. que quieres decir.  
  
Ranko: Te estoy diciendo que tengo el corazón de un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. lo que significa que aunque me esfuerce "JAMÁS" me podré enamorar de un hombre. nunca tendré una familia. hijos. alguien que llore cuando muera. no sólo me robaste a la mujer que amaba, sino que robaste la posibilidad de amar en el futuro. ni siquiera sé si algún día tenga el ánimo suficiente como para sólo tener sexo.no lo sé. me lo robaste todo. incluso me robaste mi Arte. Por muy buena que llegue a ser el arte soy una mujer y por eso no puedo ser la maestra de mi escuela. esa era una de las razones por las que tenía que casarme con Akane, ella tampoco podrá llegar a ser la maestra de su escuela.  
  
Ryoga: [con arrepentimiento y amargura] No me había dado cuenta. del daño que te estaba haciendo.  
  
Ranko: [con triste resignación] Ahora eso ya no me sirve y tampoco me importa, ya te lo dije antes.  
  
Ryoga: Yo. yo. actúe sin pensar. estaba enojado.  
  
Ranko: [amargada] Ese es uno de tus problemas Ryoga, eres como era yo antes... siempre actúas sin pensar. no pensaste que me iría después de esperarte por 3 días, en lugar que tú mismo elegiste para nuestro duelo. no pensaste que volvería de China y me seguiste. no pensaste que te consideraba mi amigo [lo último lo dijo con profunda pena]. sino, ¿Porqué razón te iba a ir buscar y a dejar a tu casa, para que no te perdieras? Y ¿Porqué crees que no le he contado a nadie sobre tu maldición?... si Ryoga hablo de P-Chan.  
  
Ryoga: Pero yo no soy tú.  
  
Ranko: Es cierto, tú no eres yo. yo soy una chica. Pero en cierto sentido tú y yo fuimos iguales. sólo que yo siempre supe perdonar a mis enemigos y rivales.  
  
Ryoga: No es cierto siempre tú eres un egoísta y mujeriego.y.  
  
Ranko: ¿De verdad lo crees? O sólo es una excusa.  
  
Ryoga: Pero yo amo a Akane y no quería perderla.  
  
Ranko: ¡Tonto! ¿Crees que te siga amando cuando conozca tu secreto?. no sé que va a hacer o siquiera pensar cuando descubra que P-Chan y Ryoga son uno sólo. además no sé como tomará eso de "también amo a Akari". [con amargura] al menos ella te quiere más de lo que jamás me quiso a mí o sino no te habría ayudado a hacerme esto. ¿Desde..?, ¿Desde cuando ustedes son amantes?, ¿O [con un escalofrío] ella conoce de P-Chan.? Eso explicaría tantas cosas.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Ranko: Que me resulta muy difícil creer que ella no sepa de tu secreto. [casi llorando] todas. todas esas noches en las que ella dormía contigo. ella lo sabía. Todas esas veces en las que se enojaba conmigo por tu culpa. ella TIENE que haberlo sabido. ¿Porqué no me lo dijo?. ¿Porqué.?.  
  
El estado emocional de Ryoga no era el mejor de todos, ahora se sentía amargado, triste, arrepentido y muy asustado.  
  
Ryoga: No. no puede. ella me odiaría, ¿Cierto?. Además ella no.. más bien yo.  
  
Ranko: Ahórrate el aliento Ryoga, eso le habría importado a Ranma, pero Ranma "murió" hace pocos días atrás. TÚ JUNTO CON AKANE LO MATARON. yo me llamo Ranko Saotome. No estoy comprometida con nadie, ni soy la heredera de nada. sólo lo que me deje mi Madre. Vivo aquí con mi Madre, las dos solas y no tengo otros parientes y. tampoco amigos.  
  
Ryoga: Pero sigues siendo Ranma. sigues teniendo la misma memoria.  
  
Ranko: Y eso es una maldición. como quisiera no recordar nada.  
  
Ryoga: Entonces aún. ¿Aún amas a Akane?  
  
Ranko: ¡NO! No Ryoga. [con tristeza] ahora soy otra persona, y no tengo sentimientos por esa persona que tú mencionaste. Cuando te sientas bien, te llevaré al Dojo Tendo y desde ese mismo instante te juro. te juro que [con amargura], si nos cruzamos en la calle, haré como si no te conociera. Jamás seremos amigos o rivales o nada. yo no soy nada. absolutamente nada para ti.  
  
Ryoga: Lo siento. no sé que más decirte. lo siento mucho. yo estoy arrepentido y odio lo que hice.  
  
Ranko: No lo sientas Ryoga. [al borde de las lágrimas] a mi Ranko no me interesa a Ranma. a Ranma le habría gustado oírlo pero él. él ya no existe...  
  
Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos, llenos de lágrimas, mientras unas pocas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.  
  
Después de decir que Ranma ya no existía se levantó de donde se había sentado para salir rápidamente del dormitorio, se dirigió al baño donde repetidamente se lavó la cara, al salir se encontró con su Madre que la esperaba, la miró unos segundos antes que ella abriera sus brazos para recibirla. Ranko se movió lentamente hasta refugiarse en el cálido regazo de su Madre. Se sentía triste y angustiada, quería llorar pero. soportó lo mejor que pudo su congoja hasta que toda la dulzura de Nodoka la tranquilizó un poco.  
  
En ese momento también sintió mucha ira por todos los años que estuvo separada de ella. pero ahora estaba bien se encontraba en casa. en ese momento hizo algo que pensó que jamás podría hacer, no era "masculino" pero eso ahora no importaba. regaloneo como una niña pequeña con su Madre.y Nodoka gustosamente lo aceptó, no le importaba nada más en el mundo que ser feliz con su único retoño. un hijo o una hija, ya no le interesaba, lo único que le interesaba era ser feliz.  
  
Después de un rato Nodoka le sugirió a Ranko que tomara un baño de tina para relajarse y después de cenar, dormirían juntas. como Madre e hija, así Ryoga podría descansar en el dormitorio de Ranko.  
  
Ranko se dirigió al baño, mientras el furo se llenaba con agua caliente, ella comenzó a asearse, lavó su cuerpo con un jabón con crema humectante usando una esponja para pasarse el jabón, después desenredó su cabello para lavarlo cuidadosamente con el champú que su Mamá le compró, para usar acondicionador después de enjuagarlo.  
  
Cuando finalmente estaba metida en el furo, pensó que nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención a su cabello, lo tomó en sus manos y lo acarició, realmente tenía un cabello muy lindo y llamativo, suave, brillante y natural (lo sabía bastaba que mirara un poco más abajo. como diría Genma "Las cortinas hacen juego con la alfombra"). Luego de un rato salió del furo, comenzando por secarse un poco para luego ir donde había dejado su peine y comenzar a cepillar su cabello para secarlo. Luego terminó de secar su esbelto y bien modelado cuerpo, pero como no tenía otra toalla uso la que tenía para envolver su cabello (no quería mojar su ropa), se dirigió a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente, Ranko automáticamente se tapó lo mejor que pudo con sus manos. En ese instante su cara estaba por completo sonrojada, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la ira que sentía.  
  
Ranko: Eres un imbécil Ryoga! ¿No podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?  
  
Ryoga: Creí que estaba vacío. me di cuenta que realmente si necesito un baño con urgencia, como me pude levantar y aprovechando que encontré el baño sólo después de 5 minutos de buscarlo. por eso. [como la explicación se alargaba y era obvio que Ranko se enojaba más y más]. lo siento.  
  
Aún así Ryoga no cerró los ojos, no se dio vuelta o hizo algo.sólo se quedó ahí mirándola, mientras lentamente una gota de sangre comenzó a caer de su nariz. Él no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, Ranko se había vuelto una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, mejor en algunos aspectos que su amada Akane (a la que en su forma de P-Chan la había visto desnuda muchas veces). Ryoga no dio señales de tomar alguna acción. excepto por su miembro viril, el que respondió en forma normal ante el estímulo visual de la magnitud que tenía al frente. Ella vio como Ryoga se sonrojaba notoriamente mientras ponía una cara de lo más extraña, siguiendo su mirada vio al igual que él la plena erección de su miembro viril.  
  
Ranko: [en voz baja y glacial] Después de todo si eres un cerdo.  
  
Ella reaccionó primero frunciendo el ceño con enojo, para después agacharse muy rápidamente y usando la mano que cubría sus pechos, encajarle un violento puñetazo en el epigastrio a Ryoga (boca del estómago), haciendo que él se doblara hasta caer de rodillas.  
  
Ranko: Ryoga espero que te quedara claro que una chica necesita mantener su respeto y privacidad. el agua del furo aún está caliente, aprovéchala para lavar tu cuerpo y limpiar las sucias ideas de tu "cabeza".  
  
Ryoga sólo asintió arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras miraba a la hermosa chica salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Aún así no pudo dejar de mirarla caminar dándole la espalda por completo desnuda. era un espectáculo imposible de no admirar.  
  
Ryoga: -cough- Maldición. . aún pega muy fuerte.  
  
Después de un rato, se encontraba metido en el agua caliente, por fin estaba limpio y relajándose. Mientras lo hacía trataba de pensar que le diría a Akane y a Akari. después de casi 10 minutos de fallidos monólogos no se le había ocurrido nada. por el contrario las palabras de Ranko seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.  
  
Comenzó a reflexionar sobre su conversación con ella, fue en ese momento en que comenzó a recordar todas sus experiencias vividas con Ranma, se sintió realmente mal por lo que le había hecho a él al que fuera su rival y a pesar de eso y todo lo que pasó entre ellos, lo consideraba un amigo. sentía vergüenza por lo que le hizo a él ahora ella.  
  
Ryoga: Maldición. tiene razón, siempre fue más fácil culparlo a él de todos los problemas y ahora, ¿qué? Ya no tengo a quien culpar. tampoco tengo un rival, menos un amigo. ni siquiera una conocida o una amiga. me siento solo.  
  
Ahora Ryoga sabía que serían las últimas horas que compartiría con. con ella por el resto de su vida. Se dio cuenta de algo importante, una de las cosas que no sabía que andaba buscando y que ahora descubrió al verla, era saber que ella lo podría perdonar alguna vez. Pero ¿cómo lograrlo?, Realmente no sabía como y esto hacía que se sintiera peor y más miserable. Tanto que comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en su vida lloró por otra persona, por el daño hecho, por el dolor y sufrimiento infligido.  
  
Él era un guerrero fuerte, valiente, un hombre, un lobo solitario pero. pero ahora eso no le servía de mucho, se sentía solo y miserable A pesar de eso, la pena le duró poco, para poder sobreponerse se concentró mucho tratando de pensar en que decirle. fue en ese momento en el que en lugar de concentrarse en que decirle comenzó a recordar todas las veces que había visto a Ranko con poca o ninguna ropa. trató de pensar en las peleas que había tenido con ella pero eso le hizo recordar la suavidad de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo (algo de lo que se había dado cuenta antes). en eso la voz de Ryoga se pudo escuchar en el baño, se estaba hablando a sí mismo:  
  
Ryoga: [sonrojado] ¡Ryoga! No deberías pensar en eso. no es correcto.No deberías excitarte por Ranko.ella era tu amigo.AAA. no sirve, antes era un "él" y ahora es un 100% "ella", y es preciosa.  
  
Mientras en el baño Ryoga "reflexionaba", en su dormitorio Ranko preparaba sus cosas para dormir, ella estaba algo asustada, todavía recordaba como había sido compartir su dormitorio con su Madre antes.  
  
Por lo mismo se puso a pensar como sería esa noche: Claro que ahora es distinto. ahora las dos somos mujeres de verdad, es decir que ahora SOY una chica más. ¡Eso apesta!. Por otro lado tengo la ventaja de no tener más la maldición encima pensando así se sintió algo más aliviada, después de todo debía encontrarle alguna ventaja al problema.  
  
Ranko entró en el dormitorio de su Madre, encontrando que ella estaba sentada frente a su propio neceser (un mueble exquisito de estilo tradicional, tal vez una antigüedad heredada en la familia), estaba peinando su propio cabello, Ranko se quedó quieta, incómoda sin saber que hacer.  
  
Nodoka: [mirándola] Ven aquí y siéntate.  
  
Ranko: Bueno.  
  
Ranko ocupó el lugar de su Madre frente al neceser mientras Nodoka comenzaba a cepillar y secar su largo cabello escarlata. Se sentía tan bien recibir tantos cuidados y cariño. más que en toda su vida anterior, luego que Nodoka estuvo segura de que su cabello estaba seco tomó un pañuelo y suavemente amarró el cabello de su hija.  
  
Nodoka: Listo. ahora te puedes acostar a dormir.  
  
Ranko: Sí pero.  
  
Nodoka: Nada de peros. ahora eres mi niña, por eso está bien que compartas el calor de tu Madre.  
  
Luego de eso Nodoka procedió a quitarse la bata y acostarse en el futon, siendo una mujer tradicional en sus costumbres, tenía puesto un camisón largo, con mangas cortas, muy femenino y elegante en raso celeste con adornos azules. Esto fue algo que sorprendió a Ranko la que pensaba que tal vez usaría un camisón por completo cerrado, o hasta un pijama con patas (¿(?).  
  
Por otro lado Ranko llevaba puesto uno de los camisones que le había comprado su Mamá, este era un camisón sin hombros (con tirantes anchos), de color blanco, sin adornos (liso), en raso y muy corto, por lo que lo complementaba un pantalóncillo (parecido a los calzoncillos boxer que usaba antes, pero más suelto) con un único adorno al frente, también en color blanco. Una de las primeras prendas que Nodoka le compró al llegar a vivir con ella, al momento de regalárselo junto con otros camisones le había dicho: "Para que una chica linda tenga lindos sueños". Aún un tanto insegura Ranko se había acostado dándole la espalda a Nodoka pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba abrazada a ella.  
  
Vagamente recordaba que durante la noche su Madre había estado hablando en sueños, sonaba preocupada, incluso un poco asustada, tal vez por la aparición de Ryoga o posiblemente ella todavía no se hacía del todo a la idea de lo que había pasado. Ranko en forma más bien instintiva se acercó al costado de su madre para que no tuviera más pesadillas, abrazándola tímidamente, esto había servido como por encantamiento, haciendo que ella se calmara. luego de lo cual habían tenido una muy buena noche de descanso.  
  
La noche de Ryoga había sido algo diferente, después de vagar por la casa un rato había tenido la suerte de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Ranko (antes no se había atrevido a abrir todas las puertas, tenía miedo de entrar al dormitorio equivocado y él no sabía como tomaría eso la Madre de Ranko). Muy aliviado entró y nuevamente se acostó, estaba acomodándose para dormir cuando noto algo. Ahora que estaba limpio, sintió más suave y agradable el futon. Cuando estaba disfrutando de estas reconfortantes sensaciones notó otro pequeño detalle. el suave, tenue y único aroma de mujer que impregnaba el futon. Cuando la idea que: él estaba durmiendo en la cama de ella, llegó a su cabeza. le costó mucho más de lo que creyó en un principio conciliar el sueño, aún así despertó más descansado y repuesto de lo que había estado por días.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Al día siguiente Ryoga despertó en la habitación de Ranko, era tarde. Cuando por fin su cerebro se vio despejado de telarañas se preguntó que habría pasado, no podía escuchar ningún ruido. Se levantó del futon viendo que lo esperaba una muda de su ropa (curiosamente limpia) esperándolo. Luego de vestirse (algo agradable si se hace con ropa limpia), salió del dormitorio Después de unos minutos dando vueltas por la casa cayó en cuenta que eran pasadas las 14:00 h y que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Después de buscar por 8 minutos pudo encontrar el baño.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue tomar la manilla de la puerta pero justo antes de abrir, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez no estaba desocupado por lo que puso so oído sobre la misma para asegurarse que no había nadie. luego de estar "bastante" seguro que no había nadie entró tímidamente para lavarse. Lo siguiente fue rondar por la casa hasta que encontró que la mesa del comedor estaba servida, allí para su sorpresa encontró que tenía un abundante desayuno esperándolo (muy frío), se sentó a la mesa para proceder a atacar la comida comiéndose todo lo que fuera comestible. Disfrutó con deleite cada bocado de la misma, su sabor era por decirlo de alguna forma: excelente, ¿La abría cocinado Ranko?. Eso no importaba mucho. quién cocino era una gran cocinera. Después de terminar de comer se demoró sólo 5 minutos en encontrar la cocina (estaba empezando a conocer la casa), llevó los platos a la cocina donde los lavó, luego volvió al comedor fijándose por primera vez que había una nota pegada a la pantalla del TV.  
  
Ryoga:  
  
En el refrigerador te dejé almuerzo, descansa por hoy. lo necesitas. Mañana te llevo al dojo.  
  
Si quieres hacer algo lava tu ropa.  
  
Ranko  
  
Ryoga notó que la letra y la escritura de Ranko no había mejorado mucho. Después lo pensó un rato, cuando comenzó a aburrirse y a cabecear decidió que lavar su ropa era después de todo una buena idea.  
  
Le tomó menos tiempo del que creía lavar su ropa, que el tiempo que le tomó encontrar todos los medios para hacerlo: detergente, lavadora y donde colgar la ropa mojada. Lo mejor fue que pudo lograrlo todo sin salir de la propiedad.  
  
~~0~~  
  
El día de Ranko y Nodoka había comenzado muy temprano. Era increíble la cantidad de papeleo que hay que llenar para lograr una corrección en un registro. Necesitaron de toda la mañana sólo para lograr las autorizaciones, luego fueron a las fotos según el registro estas debían ser actualizadas junto con los documentos de identidad (las únicas que existían eran de un Ranma muy niño de unos 4 o 5 años y en blanco y negro, lo que fue muy bueno porque los niños y niñas pequeñas se parecen mucho). Luego las huellas digitales, en esta ocasión pasaron bastantes aprensiones, no sabían si sus huellas habían cambiado. pero para su alivio esto no fue así; también este hecho sirvió para indicar que en el registro original se había cometido un error al llenarlo.  
  
Aparte de lo que ya habían hecho no se presentaron más problemas. Genma no era muy dado a estar cerca de las autoridades más allá del mínimo posible, además había hecho algunos de los trámites por vías poco "legales". Ranma y por lo mismo Ranko no tenía pasaporte, visas u otros documentos de ese estilo.  
  
Otro gran problema lo representaban sus registros escolares, estos por decirlo de alguna forma estaban incompletos y erráticos, faltaban datos y parecía que habían algunas materias no cursadas. les tomo bastante más tiempo del que creyeron en un principio e incluso fue interrogada un par de veces para ponerle alguna evaluación y así llenar los espacios en blanco. nada muy difícil, pero si incómodo. Al final pudieron terminar los trámites sintiéndose felices de dejar de tratar con la burocracia.  
  
En la calle luego de terminar los trámites, Nodoka se sentía feliz de haber terminado, miraba una y otra vez sus documentos "actualizados" y la nueva identificación de su "hija". ahora era total y legalmente "su hija".  
  
Aunque no cambiaba nada. realmente nada, Ranko se sentía como si la fatalidad la hubiera alcanzado. no existía ahora ninguna prueba real y tampoco registros legales de la existencia de Ranma Saotome. él había desaparecido para siempre.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Nodoka (que vestía un Yukata de colores azules) y Ranko (con una blusa de color celeste y falda ajustada hasta la mitad de la pierna, a gusto de Mamá) llegaron al que sería su nuevo colegio. Entraron a las dependencias administrativas, llenaron los respectivos formularios, presentaron los papeles de rigor y finalmente fijaron el día y hora de su examen de ingreso.  
  
Luego de lo cual le entregaron una lista general de material de estudio y la descripción de su uniforme (de verano e invierno). Para Ranko no fue muy agradable, no se sintió cómoda ni ingresando ni saliendo del colegio, se dio cuenta que muchos chicos la habían observado fijamente al entrar y la habían esperado para verla salir.  
  
Para Nodoka fue significativo saber que lo quisiera o no su hija sería muy popular en el colegio (al menos entre la población masculina).  
  
Al llegar a su casa en la tarde, Ranko y Nodoka encontraron a Ryoga dormido apoyado en la puerta que daba al patio. Secretamente Nodoka habría preferido que Ryoga se hubiera perdido de nuevo. Personalmente ella no quería tener contacto con él, por lo que se disculpó con su hija y se dirigió a su dormitorio, además debía ordenar muchos documentos. Su hija algo más resignada a lidiar con el problema por el momento se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo todo listo, sirvió la mesa para ella y su Madre, a Ryoga le sirvió donde estaba sentado, despertándolo recién en ese momento.  
  
Luego de cenar y ante el evidente cansancio de todos, se fueron a dormir temprano. Lo hicieron tal como la noche anterior.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ranko tocó a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó la voz de Ryoga diciendo que podía entrar, cuando ella entró, Ryoga se quedó mirándola estupefacto. Ella vestía una minifalda de mezclilla ajustada de color azul, junto con una camiseta de algodón de color celeste (no muy ajustada), calcetas cortas blancas y el cabello (gracias a su Madre) tomado con una cinta blanca en forma de cola de caballo.  
  
Ranko: Ryoga. ¡HEY! ¿Es que no escuchas Ryoga? ¿O estás todavía dormido?  
  
Ryoga: [parpadeando] Heee. no, no lo estoy.  
  
Ranko condujo a Ryoga hasta la mesa del comedor, donde tomaron un buen y reponedor desayuno. Después de terminar el desayuno, Ranko fue a su dormitorio (seguida por Ryoga), tomó y ordenó en forma eficiente las cosas de él, luego de lo cual se preparó para ir a dejarlo. Ryoga se acomodó su mochila en la espalda y la esperó, ella sólo se colocó un suéter con botones (en tonos azules) y una banana donde puso su identificación, pañuelo y dinero (todavía no se hacía a la idea de usar cartera), se despidió cariñosamente de su Madre prometiéndole cuidarse y volver antes del anochecer y sólo con un: "Sígueme" dirigido a Ryoga tomó rumbo a la casa y dojo de los Tendo.  
  
Ella caminó con paso decidido, rítmico y suave, sin esperar que Ryoga la alcanzara. Luego de caminar por casi 3 cuadras repentinamente se detuvo.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Pasa algo malo.?  
  
Ranko: No nada malo. Sólo te estoy esperando para que caminemos juntos.  
  
Ryoga: [algo más esperanzado pero suspicaz] ¿Porqué?  
  
Ranko: Porque de todos modos es más agradable caminar al lado de alguien [al oír esto él se alegró un poco] .es más agradable, que ir caminando y que un tipo que viene detrás de ti no deje de mirarte el culo. perdón el trasero [para sí misma] debo cuidar mi vocabulario.  
  
Ella le echó una mirada venenosa a Ryoga, el que se puso muy rojo. así que ella se había dado cuenta. pero caminar detrás de ella sin mirarla era como cometer un. un pecado. La falda no podía evitar que se viera la forma de su bien formado trasero, además a cada paso que daba esta se movía ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos.  
  
Ryoga: [avergonzado y haciendo una reverencia] Lo siento.  
  
Ranko: No importa. es algo a lo que tengo que acostumbrarme, pero. aún así no lo hagas de nuevo.  
  
Después de eso siguieron su camino, se dirigieron a la estación para tomar un tren interurbano, hicieron un transbordo para finalmente llegar a la estación cercana al Dojo de los Tendo. Durante todo ese trayecto no cruzaron ni una sola palabra. Ella se mantenía en silencio pensativa.  
  
Ryoga en un principio hizo lo mismo, pero aún se sentía muy confundido y culpable por los acontecimientos que él mismo había provocado, por lo mismo dejó de pensar en eso concentrado su atención en su entorno. Lo primero que notó fue que ella provocaba variadas reacciones en los demás, para comenzar era una mujer de gran belleza, lejos la mejor dentro del tren. Al menos para Ryoga ella era una de las más hermosas que conocía si es que no la mejor; y por las reacciones que provocaba en otros tal vez era así para muchos otros. Ranko no parecía percatarse de este hecho en lo más mínimo. Incluso un par de veces se le acercaron para tratar de establecer conversación con ella, pero ella. simplemente los ignoró.  
  
Ryoga se dio cuenta que ella. realmente. que Ranma, su rival y compañero de combate, él tipo "insensible" y rudo. había desaparecido para siempre. Ella además de tener una gran figura y una cara bonita, tenía una voz suave y cálida, mejores modales (gracias a su Madre, claro que no siempre) además de ser mucho más femenina de lo que antes era. Al menos mucho más que todas las veces que se había disfrazado para sacarle ventaja a su maldición, lo había notado antes, que cuando era chica tenía un lado femenino inherente (por eso siempre lo engañaba). pero ahora era diferente, como si todo su potencial femenino, se hubiera liberado.  
  
Por eso no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo el tipo de mirada que podía ver en mucho tipos, llenas de deseo y lujuria. o la de las mujeres que iban desde la simple curiosidad, la envidia hasta el odio y el deseo. Lo otro que notó fue la envidia con la que varios tipos le miraban. a él. luego dedujo que ellos suponían que ella era su acompañante o algo más, esto sólo sirvió sólo para que se sintiera incomodo. Después de un rato tomó la decisión de hablarle antes de llegar al Dojo.  
  
Cuando dejaron la estación los siguieron unos 4 tipos, pero al ver que estaba en compañía de Ryoga, y en vista de su obvio poderío físico, desistieron. Caminaron directo al Dojo, pero antes de llegar, Ryoga se metió a una pequeño parque (el mismo que había sido testigo del primer encuentro romántico entre Akane y Ranma). Ranko pensando que Ryoga se había acobardado lo persiguió dándole rápidamente alcance.  
  
Ranko: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Te perdiste o piensas huir.?  
  
Ryoga: Ranko-san. quiero hablarte. antes que sea tarde y no nos veamos de nuevo. ¿Me lo permitirías?  
  
Ranko: [cansadamente] Está bien, después de todo. tal vez sea la última vez, pero trata de ser claro y breve.  
  
Ryoga: He. he estado pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón. te he hecho mucho daño y... no sé como compensarte.  
  
Ranko: Ambos nos hemos comportado como unos tontos Ryoga, yo también me porté mal contigo más de una vez.[con una sonrisa extraña en su cara] como cuando me hice pasar por tu hermana. o cuando fingí ser tu prometida.  
  
Ryoga: Pero nunca. me hiciste daño de forma que no pudiera salir adelante y yo sí.  
  
Ranko: .eso ahora no importa. es parte del pasado. déjalo donde está, atrás y olvídalo.  
  
Ryoga: Ahora quiero que me escuches, lo que voy a decirte. me cuesta mucho esfuerzo y orgullo decirlo. [cayendo de rodillas frente a ella] Ranko-san, perdóname!. Te lo suplico. perdóname, si no lo haces jamás podré estar tranquilo.  
  
Ranko: [mirándolo desde arriba] Ryoga, como siempre eres un tonto. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?; ¿O piensas que no puedo odiar?  
  
Ranko apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo mientras, trataba de recuperar la calma, su ira, su frustración eran enormes, tanto que le tomaría le tomaría mucho tiempo para poder superarlo. Con los labios apretados comenzó a relajarse lentamente, mientras Ryoga la miraba con miedo y ansiedad. Al abrir los ojos unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Ranko: Si yo no te hubiera perdonado de alguna forma. habría dejado que mi Mamá te cortara la cabeza. o yo misma te habría machacado.  
  
Ranko le tendió una mano suave y cálida, la cual él tomó con alivio. Una vez que estuvo de pie. se sentía tan aliviado, como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso del alma, por lo que reaccionó sin meditarlo, se acercó a ella abrazándola. Ella se sorprendió pero, no dijo nada.  
  
Ryoga: Gracias. gracias de todo corazón... Ranko-chan.  
  
Ella respondió en forma instintiva a la demostración de Ryoga, abrazándolo ligeramente. después de todo era un abrazo de despedida de dos personas que alguna vez fueron amigos. En un arranque de valor Ryoga dijo algo que había estado pensando desde que la estuvo buscando:  
  
"Si quieres. yo te puedo esperar. para que seas mi amiga. o si quieres algo más"  
  
Estas palabras la sorprendieron mucho, después de separase un poco de él, ella suspiró profundamente, para responderle.  
  
Ranko: No. no Ryoga. tú eres parte de mi pasado y yo. yo quiero tener una nueva vida. tú lo sabes bien. esta es la despedida. en todo caso. no sé si darte las gracias por el ofrecimiento. aunque sea sólo tu sentido del honor y el sentimiento de culpa el que hablan.  
  
Ella se separó de él un par de pasos mirándolo a la cara, él se veía cansado y abatido, sabiendo perfectamente bien que lo que le ofrecía a ella sería muy difícil de cumplir, ella le dijo con voz más calmada y dulce:  
  
Ranko: ¿Acaso te imaginas lo que sería de tu vida al vivir conmigo? Tú conoces mi pasado y quién era. ¿Vivirías con otro hombre?. Vamos?. queda poco para llegar.  
  
En la puerta del Dojo, Ranko le habló a Ryoga por última vez.  
  
Ranko: Yo no voy a entrar Ryoga, así que esta es la despedida definitiva. sólo quiero que me hagas un último favor.  
  
Ryoga: Dime, ¿qué quieres?  
  
Ranko: Dile a Kasumi y sólo a ella que yo estoy aquí afuera. Esperaré 10 minutos y luego me iré. Ryoga. que tengas mejor suerte que yo con Akane.  
  
Ryoga sintió que esa última frase dicha con toda buena intención sería su epitafio, o la de su relación con Akane, pero mantuvo su ánimo y aguantó antes de responderle.  
  
Ryoga: Entonces. Adiós Ranko-chan. [reflexivamente] has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.  
  
Ranko: Eso ya me han dicho antes. La verdad es que he pasado por muchas cosas que me han hecho cambiar. [recordando algo de último minuto, sacó un sobre de su banana] toma, dale esto a mi Padre. Ahora si, adiós Ryoga.  
  
Después de respirar profundamente por tres veces Ryoga Hibiki, entró a la propiedad de la familia Tendo. Se encontraba asustado, realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaría. Llamó a la puerta luego de unos segundos esta se abrió dejando ver que la mayor de las hijas de la familia había contestado a la llamada.  
  
Kasumi: [pasando de la sorpresa a la ira contenida] Ryoga.-san. tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Vienes a ver a Akane-chan?  
  
Ryoga: Si. Kasumi-san. vine a hablar [en tono triste] vine a dejar las cosas claras. . Kasumi-san?  
  
Kasumi: [deferente y fría] Si. Hibiki-san, ¿Quieres algo?  
  
Ryoga: .Ranko-chan. está afuera y quiere verte.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Ranko? [cerrando la puerta a su espalda] ¿No le habrás hecho algo?  
  
Ryoga: No. no podría. no ahora. nunca más.  
  
Kasumi: Voy a ir a hablar con ella. si quieres puedes entrar.  
  
Ryoga: Prefiero esperar. no quiero. no quiero perderme. otra vez.  
  
Kasumi miró con curiosa expresión a Ryoga, aún así salió a calle para encontrar a Ranko.  
  
Ranko: ¡Oneechan!  
  
Con mucha alegría Ranko saltó a abrazar a Kasumi, por mucho que quiso ser natural Kasumi se dio cuenta que no era su "yo" normal. lo había hecho adrede, debía comportarse como una chica "linda". Kasumi la vio cuando ella se le aproximó para abrazarla, en un principio esto si la sorprendió mucho, no por el hecho del abrazo o por su comportamiento algo forzado, sino porque no esperaba verla tan recuperada (tan pronto), la vio tan cambiada y alegre (en comparación de hacía tan pocos días atrás). Cuando reaccionó lo hizo devolviéndole el abrazo, estaba feliz por verla recuperada que casi se puso a llorar, pero lo que hizo fue reír suavemente.  
  
Kasumi: Ranko-chan. que alegría. que bueno que estés tan recuperada. me tenías muy preocupada.  
  
Ranko: Sólo vine a dejar a Ryoga, pero no podía irme sin verte oneechan, tenía que decirte algo muy importante.  
  
Kasumi: [con un ligero dejo de preocupación] ¿Qué.?  
  
Ranko: Gracias Kasumi onnechan, gracias por cuidar de mi. te quiero mucho onnechan  
  
Kasumi: Yo también te quiero. ¿No. no quieres entrar?  
  
Ranko: No, no podría. tal vez algún día. pero ahora pienso ir a la clínica del doctor Toufuu.  
  
Kasumi: Tengo tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte. voy a ver como marchan las cosas aquí y si puedo voy a ir más rato a verte allá.  
  
Ranko: Que bueno. espero que puedas ir, de todos modos voy a estar como 3 horas por allá. Nos vemos más rato oneechan.te espero.  
  
Luego de decir eso salió caminando con paso rápido en dirección de la clínica del doctor Toufuu. Kasumi se quedó mirándola sorprendida de ver lo bien que estaba. además de lo hermosa y femenina que se veía. ella ahora era una chica completamente distinta de cómo era antes, también sintió algo de pena ya que a medida que ella se "curaba", Ranma desaparecía.  
  
Pero ahora Kasumi debía ayudar en lo que ella sabía que pasaría cuando se encontraran Ryoga y Akane, ella era la dueña de casa y era su responsabilidad ver que todo marchara bien (o lo mejor posible). Cuando entró en le jardín encontró que Ryoga la seguía esperando exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Entremos Hibiki-san?  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta que todo lo anterior había sido visto por un ojo experto y paciente, el que había estado esperando desde hacía varios días.  
  
Voz: Si. Amo la he visto. . aparentemente se dirige a la clínica de Toufuu sensei. si amo la seguiré a donde se dirija.  
  
Luego volvió a desaparecer siendo otra sombra entre las sombras.  
  
~~0~~  
  
Ranko vio como se retiraba una anciana de la clínica, era el mismo cuadro que había visto tantas otras veces. Se acercó a la puerta y entró decididamente.  
  
Ranko: Toufuu sensei!  
  
Ranko entró en la consulta viendo a su sensei echado en la camilla reposando, se veía cansado y algo trasnochado.  
  
Ranko: Toufuu sensei!  
  
Tofuu: [pardeando varias veces] Ranko-chan? [con una mirada evaluadora] No puedo creer lo bien que te ves.que alivio.  
  
Ranko: Venía a darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi sensei.  
  
Ranko se paró con su espalda recta frente a él, poniendo sus manos a sus costados hizo una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento (tal como la hacen los hombres). Toufuu poco acostumbrado a este tipo de demostraciones se sentó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de responder a su reverencia con una propia, pero lo único que logró fue inclinarse peligrosamente hacia adelante, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la privilegiada vista del escote y por lo tanto de la marfileña piel del busto de Ranko y de su encantador sostén de encaje, que apenas cubría sus pechos. Cayendo aparatosamente al suelo, desde donde con cara de disculpa miro a Ranko, obteniendo una excelente perspectiva de sus piernas por debajo de su falda y por lo mismo de su calzón (también de encaje y poco discreto).  
  
Ranko: Podría ser más disimulado para mirar así a una chica sensei.  
  
Le reprendió Ranko medio ente broma y medio avergonzada. Rápidamente ella ayudó al pobre hombre a pararse.  
  
Toufuu: [todo aproblemado] No quise. no fue mi intención.  
  
Ranko: [algo avergonzada] Pero.¿Le gusto la vista?  
  
Mientras decía esa última frase pensaba: "Como pude decir eso.". Mientras Toufuu se avergonzaba.  
  
Toufuu: Yo. tú. eso. eso no está bien Ranko-chan. Además soy tu doctor y te he visto con menos ropa.  
  
Ranko más avergonzada que nunca, en ese momento volvió a pensar: "¿Porqué dije eso? No se supone que debería. claro que si recuerdo algo de lo que leí, se supone que el periodo y las hormonas tiene que ver en este tipo de cosas". Con el rubor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas cambio de tema.  
  
Ranko: ¿No se ve algo desarreglado este sitio sensei?  
  
Toufuu: [rascándose la cabeza con una mano] ¿Tú crees Ranko-chan?. la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer un buen aseo en este lugar desde hace días.  
  
Ranko: Realmente te hace falta una esposa que te ayude. ¿Te serviría yo?  
  
Toufuu: ¿¿?? ¡¿Qué dices?!  
  
Ranko: Solo bromeo sensei. Pero no. [jugando un poco] ¿No tienes a alguien en mente para el cargo?  
  
Toufuu: ¿Yo? No. nadie. creo.  
  
Ranko: Yo sí.  
  
Toufuu: ¿Quién?  
  
Ranko: HI-MI-TSU (secreto). Por ahora voy a limpiar un poco y a preparar algo para comer.. Mientras sería bueno que te arreglaras un poco. comenzando con un relajante baño de tina.  
  
Ella sabía que no le había salido todo de la forma más natural posible, debería practicar más para ser una chica dulce y linda como debía serlo, lo haría por su madre, por Kasumi, por Toufuu y también por ella misma. Pero ahora debía hacer lo que había planeado hacer desde el día anterior.  
  
Sin aceptar un no por respuesta, empujó a Toufuu hasta llegar al baño, luego se dirigió a la consulta revisó el libro de citas encontrando lo que pensaba era verdad, ese día no tenía más citas, por lo que cerró por el resto del día. Luego comenzó a ordenar y limpiar el lugar. Se encargó de recolectar platos y tazas por todas partes, vació los papeleros, barrió y sacudió, trató de ir lo más rápido posible. tenía que tener el lugar listo en poco tiempo. Parecía que Toufuu no había hecho ningún tipo de aseo desde que ella dejó de vivir con él o al menos desde hacía más de 9 días (por las fechas de vencimiento de los envases).  
  
Luego entró a batallar en la cocina, por la basura se dio cuenta que los últimos días sólo había comido sopas instantáneas y otras cosas por el estilo. "Nada sano" pensó ella, comenzó a cocinar algo más sustancioso y casero, cuando estaba a medio camino la comida, ella volvió al ataque.  
  
Fue a escondidas y cambio la ropa que Toufuu pensaba ponerse por algo "más apropiado". Toufuu no se alcanzó a enterar de nada medio dormido en el relajante baño. Luego volvió a la cocina. dejó todo preparándose y silenciosamente salió a comprar algunas cosas a toda prisa, volviendo antes que Toufuu saliera del baño.  
  
Toufuu: [vestido con un traje] AAA que buen baño y que buen trabajo el tuyo, este lugar se ve más limpio y ordenado. debería darme vergüenza haber dejado que llegara a ese estado.  
  
Ranko: No se preocupe sensei, yo sé que es un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo. así que tiene que haber estado muy ocupado haciendo algo. espero que legal.  
  
Toufuu: ¡Heee! Mire. señorita, he estado buscando por todos lados si existe una cura para usted.  
  
Ranko: [sorprendida, sintiendo latir su corazón rápidamente] .en. en serio. y. y que encontró? Hay algo. ¿tengo alguna esperanza?  
  
Toufuu: [con una expresión sombría] .no he encontrado nada. aún, pero eso no significa que no exista una cura.  
  
Ranko: [mordiéndose el labio] .déjelo. en ese caso, déjelo así Toufuu sensei. hágalo por mí... me es más fácil vivir pensando que. que el resto de mi vida seré una mujer, que. que esperando por una cura milagrosa que tal vez exista. o lo más seguro que no.  
  
La expresión triste y su mirada llena de dolor y súplica fueron más que suficiente para que Toufuu sensei comprendiera.  
  
Toufuu: Lo haré si tú me lo pides.pero aún así seguiré indagando. [mirando a su cara] por los demás. como tu Padre. Pero creo que para ti. ya no hay cura [con dolor], lo siento. lo siento mucho.  
  
Ella hizo algo absolutamente inesperado, incluso para sí misma, pero más acorde a su nuevo ser. Le dio un tímido y rápido beso en la mejilla, de cierto modo fue fácil. tenía mucho cariño por Toufuu sensei, además se suponía que las chicas hacían ese tipo de cosas y ella se estaba esforzando para comportarse como se suponía que debía hacerlo.  
  
Ranko: [haciendo una nueva reverencia, mientras con una mano tapaba su escote] Gracias Toufuu sensei. muchas gracias por todo.  
  
Toufuu: No tienes que ser tan formal Ranko-chan. Pero. [haciendo una reverencia] gracias mi joven dama.  
  
Ranko sintió un algo indefinido ante las palabras y el caballeroso trato de Toufuu hacia ella.  
  
Toufuu: Huele bien. huele a comida casera.  
  
Ranko: ¡MI COMIDA!  
  
Ranko salió corriendo hacia la cocina, volviendo a los pocos minutos con una bandeja con té.  
  
Ranko: Ve lo que hace sensei. por su culpa casi se quema la comida que le estoy preparando.  
  
Toufuu: No tendrías que haberte molestado Ranko-chan.  
  
Ranko: No pienso permitir que MI doctor favorito se enferme por comer sólo sopas preparadas. o acaso crees que aquí se aplica eso de la casa del herrero. ¡pues NO! Como diría Nabiki. sólo cuido de mis intereses.  
  
Toufuu: Si lo pones así. ¿Porqué no comenzamos.?  
  
El estómago de Toufuu se añadió a la pregunta con un muy decidor gruñido.  
  
Ranko: Porque estamos esperando a un invitado especial.  
  
Para extrañeza de Toufuu ella no agregó nada más, dedicándose a terminar de ordenar algunas cosas, mientras platicaban sobre todo de lo que había hecho y como estaba yéndole en su nueva casa y vida, unos cuantos minutos más tarde se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Con un alegre "Yo voy", Ranko atendió a la puerta.  
  
Unos instantes después Ranko lograba sentar a la mesa, a un muy nervioso Toufuu sensei cerca de Kasumi.  
  
Ranko: Que bueno que pudiste venir oneechan.  
  
Kasumi: Perdóname. pero me demore un poco porque. pasaron algunas cosas no muy agradables en casa después que te viniste. Ryoga-kun fue a hablar con.  
  
Ranko: [interrumpiendo] Por favor Kasumi oneechan. no quiero saber nada. eso es parte mi pasado. yo, por mi parte. los perdoné, pero a cambio los olvidé a todos. ahora "soy" una chica, según dice mi Mamá, linda y dulce, que vive sola con su Madre.  
  
Kasumi: Así que estás viviendo con tu mamá. que bueno, que bueno. yo ya había hablado con la Tía Nodoka, pero me alegra que tu estés tan bien. siempre creí que eso era lo mejor para las dos.  
  
Toufuu: [con sus lentes empañados] Kasumi-san. ¿Qué casualidad que viniera por acá?  
  
Kasumi: [riendo discretamente] Usted siempre tan divertido y distraído Toufuu sensei.  
  
Con una mirada "malévola" endulzada con su más inocente expresión se acercó a ambos, para situarse detrás de Toufuu, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros dijo con voz dulce e inocente.  
  
Ranko: .Nooo el doctor Toufuu es una persona muy seria, responsable y correcta.  
  
Kasumi: Lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeaba.  
  
Toufuu: JA, JA. que ocurrente Kasumi-san.  
  
Ranko: Debería ser más serio después de todo [mirando a Kasumi a los ojos] ella es la "única" chica que ha amado en su vida sensei. [con cara de fastidio] si fueras más valiente, hace rato que se lo habrías dicho. y tal vez ya estarían casados. y con niños.  
  
Después de las palabras de Ranko bajó un tenso silencio en el lugar, mientras los segundos pasaban las palabras de la chica fueron haciendo su trabajo.  
  
Kasumi: [muy turbada y avergonzada] ¡RANKO! No deberías hacer bromas tan. de esa clase. es mal gusto. [echándole una mirada a Toufuu]  
  
Ranko: Pero si esa es la verdad y no una broma.  
  
Toufuu: [repentinamente muy serio y haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo] .lo. lo que. dijo. Ranko-chan. dijo. dijo. es verdad. Ka. Kasumi. Kasumi-san.  
  
Kasumi: [roja hasta las orejas] .¿Es cierto lo que dice Toufuu sensei?. ¿Me. yo. yo a ti. te. te gusto?  
  
Toufuu: Desde. desde el día. el día en que te conocí.  
  
Kasumi: [muy emocionada] Toufuu.  
  
Toufuu sólo se dedicó a mirarla a la cara sin ser capaz de articular ni una palabra o tener algún tipo de reacción.  
  
Ranko: Cómo no me gusta hacer mal tercio me retiro. ¿Me escuchan?. creo que no.  
  
Ranko pasó por la cocina, dejó la cena lista y la cocina apagada, para retirarse a su casa, sin saber si se dieron cuenta o no que ella se había ido. Camino a casa Ranko se sentía muy feliz había logrado que dos personas muy queridas para ella comenzaran su propio camino y los dejó acercándose cada vez más. Ahora esperaba que todo llegara a una feliz conclusión.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la estación de trenes dejando Nerima, sabía que ya no sentía que le debía algo a su pasado, podía comenzar su nueva vida sintiéndose por completo tranquila.  
  
~~0~~  
  
A distancia prudente y usando algunos dispositivos de apoyo (cámara con lentes macros, micrófonos direccionales y otras chucherías) otra figura se sentía feliz, finalmente tenía información sobre la chica que tanto había buscado su amo. Ahora sería posible rastrearla y encontrar el lugar donde se estaba escondiendo de su amo o si creía lo que decía, el lugar donde la estaban reteniendo.  
  
~~0~~  
  
La vida de Ranma Saotome nunca fue fácil. tenía esa cualidad de ser una especie de magneto para los problemas y para las personas "peculiares". Esta habilidad parecía que la había heredado Ranko.  
  
Durante los últimos días y después de muchos ajustes y problemas había comenzado a "sentir" lo que era ser una chica, le había costado mucho asumir lo que era, tratar de olvidar el pasado y enfrentar el futuro.  
  
Sin embargo lo que distinguía ese día de otros era que sería el día de su prueba definitiva, cruzaría un umbral que no tenía vuelta atrás. y lo sabía, su prueba de fuego, su primer día en la nueva escuela. ¿Sería aceptada o sería rechazada?  
  
Ranko entró caminando lo más dignamente, se sentía incómoda, era perfectamente consciente que físicamente "no estaba mal", pero el uniforme no le sentaba bien o así al menos lo creía. la blusa tendía abrirse un poco entre los botones sobre sus pechos y la falda era un poco corta y "volátil".pensando que tal vez solo era cosa de ella siguió adelante. Entró al salón de clases, tomo aire y se dijo así misma:  
  
"Aquí voy"  
  
Saludando correctamente (tal como le ensañara su Madre); dijo:  
  
"Buenos días a todos. me llamo Saotome Ranko, gusto en conocerlos."  
~~ Fin ~~  
Espero que a las personas con paciencia que leyeron este FANFIC les gustara, quiero decirles que mi primer (y único) objetivo ha sido entretener (al menos YO me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo esto). Si tienen comentarios. los aceptos (sin son constructivos eso sí). Esperando que les guste la obvia continuación. "Campeonato Nacional", existe por algún lugar [desconocido o en los REVIEW] una lista (o varias personas interesadas) para que se inscriban aquellos que deseen leer un epílogo para saber que pasó con: Akane: y la visita de Ryoga y lo que ella decidió hacer; Ryoga: y lo que le paso con Akane y como enfrentó su relación con Akari; Mousse: su castigo y su relación con Shampoo; Shampoo: como enfrentó la pérdida de los 2 hombres de su vida; Kuno: ¿Qué paso con Tachi y Kotchi? y Ukyo. y su visita a su "·$&% Padre.  
  
Les agradezco haber leído este pequeño aporte mío a la entretención..  
GORKA 


End file.
